Yu-Gi-Oh! 10 Days
by Never-this-again
Summary: Lots of things can happen through ten days. But nobody expected something like this to happen. Ten Days can be a long time. They can change everything or become nothing at all. An original story set in the ARC-V universe. Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my OCs and Custom Cards.
1. Day 1

**Ten Days**

Day One

* * *

Everything was just as always. Waking up, a quick shower, getting dressed, heading downstairs. "Life is great," I said, while heading to the kitchen. It was a thing my parents and I did. They said I should always start a day with these words, because, if I believed the day to turn out great, it would really turn out great. There was I time when I was younger, when I actually believed this and every time I had a bad day, I thought it was just because I hadn't said it strong enough. Of course, I don't think so anymore, I just say it every day because its a nice way to start off.

In the kitchen, mom was already preparing lunch. "Morning honey. You know its almost 12 AM?" She looked at me with that accusing look of hers that she wore so perfect.

"Mom, please, it's Saturday. I get up early the whole week," I protested. It was really unfair that she wanted me to get up early on the weekends, because had to get up at 5 AM during school time, because I have to catch an early bus. I couldn't wait to get my drivers license next year. That would mean full two hours of additional sleep every day.

Mom just rolled her eyes and focused on dinner again. It was actually surprising that we were related. She had long blonde hair, opposed to my short, black and was pretty tall, while I was the shortest among my friends. Like, by far. Still, I loved my mom. I really did. Of course, she was protective and sometimes doted on me and other stuff that other peoples moms also did that you almost never see but dislike if they do it to you, but she was also funny and forgiving of almost every mistake I made.

Though the kitchen window, I could see that Dad was working in the garden. Mom had been telling him for weeks now that someone needed to dig the whole thing over. He didn't do it so far, yesterday she told him that she would be hiring someone to do it. And, well, he was digging the whole thing over.

That was the only thing you could say to convince Dad of something. Before he paid money for something, he did it himself. Like 'Dad, can I get a bike to ride to the bus station?' 'No, walking is cheaper and I think it's more healthy too.' or 'Dad, I wanna go out with my friends, can I have some money?' 'Not from me. If you cannot afford your booze by yourself, I cannot help you.' That was pretty annoying, truth be told. I mean, I was an only child. What I heard from my classmates, only children would usually get all the love and whatnot of their parents. And I wasn't even getting a bike.

However, unlike Mom, everybody saw that I was my fathers son. We had the same black hair, the same brown eyes, the same slender build... It was almost scary. Still, he was far taller than I was. At least, that made me hope that I would still grow a little.

To pass some time until Mom had lunch ready, I went outside, to chat with Dad a little. "Morning Dad," I said to him, "How's things?"

"Dirty, don't you see?" He replied with a chuckle, showing me his dirty palms, "You should be thankful that Mom did not allow me to wake you up 4 hours ago. You could have easily done this."

"We could have easily hired someone to do this," I said, just to annoy him. I knew what his retort would be, before he even said it.

"Yes and our money grows on trees," well, there was it. His standard response when somebody asked him to spend something.

"Any plans for tonight?" Dad asked, "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going to an Action Duel with Mischa and Kyle, why asking?" I answered.

"Just because," Dad simply said, focusing on the gardening again.

Just that moment, Mom shouted out of the kitchen window: "Lunch is ready! Get in here boys!"

When I turned around, I could already smell the pancakes she made. Moms pancakes... Just thinking about it made me drool. She made the best pancakes in the world, she did even win a price with them once, I just don't remember which one.

"WAKE UP!"

I stopped dead on my way. A female voice. "Mom, did you say something?" I shouted towards the kitchen, but she just leaned out of the window, asking: "What do you mean honey?"

"I heard a female voice yelling...," I started, but mom interrupted me by repeating: "What do you mean honey? What do you mean honey? What do you mean honey? What do you mean honey?"

I took a few steps back, because that was really scary. "Is... everything alright?" I asked tentatively, but mom just kept on going: "What do you mean honey? What do you mean honey? What do you mean Honey? Mean Honey? Mean Honey? Honey? Honey? Honey? Honeyneyey? Honey?"

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

The voice again. This time I was sure it wasn't my mother, simply because she was still stuck in her strange canon. A few seconds after the second shout, something seemed to hit my face, almost like someone slapping me hard. I was so surprised by it that I ended up face-down in the grass.

"Any plans for tonight?"

I raised my head when I heard Dad say something, seeing that he had returned to gardening. "Dad, what's happening?" I asked desperate, because this shit was really starting to scare me.

However, Dads only response was: "You could have easily done this."

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

The female voice, the third time. Again, something was slapping me across the face, even harder than last time. I looked around the garden, tears filling my eyes, trying to find a clue on why this was happening. Mom was still standing in the kitchen window, repeating the word 'Honey' even faster than before, while Dad was blurting out nonsense: "Yes, and somewhere, thankful Mom grows on trees."

"WAKE! THE! FUCK! UP! ALREADY!"

Each word one slap and the next thing was that I felt myself coughing up water. Even more confused than in our garden, I tried to open my eyes, but everything I saw was light. Blinding light from multiple lamps overhead.

"He's awake!" The female voice I heard. However, this time it wasn't distant like before, but almost next to me.

When my eyes were finally getting used to the light, I realized that I wasn't in our garden any longer. I was in a small, secluded room with sterile white walls and simple lamps, containing the glass container I was lying in, partly covered in water along with some strange machines, all of which were broken, destroyed by people in gray gear, standing in the room and running around outside.

Hands were reaching out to me, pulling me out, trying to get me on my feet. "No!" I yelled, "Who are you? Where am I? Let me go!" I wriggled and punched everything that came into my reach, but much my hands didn't really do much damage to the armored people around.

"Carry him!" I heard a male shout and another one obeyed, flinging me onto his shoulder like a towel and bursting out of the room, into a bigger one. It was fashioned like the last, sterile and white, with those containers everywhere. As much as I could count, I counted 12. All of them empty.

I punched against the back of the guy carrying me as hard as I could, but I didn't know if he actually noticed. That was because my arms were actually much thinner than I ever remembered.

I also saw people in gray gear, like the one who was carrying me, some of them standing over defeated men in lab coats, with their monsters towering above them, or lying on the floor themselves, with others running past them, without even looking at them.

"FIFTEEN!" I heard someone yell. I was unsure whether this was a code or just meant 15 seconds, but all of the gray people were storming out of the hall in an instant, through a giant hole in the wall, were about a dozen of helicopters were waiting.

My carrier, a giant guy with a shaved head and a scarred face dropped me in one of it, before taking a seat next to me, along with a pale, slender girl with short black hair.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions," the mountain of a men next to me said with a deep, slow voice, "Eventually, you'll regain some of the answers and the rest has to wait until tomorrow."

With these words, the girl on my other side stung a syringe into me and emptied it. From one moment to the other, my sight was blurring and eventually blacked out before I finally drifted off to sleep.

~ END OF DAY ONE ~

* * *

 _"You guess your world was turned upside down at the end of this day, don't you, young one? You have no idea. It is far from over, it has only begun. Lives will be lost, friends will be betrayed. Love will mean nothing. Trust will mean nothing. Truth will not exist anymore. It will take ten days to shatter you into pieces. And it will take the same time to do so to the whole world too. So sleep well, young one. Sleep well."_

* * *

 **Yeah, that's a thing now.**

 **I actually wanted to write this thing for a long time now, because of reasons you'll see the next chapters. I won't be going to tell you a lot of stuff, as this is just a prologue (or, well, the first day) but the following: This fic will be composed of 13 chapters total. One for each day, Three for the 10th and I'm saving myself the 13th Chapter either for a small epilogue or if one of the other days becomes so long I have to split it.**

 **Sleep well, until Day Two.**


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

* * *

I tried my hardest to start this day with "Life is great" but it felt like a lie. Even more the more often I tried to say it. After being sedated on the helicopter yesterday, I awoke in some kind of hospital, along with several other boys and girls. Some were in my age, but there were also some who were a lot younger, the youngest girl being about five years old, I guess. I do not know any of their names and honestly, I don't even care. None of us cared, we all just sat there, silent. Thinking. Trying to understand whatever was happening here.

We were served a small breakfast, nothing really thrilling, but actually, I was thankful for the size. It must have been the anxiety or the stress from the day before, but it felt like my stomach was tearing from only one slice of bread. Thankfully, I had eaten a lot the day before yesterday, when I was still at home. My friends and I went to an all-you-can-eat buffet in town, before we watched a movie together. Thinking about it, it was actually strange. All of those thing felt so distant, so non-existent right now. Like a dream you could only remember partly.

After eating, every half an hour or so, the same people in the gray overalls that abducted us yesterday came and took one of us with them. Any who went with them would never return and they always came back. I knew what they were doing, I had seen enough such movies. They were searching for some kind of information, that one of us knew. Maybe knew. And they were going to get it out of our heads. Whether they were doing this metaphorically or even _literally_ , no idea. It seemed like I was the last one to figure out, when half an hour after they took away the girl that sat opposing me was taken with them, they came back for me.

The room they led me to was... unimpressive, to say that. It was a cube of concrete, with three chairs and a table, made of white plastic. It was pretty much the same as the hallway the overalls led me through, gray in gray, with the occasional fluorescent tubes giving the whole place a run down feeling, like I was in a vault from the Cold War.

"You must have lots of questions," the man – apparently my interrogator – asked. He was the same guy who carried me yesterday. If I had to guess his height, I would've said at least two meters, probably more. His head was clear shaven, or maybe he was just bald, that was hard to say. A burn scar was stretched across his whole face, distorting and freezing his mimics to a half-grinning and half-serious monstrosity. I guess you could never really know what he was thinking.

"That's good," he continued, "because we have some too. Maybe we can help each other."

"We know what you might be thinking right now," a girl, who had taken place on the second chair, interrupted him, "but we are not the bad guys. I'm afraid, I can't call us the good guys either, but still."

I remember her from yesterday as well, she was the one who had sedated me. Looking at her now, she seemed even thinner than on the helicopter, almost anorexic. Maybe she was indeed sick, at least she looked that way, her face was as pale as the table she was sitting in front of and her short black her clung to her sweaty head like a helmet.

"Do you remember your name?"

Her question eventually snapped me out of my observations. And what question that was. If I remembered my name? Of course I did! It's not like I didn't hear it every day in my life, like I was, you know, raised with it! Of course I know what my name is. Of course I do. I do. But actually, I didn't. No matter how I searched my head, tried to remember when my friends or my parents called me, when my teachers made me do something on the blackboard, my name displayed on my Duel Disk as I dueled. But there was nothing. Nothing. I didn't know what my name was.

I don't know, how look it took me to realize that, but it must have been long, because the guy suddenly asked: "Can you speak?"

Despite my reaction to the previous question, I was still dumbfounded by this. I could speak. I had to speak. But when had the last time been, that I had spoken? I was sure it couldn't have been long, but I couldn't remember. So it eventually took me several minutes and a lot of coughing to rattle out a faint "yes", as if that was the first word that ever escaped my lips.

One could see that the big guy was getting impatient, as he was starting to tip on the table with his fingers: "So, what is your name?"

It was incredibly hard to answer his question, not only psychologically, but also physically, as my throat seemed to rebel against every word I tried to squeeze out of it: "I don't know."

"That's not an issue," the girl took the word again. "If it is still hard for you to speak, you can also just shake your head or something. It's pretty common that one loses ones basic abilities of life after spending some time in the pod. But were going to train that with you, so don't worry. You'll soon be able to eat, drink, speak and defecate like you could before."

I could tell from the look on her face that I was looking confused as hell, but also that she was waiting for me to ask something. So I took the first thing that came to my mind, what I also regarded as most pressing, putting it out in the simplest – and thus least painful – way I could: "Pod?"

"The pod is the glass capsule we rescued you from."

 _'Thank you, I figured out that much, although 'rescue' isn't the term that would come to my mind.'_

"It's hard to explain what it actually is or how it works, you'd need a science decree to do so, I'll only explain what it does. It preserves your body and puts you into a coma, while taking care of your nourishment and your life functions. It eventually slows them down to a minimum, so your body is only inches from being declared dead – which is the reason why you have such troubles speaking or cannot eat that much, as you might have already experienced."

I couldn't help myself, but I nodded my head at this. What this girl was telling me here was next to impossible. From what I remembered from home, technology like that – controlling other peoples body functions so easily – was stuff you saw in Sci-Fi movies.

"While keeping your body out of the way, so to say, the pod makes your brain work at full capacity. It puts you into a mental landscape, fully computer generated. It can display almost every situation imaginable. From what I've heard from the people who were here before you, they were placed in war zones, ancient tribes in some jungles, in giant, empty cities where they had to kill rats for food... Anyway, it's important that you realize what this means."

She looked at me like she wanted an answer, to a question she had not posed, so I only shook my head.

"You have been in the pod as well," she continued, heavily articulating every single word, as if she was waiting for me to catch it, "you lived in the CG World as well. And you might even still remember some of it."

Eventually, I was getting what she was trying to say. But that couldn't be possible. I had childhood memories. I remembered my first day of school. My first duel. My first kiss.

"Everything you believe you have experienced, is a lie."

And this was the point where I snapped. With the loudest scream my throat could produce, I leaped across the table to punch her into her bony face until she took back what she just said. Or, at least, that was what I was trying to do, but the huge guy caught me mid-jump, turned my arm behind my back and pinned me to the table.

The white plastic was bending heavily from the weight he put on top of me, so I was seriously worried it would break and the shards would cut open my face.

"Everything alright, Minori?" he asked.

"I can handle a boy who's fresh out of the pod by myself, but thanks Hisao."

As I felt the weight on my back shifting, I assumed that he was then talking to me: "And you calm down boy. I know the truth is unpleasant. I know you still refuse to believe us. But stay seated and we'll sort this out."

"As you might have experienced," the girl, whose apparent name was Minori, continued, with Hisao still having me pinned to the table, "you still remember things you did or lived through in the pod, although those vanish over time. What is more important, you should be able to remember things that happened before you were placed in the pod."

Memories from before the pod? I didn't even know I was being in a pod a few minutes ago.

"Let go of me," I said. Talking was slowly starting to becomes easier.

Hisao actually released his grip on my arm, but only after forcefully seating me on my chair again.

"Fine," he said, "but stay seated this time."

"So," the girl asked again, "do you remember anything from your life before the pod?"

"No," I answered. "My memories go back into my earliest childhood, but there is nothing that isn't happening in what you call 'a lie'."

This answer seemed to be enough to furrow the girls brow: "Really? They could've possibly kept your CG World close to your real world. It's often the details that matter. Did you ever notice something like that? A red flower in a vase and the next day it was blue, for example."

"Nothing," I said. "But I wasn't really paying attention on that stuff either."

"That's the usual answer," Minori continued, "but that doesn't mean that you don't have any. Everyone who has been here before had those and they were coming back."

"It's strange that he has no memories at all. The others at least remembered something faint when we first asked them," Hisao said, speaking to Minori like I wasn't in the room anymore.

"That's nothing special," she answered, "maybe he's just slow."

I didn't know whether this was an insult of sorts and already wanted to protest, but Minori cut me short.

"Maybe we could try something else," she said, before getting up. She took her chair and put it aside, placing it on one of the walls of the concrete brick, before signaling me and Hisao to do the same, while she put the table away.

Once this was done, she handed me a Duel Disk: "We've found this with you, it lay next to your pod. Maybe a duel can help you to refresh your memories."

With this, she went a few steps back, outlining a imaginary duel arena, before putting on her own Duel Disk.

"Do you still know how to Duel?" Hidao asked from the side.

I actually did. Despite the many things that I forgot, including my name, I could perfectly remember the rules of the game we were about to play. It was kinda grotesque, that I remembered that, of all.

"I do. Let's go," I answered, hitting the 'Start'-Button on my Duel Disk, but before the Duel Screen opened, it showed me a panel with a red background, reading 'Enter Name'.

Being fed up with this, I just entered a random name, so I could eventually skip to the Duel.

 **Minori: 4000 LP**

 **Yuro: 4000 LP**

"Yuro?" Minori asked, "Is that your name?"

"Until I figure out something different," I sighed, "just call me Yuro."

"Fine," she replied, "I'll take the start by Normal Summoning 'Howling Insect'." A giant image of the card appeared in front of her, before dispensing into a big, blue grasshopper.

Howling Insect: EARTH / Insect / Effect / Level 3 / 1200 ATK / 1300 DEF

"Next, I activate the Spell Card 'Verdant Sanctuary', before ending my turn." As her Continuous Spell Card appeared on the field, the concrete room behind her morphed into a mossy forest, with several small insect seen in it.

"My turn," I said, while drawing a card, "I Normal Summon 'Skyghost Migrat'." A ghostly image of a pigeon, with gray feathers and a red belly sat down in front of me.

Skyghost Migrat: WIND / Winged Beast / Effect / Seedling / Level 3 / 1000 ATK / 1300 DEF

"Next, I activate my Spell Card 'Powering Current'." Despite having no windows and the door being shut, a gale picked up in the room. "It increases the ATK of a Monster I control by 1000."

Skyghost Migrat: 1000 ATK → 2000 ATK

"Then, I activate the effect of Migrat. It allows me to return a 'Current' Spell Card from my Graveyard to my hand, but if I don't activate it this turn, I'll have to discard 2 cards. I choose 'Powering Current' and immediately activate it once more." For the second time, the image of the Spell card appeared in front of me, powering my Monster even more.

Skyghost Migrat: 2000 ATK → 3000 ATK

"And at last, as long as 'Powering Current' is in my Graveyard, all 'Skyghosts' I control gain 600 ATK."

Skyghost Migrat: 3000 ATK → 3600 ATK

"Migrat," I ordered my monster, "attack and destroy 'Howling Insect'!" The pigeon darted forward, pecking into the head of the grasshopper and shattering it into pieces.

Minori: 4000 LP → 1600 LP

"The effects of 'Howling Insect' and 'Verdant Sanctuary' activate," Minori said, "the former lets me Special Summon 'Pinch Hopper' from my Deck, the latter lets me add 'Sonic Hopper' from my Deck to my hand." Her Deck spat out two cards, one of which she added to her hand, before placing the other on the field. It materialized itself as a large, green grasshopper.

Pinch Hopper: EARTH / Insect / Effect / Level 4 / 1000 ATK / 1200 DEF

Her cards created a steady flow of monsters, that seemed to always spawn more insects. That was a remarkable strategy, but I was sure I was better than her.

"During my End Phase, the effect of 'Powering Current' wears off."

Skyghost Migrat: 3600 ATK → 1600 ATK

"My turn," Minori said, while drawing her card. "I tribute 'Pinch Hopper' to Tribute Summon 'Shock Hopper'." Her green grasshopper disappeared, being replaced by a larger, brown one, which seemed to have speakers built into its back. It gave off a loud chirping sound, that caused the concrete room to shake.

Shock Hopper: EARTH / Insect / Effect / Level 6 / 2500 ATK / 1900 DEF

"When 'Pinch Hopper' is sent to he Graveyard, I can Special Summon an Insect-Type Monster from my hand. I choose 'Sonic Hopper'." At this point, I was convinced that Minoris Deck largely consisted of monsters that resembled grasshoppers, this one being of such a dark green that it almost appeared black, having the same speakers on its back as the much larger 'Shock Hopper'.

Sonic Hopper: EARTH / Insect / Effect / Seedling / Level 3 / 1100 ATK / 500 DEF

"I activate the effect of 'Shock Hopper'. Whenever an Insect-Type Monster is Summoned, excluding itself, a card you control will be destroyed." Minori pointed her finger at the bird that was still floating in front of me. "I take out 'Skyghost Migrat'."

The chirping the large insect gave off swell to unbearable levels, becoming so loud I eventually had to cover my ears, just before Migrat bursted into tiny particles.

But the noise didn't subside. "I attack you directly with both of my monsters! Come on, 'Destruction Chirp'!" This time, the shockwave of sound was directly aimed at me, eventually causing me to cry out from the pressure on my ears.

Yuro: 4000 LP → 1500 LP → 400 LP

"I end my turn here," Minori declared, although I could barely hear her, after having my ears violated by her insects.

After drawing, I examined my hand. It currently held no way for me to destroy 'Shock Hopper'. My first idea would have been to recover 'Powering Current', but I would have to recover Migrat for that first, what I couldn't do.

Therefore, my only way to win was to access the Extra Deck, so I opened up the slot and checked out what I had there. And it was not what I was expecting, to be honest.

Blank cards. Nothing more. Fifteen fucking blank cards.

So, that option was void as well.

My only way to continue now was to struggle a little longer.

"I Normal Summon 'Skyghost Moorei'!" The image that appeared in front of me resembled a large eagle with brown feathers.

Skyghost Moorei: WIND / Winged Beast / Effect / Seedling / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF

"With its effect, I can return one 'Current' Spell Card from my Graveyard into my Deck to draw 1 card." I took 'Powering Current' out of my Graveyard and placed it on the top of my Deck, which was then auto-shuffled, before I drew.

My biggest hope would have been drawing 'Powering Current' again, which would have given me enough ATK to finish Minori off. But instead, it was 'Resting Current'.

Keeping it in my hand was pointless, so I could as well activate it: "'Resting Current' restores my Life Points by 600 for each 'Skyghost' I control." A warm, gentle wind picked up in the room.

Yuro: 400 LP → 1000 LP

And after that wind subsided, without any and all command, something happened with Moorei. A green cocoon started to built around it, faint at first, but growing thicker and thicker, eventually obscuring my monster from view completely.

And after a few tense seconds, the cocoon dispensed. But it didn't reveal Moorei. Hovering in front of me was an avian being, covered in brown feathers. Its face was completely obscured by mask-like white feathers, just the eyes were visible, deadly like those of a hawk. When it tried to spread its wings, it couldn't, as the concrete room was too small for it.

Skyghost Overseer Sirius: WIND / Winged Beast / Bloom / Effect / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 1800 DEF

"What... what kind of Monster is this?" I asked.

"You just Summoned it," Minori retorted, "and don't know that? It's a Bloom Monster."

"A what-Monster?"

"Bloom Monster," my opponent sighed, "See, I'll explain it. Bloom Monsters are the Monsters that are stored in your Extra Deck. They are Summoned through the use of a Seedling Monster, your Moorei being one and I guess Migrat was one too. Each Seedling has a Bloom Condition, in your case, I presume it has something to do with 'Current' Spell Cards, and once that is fullified, a Bloom Summon can be conducted using that Monster."

"Sounds... easy." I said.

"It is," Minori replied, "You have no idea what it is and you just did it. But I guess we can talk this out after the duel, can we?"

"Sure," I answered, before viewing Sirius effect on my Duel Disk.

"I see. Whenever Sirius is Summoned, it immediately destroys cards on the field up to the number of 'Current' Spell Cards in my Graveyard. I only have one, so I destroy 'Shock Hopper'."

My Bloom Monster dashed forward, plunging its claws deep into the Grasshopper and ripping it into two pieces, before they faded away into light particles.

"Nice try," Minori interrupted me, "The effect of 'Sonic Hopper' activates. If an Insect I control is destroyed, you take Damage equal to its ATK."

The smaller grasshopper was building up noise again and before she became un-understandable, Minori added: "And that's game."

Yuro: 1000 LP → 0 LP

Both monsters that were still on the field faded away as the duel was decided.

"You are really good," I said, as simply saying 'Good game' or 'Congrats' sounded way to bland, I thought.

"Must be. It's survival tactics," she replied, "Any memories that got back? Or any more questions about Bloom Monster?"

I worked my brain, trying to find anything that wasn't there before, but – as before – there was nothing. "No to the first one, sadly. But I have one more question. When I checked my Extra Deck, there were no Bloom Monsters, just blank cards, before Sirius appeared. Is that normal?"

And, for the first time in the short while I've known Minori, she seemed insecure. "Uhm," she answered, after exchanging looks with Hisao, "totally. But we can talk about that tomorrow. It's late and our doctors say you still need lots of sleep. We're going to work everything out tomorrow."

With this, both of them wished me a good night and the same overalls that brought me here returned me to a small room with a bed. Although I didn't think of being tired at first, I fell asleep in a matter of seconds and it was the best sleep I had in a few days.

 **End of Day Two**

* * *

" _It has begun, young one. I hope you like the present I gave you. Although it isn't nearly at it's most powerful. You still have a lot to learn, and time is running out. Mind you, only eight days to go. Eight days for you to find out the meaning behind all this. Eight days to find me."_

* * *

Author-made cards:

Shock Hopper / EARTH / Insect / Effect / Level 6 / 2500 ATK / 1900 DEF  
If another Insect-Type Monster is Summoned: You can target 1 card on the field; Destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Shock Hopper" up to twice per turn. If this card is destroyed (either by battle or by a card effect) and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Insect-Type Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

Sonic Hopper / EARTH / Insect / Effect / Seedling / Level 3 / 1100 ATK / 500 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you control at least 3 face-up Insect-Type Monsters. Once per turn, if another Insect-Type Monster you control is destroyed: You can inflict Damage to your opponent equal to its ATK on the field.

Skyghost Migrat: WIND / Winged Beast / Effect / Seedling / Level 3 / 1000 ATK / 1300 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon while you have 2 or more "Current" Spell Cards in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Current" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Add it to your hand. If you do not activate that card or a card with the same name until the End Phase: You take 2000 LP Damage.

Skyghost Moorei / WIND / Winged Beast / Effect / Seedling / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you successfully resolved the effect of a "Current" Spell Card during your turn. Once per turn: You can shuffle 1 "Current" Spell Card from your Graveyard into your Deck; Draw 1 card. If it is a "Skyghost" Monster: You can reveal the drawn card; Special Summon that Monster.

Skyghost Overseer Sirius / WIND / Winged Beast / Bloom / Effect / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 1800 DEF  
1 WIND Seedling Monster  
If this card is Special Summoned: Target a number of cards your opponent controls equal to the number of "Current" Spell Cards in your Graveyard; Destroy them. If a Monster you control is destroyed by your opponents card (either by battle or by a card effect) while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Skyghost Overseer Sirius" once per turn.

Powering Current / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Monster you control; It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. While this card is in your Graveyard, face-up "Skyghost" Monsters you control gain 600 ATK.

Resting Current / Normal Spell Card  
Gain 600 LP for each monster you control. While this card is in your Graveyard, halve all Battle Damage you take from battles involving "Skyghost" Monsters you control.

* * *

 **Welcome to the Bloom Dimension. Please take your shoes off.**

 **Yes, this story takes place in a 5th Summoning Dimension. No, nothing in this story will contradict anything Arc-V has established.**

 **You want a quick explanation on what Bloom Monsters are? Yes, you do. Bloom Monsters are a kind of Monster that is stored in the Extra Deck. They have a light purple (lighter than Fusion Monsters) card frame and have Levels. To Summon them, one must control a Seedling Monster (Blooms equivalent to Tuners). Each Seedling has a so called Bloom Condition ('Can be used for a Bloom Summon if...') that must be fulfilled before the Bloom Summon can be initiated. If it is fulfilled, one sends the Seedling to the Graveyard and replaces it with a suitable Bloom Monster.**


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

* * *

„Life is great," I said, this day even before opening my eyes. I had dreamed of my family – mom in the kitchen cooking pancakes, dad working in the garden – yet I wasn't sure if that actually was my family. Minori told me that everything was just a lie, an illusion within the pod. But even if that was true, something I couldn't certainly say, it was still nice to cling to the safe place I may or may not have grown up at. But at the instant that I had opened my eyes and stared at the gray concrete ceiling, all of that was gone. I wasn't home anymore, even worse, I was starting to forget it.

The morning was different than yesterday; I was alone in a room. I don't know when I had been moved, but I guess they just wheeled my bed into here while I was asleep. Maybe they even sedated me. I don't know what shocked me more; The possibility that that had happened or that I wasn't really surprised about it.

After breakfast, where I was able to eat a lot more than yesterday, the same overalls appeared and guided me through the vault. This time, however, we did not end in the concrete interrogation cube, but a larger hall instead. While it was still solid concrete and of the same inviting gray as the rest of this place, it was kinda at the size of our school gym and even seemed to serve as something like that. At the most basic, it was a training hall, as I could see three or four duels running concurrently.

It took some time until I spotted a familiar face, or whatever that meant for me: Minori was observing one of the matches that seemed to have just ended. The two overalls guided me into her direction, what wasn't an actual surprise, but when the black haired girl raised her hand to greet me, I was somewhat taken aback, to say the least.

"Morning," she said, "Did you sleep well?"

"I'd guess you'd know," I replied, "as you certainly helped me keeping my eight hours straight."

I think she caught the broad hint, as she immediately responded: "People in your position often experience violent night terrors. And its not like we had soporifics en mass."

"If you expect a 'Thank you', sorry, but you'll only get a 'Fuck you' at best."

"Just as charming as yesterday, aren't we? Well, are you interested in why you are here today?"

What was this turning into, a quiz show? When I decided to not answer her question, she just went on monologueing: "I know I wiped the floor with you yesterday, but I think you do have potential. We're here today to test that and if you do well, we might take you on a field trip."

She turned her head to a near dueling field: "Tsutomu? Do you have time to try out our new recruit?"

Recruit? Field trip? I shuddered at both words. All of this sounded like she was trying to turn me into a soldier and send me onto the battlefield. But which options did I have? Running away now would only lead to me being captured, sedated... pretty much enduring everything I endured until now again. And when they really let me out, I might have some chance to run. It was definitely better than staying here forever. If I woke up to gray for even more mornings, I would eventually vomit.

"So," a slurring voice interrupted me, "you're that Yuro-guy Mini had told me about? I'm Tsutomo."

The individual that called himself Tsutomo was a guy with spiky black hair in his early twenties. True to the gym and most of the other people he wore a gray jumpsuit. He also had glasses, but those were so dirty that I couldn't even tell his eye color.

"I'm Yuro, yes. At least, until I find something better." I answered honestly.

"Yeah, heard of that shit. Must be difficult adjusting to the life outside of the pot. Wish I could say 'I know that feeling', but I don't."

"Wouldn't expect you to," I said, slowly getting tired of the smalltalk, "so, are we supposed to duel now?"

"Sure you are," Minori said, waving her arm at the free Duel Field to our left. "Would you guys be kind enough to stop flirting and begin?"

Ignoring her barb and Tsutomos following retort, I just stepped onto my place and readied my gear, being joined by my opponent after he had traded a few more blows with 'Mini'.

"You ready, bud?" he said, while putting on his Duel Disk.

"I'm usually ready," I replied, before hitting start on my Disk.

Yuro: 4000 LP

Tsutomo: 4000 LP

"My turn," I declared, "Draw!"

This time, I thoroughly checked my hand. I wanted to try that Bloom Summon thing again... although there were currently no cards that allowed me to do so on my first turn.

"I Normal Summon 'Skyghost Moorei'." A ghostly image of a large eagle with brown feathers appeared in front of me.

Skyghost Moorei: WIND / Winged Beast / Seedling / Effect / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Then, I merely Set a card face-down. Your turn."

"Naw, shitty hand Yu? This time, I can actually say 'I know that feeling'," Tsutomo said, while adding his drawn card to his hand.

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Endless Sky'." The ceiling of the gym morphed until a large, blue hole had formed in it, "once per turn, if I do not control a Wyrm, a Dragon or a Winged Beast, I can Special Summon one of those from my hand." He took a card out of his hand and place it on his Duel Disk: "Here it goes, 'Ryuu Ookami'." The Monster that emerged from his card vaguely resembled a humanoid dragon made from smoke, donning the armor of a Samurai.

Ryuu Ookami: LIGHT / Wyrm / Effect / Level 8 / 2900 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Next, I Normal Summon 'Night Dragolich'." Another dragon-like monster appeared in front of Tsutomo, this time, it vaguely resembled a skull dragon, with blue flames burning inside its body.

Night Dragolich: DARK / Wyrm / Effect / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 0 DEF

"While Night Dragolich is face-up, Monster that are Special Summoned from the Deck or the Extra Deck are changed to Defense Position and lose DEF equal to this original DEF. What effectively puts them at 0." My opponent explained, while I was still gazing at the 2900 ATK Monster he had just dropped on the field as if it was nothing.

Tsutomo seemed to have noticed that, as he smirked before he ordered the big dragon to attack: "Ryuu Ookami, attack Moorei, 'Mystic Smoke Wave'!" The Monster behind him unleashed some of the smoke that formed his body to roll over the bird that floated in front of me... At least, that was what he had intended.

"I activate my Set card 'Current Change'!" My Trap Card flipped up. "It Special Summons a 'Skyghost' Monster from my Deck and prevents any of my 'Skyghosts' from being destroyed by battle until the End Phase."

My Duel Disk spat out a copy of 'Skyghost Migrat', which I immediately place on my field, after which a pigeon with grey feathers and a red belly appeared in front of me.

Skyghost Migrat: WIND / Winged Beast / Seedling / Effect / Level 3 / 1000 ATK / 1300 DEF

Almost immediately after its Summon, Migrat was caught in a veil of blue fire, as of the effect of 'Night Dragolich'.

Skyghost Migrat: 1300 DEF → 0 DEF

Also, Ryuu Ookamis eyes began to glow in a deep red. "Whenever a Monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field while 'Ryuu Ookami' is face-up on the field, you are forced to send one card from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard."

I watched in horror as a tendril made of smoke reached out to my Extra Deck and pulled the only valid target from it – 'Skyghost Overseer Sirius'. And thus, my plan to Summon it next turn and wipe out my opponents field with it was thwarted before it even began.

Also, despite my Trap activation, the smoke wave of Tsutomos Monster struck Moorei and while the bird itself was protected by a gale, I myself wasn't protected and blasted backwards by the powerful attack.

Yuro: 4000 LP → 2800 LP

My opponent continued unfazed: "During my Main Phase 2, I activate the Spell Card 'Imagination Gate'. It lets me target an Attack Position Wyrm-Type Monster that did not declare an attack this turn and inflict Damage to your equal to its ATK."

The air around Night Dragolich – the only valid target that he had – began to flicker, before a copy of it appeared right next to me, striking me with a wave of blue flames.

Yuro: 2800 LP → 1100 LP

"You're starting to bore me," the black haired guy said, "I mean, brick hands are shit, but right now you're just a glorified punching bag."

"A glorified punching bag? Glorified in which way?"

"You know, creating Bloom Monsters out of nothing and all that shit. Like what you did against Mini, although you lost to her as well."

"I thought that was normal?" I asked confused. At least, that was what Minori had told me yesterday.

Tsutomo, however, looked as if I had made the joke of the century: "What? Oh, great one, Mimi. Buddy, whatever it is you're doing, it's fucking weird. And nobody can explain the shit you're doing, I bet you cannot even explain it yourself."

"Is that the reason why you are dueling me?" I yelled at him, "To see if I could do it again? To analyze it? Do experiments with me?"

This time, both my opponent and Minori looked like I punched them across the face. The girl looked like she wanted to say something, but Tsutomo cut her off: "No, Yu. That's what those fuckers we rescued you from do. 'Bet a years salary that they had you locked up because of that shit. We're just trying to understand it. Whatever it is."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked.

This time, it was Minori who answered: "I could go on about us not being the bad guys but... Actually, you don't have a choice, have you?"

I gritted my teeth at this: "You're not really making me want to trust you."

"Really? I'm so sorry," Minori replied sarcastically, "Does that mean you want us to return you to those scientists again, so they can plug you into a new pod and mess with your mind again? Just tell. Because I'm fucking fed up with you starting an argument about everything."

"Not really." She was right, although that was displeasing. If whatever they said about the pods and CG worlds was true, I'll choose them over that any day.

"Great," Tsutomo said, "can we continue then?" He placed one more card on his Duel Disk. "I set one card and end my turn."

"During your End Phase," I continued as well, "'Current Change' lets me add a 'Current' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." 'Resting Current' slipped out of my Deck and I added it to my hand.

"My turn!" I declared then, before drawing.

"I activate 'Resting Current'. It lets me gain 600 LP for each 'Skyghost' I control." A warm wind picked up in the gym, gently blowing in my face.

Yuro: 1100 LP → 2300 LP

"Next, I activate the Spell Card 'Pick-Up Current'. It lets me add another 'Current' Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." My Duel Disk spat out another card, this time 'Powering Current'.

And at this point, I checked my Extra Deck again. Fourteen blank cards. Before my last duel with Minori, it had been fifteen, before one of them was molded into Sirius. Although it did not allow me to defeat her, it is a powerful Monster. I did not know what I did to initiate this, but I hoped I could do it again.

And really – Right before my eyes, two of the blank cards were changing. Tiny drops of color were spreading on the white surface, predominately lavender, merging and growing in size, until the formed an image, a text box, level stars and a name for each of them.

At the same time, the two birds that were still hovering in front of me were encapsulated in green cocoons, just like yesterday.

After a few moments, they flaked away, revealing the two Monsters that had been blank cards just moments ago.

The first one appeared as a cross between an owl and a woman with long hair. It was of a slender build and concealed its body with large, white wings. Running from its head down its back was a large wave of white and gray feathers, resembling long, flowing hair.

Skyghost Overseer Atria: WIND / Winged Beast / Bloom / Effect / Level 4 / 1600 ATK / 2600 DEF

The second one was a mixture of an avian being, a centaur and a Pegasus. It had a horse-like lower body, with gray feathers running along its body and down its four legs, which strangely ended in four three-pronged claws. Attached to its back were a large pair of gray wings, sporting some white stripes on them. Its upper body was humanoid, yet still covered in gray and white feathers, another pair of wings attached to its back. A hawk-like face and deadly talons completed the stunning appearance.

Skyghost Overseer Acrux: WIND / Winged Beast / Bloom / Effect / Level 8 / 2900 ATK / 2800 DEF

As soon as those two were Summoned, blue flames engulfed them as 'Night Dragolich' was starting to render them defenseless. However, one flap of Acrux top wings was enough to blow them away.

"As long as I control Acrux," I explained, still studying their card texts on my Duel Disks screen, "'Skyghosts' I control are unaffected by Monster effects. Also, I can pay 1000 LP to negate a Monster effect and banish that Monster."

"That's really impressive," Tsutomo noted, but I don't know whether he meant Acrux effect or just my Bloom Monsters in general.

"The effect of Atria is also active," I declared, "All 'Skyghost' Monsters I control gain 300 ATK for each 'Current' Spell Card in my Graveyard. And I have two of them, so far."

Skyghost Overseer Atria: 1600 ATK → 2200 ATK

Skyghost Overseer Acrux: 2900 ATK → 3500 ATK

And thus, I had overpowered both of Tsutomos Wyrms. However, that wasn't enough to win the duel. Good thing I still had another Spell Card.

"I activate 'Powering Current'. I use it to raise the ATK of Acrux by 1000 until the End Phase. Also, while it is in the Graveyard, my Monsters will gain an additional power boost of 600 ATK. And because another 'Current' Card is in my Graveyard, Atria will boost them even further!"

I watched in satisfaction as a fierce gale picked up in the gym and increased the ATK of both of my Monsters by 3800 total.

Skyghost Overseer Atria: 2200 ATK → 2800 ATK → 3100 ATK

Skyghost Overseer Acrux: 3500 ATK → 4500 ATK → 5100 ATK → 5400 ATK

"Acrux, attack and destroy 'Ryuu Ookami'! 'Slicing Gale'!" The centaur-like creature started to flap both pairs of its wings, creating a fierce wind that cut through the fog that made up Tsutomos strongest Monster with ease and knocked him across the gym.

Tsutomo: 4000 LP → 1500 LP

"Atria, its your turn, take out 'Night Dragolich'." The feminine owl gave of a load screech that made the skeletal dragon shatter into pieces.

Tsutomo: 1500 LP → 100 LP

"Chain!" Tsutomo shouted over the noise, "I activate my Trap Card 'Dream Hunting'." His sole set card flipped up. "It activates when I take Battle Damage and lets me Special Summon a new Wyrm-Type Monster from my Deck. I choose 'Prism Serpent'." A tiny, serpentine dragon appeared in front of Tsutomo, shimmering in all colors of the rainbow.

Prism Serpent: LIGHT / Wyrm / Effect / Seedling / Level 1 / 0 ATK / 0 DEF

"Fine," I said, "I end my turn."

"Then its my turn again," Tsutomo said, although he barely looked at his drawn card.

"I let 'Prism Serpent' blossom as my LP are lower than 500!" he declared, while his monster in front of him was engulfed by a yellow cocoon. "Bloom Summon! Descend from the realm of dreams and show your power to the material world! 'Menglong, Ruler of Imagination'!"

Although I had done it by myself before, not only minutes ago, it was stunning to see someone else – someone who had seemingly done it often, even knowing the right terminology – Bloom Summon.

The cocoon that had 'Prism Serpent' encapsulated disappeared, but there was no monster inside the cocoon. I already wanted to ask where it was, when I noticed, that the room we were in had slightly changed. At some places, the air was somehow fizzling, as if something was moving. Something big, as it affected the entire room. I paid some closer attention and could get my eyes on some momentary details: Tiny wings draped along a large, serpentine body, a pair of horns, deadly claws and giant teeth. Tsutomos Monster was there. It was in the entire gym, yet not visible to anybody who did not know it was.

Menglong, Ruler of Imagination: LIGHT / Wyrm / Bloom / Effect / Level 10 / 3500 ATK / 4000 DEF

"Your Bloom Summoning is good shit, pal," Tsutomo said, "Your Monsters seem to adapt to fit your current situation. That is a fucking powerful ability. Like, really. But you won't win against me. Maybe next time. Due to Menglongs effect, he can attack you directly. Come on, 'Battle Illusion'."

In the blink of an eye, while I was still searching for the dragons head, from where I thought the attack would come from, a fist appeared out of nowhere in front of me, punching me across the face and sending me flying through the gym.

Yuro: 2300 LP → 0 LP

That punch felt convincingly real and while I was trying to get up, I saw that Minori was offering me her hand for help.

"I should've warned you. Tsutomo is one of the strongest people around here," she said, while pulling me back onto my feet. "But we thought that your ability would work best against a stronger opponent. Pressure and stuff. Again, I'd need to be a doctor to really give you an insight."

"Thank you," I said to Minori, before turning to Tsutomo, "That monster was awesome."

"Menglong?" he replied, "Yeah, its fucking powerful, but also really hard to summon. I do less often than you might think now. Still, I wanted to pull of a show for you. I could've also won with my 'Imagination Gate'. One day, I might tell you how, Yu."

"Guess it was better this way." I turned to Minori again after saying this, "Am I right that I failed my 'test' miserably?"

"Not at all," she replied, "the entire point of this test was for us to see your powers to shape Bloom Monsters again. In that regard, your loss helped us a lot. We do now know that you shape Bloom Monsters to adapt and solve your current situation, but not in an omnipotent way. You seem to subconsciously create them for the purpose that you _think_ can win you the duel."

"And why does it do that? I mean, my cards can destroy, protect and raise ATK, but what stops me from spawning a card that awards me with an instant win?" I ask, "more importantly, where does that shit come from? From the pod?"

"Finally starting with the big questions, aren't we, Yu?" Tsutomo threw in, but Minori bluntly ignored him.

"Want the long or the short answer? Short, I dunno, long, I don't know," the black haired girl shook her head, "and none of the doctors here knew it, when I asked them. The only idea I have is that the guys we rescued from know it. And that brings me to the start of a talk that I want to have with you tomorrow."

She apparently knew that I wanted to protest, as she added: "And I mean _tomorrow_. You are far too hyped to make a serious decision right now."

I could sense that the two overalls that have been guiding me since yesterday walked up behind me.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, huh?" I remarked, "You're going to put me to sleep regardless, aren't you?"

"We should give you a troubled night once, so you start to appreciate it," one of the overalls said, but he was quickly silenced by a glare of Minori, making me wonder what the rankings in here were.

Regardless, the overalls quickly returned me too my room. But unlike I expected, I wasn't immediately put to sleep, instead some doctors came and went, repeatably testing my basic body functions, heart rate and so on. They all assured me that everything was fine with me, still, although I asked them about my 'abilities' but just like Minori said, they knew nothing about their origins as well.

After being checked up all afternoon – they even wanted me to do some basic exercising – they left me alone again. I presumed they somehow infused me with soporifics again, because I quickly fell asleep.

End of Day Three

* * *

" _You're desperately trying to figure out the reason behind all of this, don't you, young one? It's nice to see that you still believe in the reason behind all things. You will have to see that sometimes, things just happen. Without any sense and reason, they just happen. But to relief you: All of those things happening to you, they have a reason. They happen because I want them to happen."_

* * *

Author-made cards:

Skyghost Migrat / WIND / Winged Beast / Effect / Seedling / Level 3 / 1000 ATK / 1300 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon while you have 2 or more "Current" Spell Cards in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Current" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Add it to your hand. If you do not activate that card or a card with the same name until the End Phase: You take 2000 LP Damage.

Skyghost Moorei / WIND / Winged Beast / Effect / Seedling / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you successfully resolved the effect of a "Current" Spell Card during your turn. Once per turn: You can shuffle 1 "Current" Spell Card from your Graveyard into your Deck; Draw 1 card. If it is a "Skyghost" Monster: You can reveal the drawn card; Special Summon that Monster.

Prism Serpent / LIGHT / Wyrm / Effect / Seedling / Level 1 / 0 ATK / 0 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if your LP are 500 or lower. Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot be destroyed by battle. If you take Damage while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. If you do: This card is unaffected by your opponents card effects until the End Phase.

Skyghost Overseer Atria / WIND / Winged Beast / Bloom / Effect / Level 4 / 1600 ATK / 2600 DEF  
1 Seedling Monster  
Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. If this card is in face-up Attack Position, face-up Monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each "Current" Spell Card in your Graveyard. If this card is in face-up Defense Position, face-up Monsters you control gain 400 DEF for each Normal Spell Card in your Graveyard.

Skyghost Overseer Acrux / WIND / Winged Beast / Bloom / Effect / Level 8 / 2900 ATK / 2800 DEF  
1 Level 3 WIND Winged-Beast Seedling Monster  
Must first be Bloom Summoned. Face-up "Skyghost" Monsters are unaffected by your opponents Monster effects. Once per turn, during either players turn, if a monster effect is activated: You can pay 1000 LP; Negate the activation and if you do, banish that monster.

Menglong, Ruler of Imagination / LIGHT / Wyrm / Bloom / Effect / Level 10 / 3500 ATK / 4000 DEF  
"Prism Serpent"  
Must be Bloom Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. […] This card can attack your opponent directly. […]

Pick-Up Current / Normal Spell Card  
Add 1 "Current" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, except "Pick-Up Current". If this card in your Graveyard is removed from the Graveyard by a card effect: Add 1 "Current" Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Pick-Up Current" once per turn.

Powering Current / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Monster you control; It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. While this card is in your Graveyard, face-up "Skyghost" Monsters you control gain 600 ATK.

Resting Current / Normal Spell Card  
Gain 600 LP for each monster you control. While this card is in your Graveyard, halve all Battle Damage you take from battles involving "Skyghost" Monsters you control.

Endless Sky / Continuous Spell Card  
Once per turn, if you control no Monsters: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-, Winged Beast- or Wyrm-Type Monster from your hand.

Imagination Gate / Continuous Spell Card  
During your Main Phase 2: You can target 1 face-up Wyrm-Type Monster you control that did not declare an attack during the Battle Phase; Inflict Damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. During your next Battle Phase after this card was destroyed by your opponents card effect: Face-up Wyrm-Type Monsters you control can attack your opponent directly.

Current Change / Normal Trap Card  
If an opponents Monster declares an attack and all face-up Monsters you control (if any) are WIND: Special Summon 1 "Skyghost" Monster from your Deck, also, face-up Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase. During your End Phase if this card was activated this turn: Add 1 "Current" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Current Change" per turn.

Dream Hunting / Normal Trap Card  
If you take Battle Damage: Special Summon 1 Wyrm-Type Monster from your Deck. During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard: Instead of conducting your normal draw, you can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.

* * *

 **I really hope I can get days out quicker now, not only one per year. So far, it has been working out.**

 **Yuro lost again? -27/10, worst protag ever confirmed.**

 **Nope, I'm not showing Menglongs full effects now. And that is totally because of plot reasons. Not because I haven't finalized his effect. Plot reasons. Totally.**


	4. Day 4

**Day Four**

* * *

The day after my loss to Tsutomo was actually the first day in a while where I was happy to wake up. It wasn't the scenario or the premise of me waking up, my situation was still as bad as ever in here, it was more the possibility of this whole thing changing. Yesterday, Minori told me that she had important stuff to discuss with me. Based on what I heard from her, chances were that she'd take me out of this bunker sometime soon, maybe giving me the chance to escape this group soon enough.

So I deliberately started my day with "Life is great", I got dressed in the same gray clothing they seemed to hand out to everyone here, before waiting for someone to pick me up and take me to Minori.

When the door of my room finally opened, it weren't the two guys from the days before, but Tsutomo, the boy with the dirty glasses.

"Morning, bud. Slept well?" he asked with a slurring voice, as if he just got up himself.

"You probably know better than I do," I replied, "I figured you'd monitor me."

Tsutomo just shrugged: "Those cameras are in every room by default, so don't be sure they'd be watching your room all the time. Although it is currently the most interesting program. Everyone who has ever read a book during his life wants to try and figure out what the hell is wrong with you. We need to get you out of here soon, otherwise you'll get star airs."

"And they're watching me?"

"No, they're not," he laughed, "Hideo and the Security would never allow anyone who's not allowed to to view those broadcasts. But we need to go anyway. I have the pleasure to escort you to your meeting."

He waved his hand at the door, prompting me to follow him.

While walking down the gray hallways, Tsutomo tried to give me some info on the location around here.

"We are currently in an old nuclear bunker, that was initially constructed for a paranoid billionaire. But he died before the construction could be finished and nobody knew about the bunker besides him. And because he constantly switched out architects and construction workers, nobody seemed to care about it, so it was abandoned."

"Why are you guys here then?"

"Hideo was one of the construction workers that built this and he had heard that it was left unfinished. And when we needed to find a hideout for our cause he proposed this. We finished the rooms we'd need, snatched electricity and water from the nearest place and settled in here. Well, nobody knows about this place and the security equipment is astonishing."

That wasn't really the answer I wanted, but I could roll with it as well. Any piece of information, no matter how minor, was amazing in my current situation. Bunker, Architects, Construction Worker. After my brain has effectively been wiped clear, anything that showed me that my memory and this world didn't defer too much from each other was a godsend.

My brain was effectively absorbing everything he said like a sponge. There was so much empty space inside of it and the gray mass inside was desperate to fill it with anything it got. I figured out that I could still recount any conversation I've had since I've been here by heart.

Also, Tsutomo seemed to be in a talking mode, so it was the perfect chance to figure out a little more about the people I was being with.

"And why are you guys _here_? What is that cause you're talking about?"

The guy I was walking along with just smirked: "I actually didn't want to steal Minoris thunder by telling you everything about us she actually wanted to tell you but… I might as well. See, there's this agency called 'Bureau of Recreational Energy Research'. Or simply 'BRER'. Call it however you fancy. See, the current main source of energy around the world is oil, followed by nuclear power. Those are either finite, although not in the foreseeable future, or really risky. That's why the government founded the BRER, to find energy resources that are infinite without a risk for humans or nature."

"That sounds pretty good actually. So what's your point?"

"You tell me, you've been there. The BRER ran the laboratory we raided and rescued you from."

"What?" I blurted out, stopping on my tracks right in the concrete corridor.

"Yeah. We actually don't know that much about what they're trying to achieve with that… we only know that the mortality rate during those experiments is really high."

"People die under the hands of a governmental organization? And the government does nothing about it?"

"Null. They're pretending that those experiments aren't happening, and they're blocking off any evidence that might tell otherwise. And that's what we're trying to prevent. We've raided the laboratory you were in so we might find some evidence we could use against them. For naught, though. None of those we rescued, including you, know anything about what has been done to them."

"If I understand that correctly… The BRER puts children and teenagers into CG worlds, where they live through various hallucinations, in order to find a source of renewable energy?" I recounted, "I'm sorry if I sound skeptical, but that seems a little… farfetched to me. How are they even trying to create energy this way?"

"Oh, don't worry. We were all like that when Hideo recruited us, but… Let me assure you, those experiments are shockingly real. You should know, you were part of them, or at least that's what we assume."

"I probably was, but I don't really remember."

"Yeah, that's kind of the matter here… But I think we should see Hideo and Minori before continuing about this."

Tsutumo picked up the pace again, but it seemed we weren't far away from our destination. Behind a heavy metal door that was marked with 'Conference Room 1', was a room that resembled the Interrogation Room that I've been in on my first day here a lot. Solid concrete walls, no windows, and a single table with some chairs, albeit the table was noticeably larger than the interrogation table.

"Don't get fooled by the sign, this is actually our only conference room." Tsutomo said, before taking a seat next to Minori, offering the seat opposing him to me. Hideo sat at the head of the table, with the seat next to me remaining empty.

"Well, good morning," Minori broke the ensuring silence, much to my surprise, as I thought Hideo would do so, being the leader of theirs, according to Tsutomo.

"I know that you're having a lot of questions Yuro," she directly addressed me, "and I hope that I can help answer some of them. First of all, the location around here is an old nuclear bunker, constructed for the billionaire..."

"Sorry Mini, already told him about that." Tsutomo bumped into the conversation, earning a piercing glare from Minori.

"No worries… Okay then, we're fighting against a governmental agency named 'Bureau of Recreational…'"

"...'Energy Research', they do experiments on humans and the government just watches and conceals it." I intervened, this time, "Tsutomo told me about that as well."

The girl with the pale skin again gave the boy next to her a threatening look, "Now, how about _he_ tells us the whole story instead, if he's already halfway though with it?"

"Nah, you're so much better in storytelling than I am," the boy with the sleepy voice replied unfazed.

"Fine!" Minori spurted out, before calming herself again.

"Okay… as you already the circumstances, I might as well come to the point where you come into the story. What we currently know is that you've been experimented on by the BRER while in a CG world and unlike all the others, you cannot remember anything from your life before that point. Now, our doctors would blame all that on PTSD or a similar psychic condition, yet the fact that you can also create Bloom Monsters out of thin air while dueling is a bit of a concern. We do not know if that ability of yours is in some way related to the experiments the BRER has been making, but we have to assume it is."

"You just assume? So you really have no idea what is wrong with me, even after experimenting with me for three days yourself?"

"Don't get the obscure idea of comparing us to the BRER. After all, we've got you out of there and could easily put you back into if you'd like us to do so."

"And the matter would be? All I know about them is what you've told me and you don't seem that trustworthy either, you've been drugging me every night since I came here. If you want me to believe what you're telling, then finally show me some evidence!"

"If it's that you want, then I'm sorry to disappoint you," Minori had gotten up from her chair and has almost been screaming in my face, "all we have are lots of dead test subjects, people of our cause arrested for treason and the sorrow and despair of those who know that their children or their relatives will never return…"

I could see that the tough girl I've been spending time with the last days was close to tears and to worsen that, I was the trigger that made her. I could only assume whom she has lost by the hands of those experiments, but considering she wasn't nearly old enough to have children, it must have been a sibling of hers.

For now, I've decided to believe her. Considering that she reacted that way when asked about proof either meant that she was really trustworthy or an excellent actor… But I preferred sticking with the first explanation.

"Fuck… I'm afraid you have to take our word as proof, at least until we return from our next mission."

"Your next mission?" I asked, still a little startled by her strong reaction, "what would that be?"

"Not _yours, ours._ " Tsutomo corrected me, seemingly stepping in for Minori, who was still shaking a little, "we figured out that you wouldn't trust us unless we show you what is happening, and your abilities are nothing that we would pass up that easily, so we decided to include you into a small group that will take a venture to the BRER headquarter."

"The BRER headquarters? Let me guess, you want to look for files and documents that detail about my condition." I knew I didn't really go that far out on a limp with that assumption, knowing they have been talking about my abilities not too long ago.

"Pretty much. You know, its pretty hard to get information about their greater goals because those are only kept in their main server and that one is pretty much impossible to hack. Trust us, we've tried that countless times. However," Tsutomo said, "they still keep really nice oldschool paper files about their 'test subjects'. Those are usually really obscured, though, to look like that someone got treatment in a hospital or was institutionalized in a psychiatric ward, but if we try hard enough, we might be able to crack the code in your file."

"Interesting," I said, "if those files are so easy to get, how come you haven't published one of them yet, after 'cracking the code'?"

"We never said it would be easy."

This was the first sentence Hideo has been speaking throughout the entire meeting yet, to be honest, I would've forgotten he was even there if it wasn't for his stunning physics.

"Also, the problem is the concealing Tsutomo has been talking about. If we handed them something that looked like a regular patient file and told them that those were the notes of inhuman experimentation, they wouldn't believe us, therefore those files are usually worthless, unless we want to be masochistic and revel in the suffering of innocent humans."

Hideos short speech left me in a shocking silence for a few moments. It wasn't the words he said by any means, but rather the way he said it. Hideo spoke with such a determination, with such certainty, that you don't even get the faintest idea to doubt any of his words. If he had the ability to be that convincing while more or less repeating what someone else had already said, it is no wonder he was the leader of this organization.

"Okay," I said after regaining my composure, "When is this mission gonna take place?"

"Tonight," Minori said, apparently having regained her composure as well.

"Tonight?" I asked surprised, "shouldn't I get some kind of combat training or something first?"

My question made Tsutomo giggle a little: "Buddy, if we need you to do that, we're pretty much fucked anyway."

"It's nice you're counting on me."

"It's not that, really. We don't need you to get in or get out, we just want you to see it with your own eyes, so you stop being so skeptical about anything and everything."

Apparently, I wasn't even getting a choice in this matter, I had to join this mission no matter what. Thinking about it, it was actually good. If what they said turned out to be true, I would stay with them and if not, I was sure I could slip away on the way back to the bunker. So joining this mission apparently only had pros for me.

"Will you two be part of the mission?" I eventually asked the last question I still had, directing it at Minori and Tsutomo.

"She will lead the operation," Tsutomo took the liberty to answer for both of them, "I'm not really the outside job kind of guy. I'll stay here and wish you all of luck, but you'll have some awesome people joining you."

I apparently wasn't getting any more information this time, because Minori took me to another doctor for a health check to see if I was fit for a venture outside, before putting me to bed and telling me to sleep 'in advance' because we'd be leaving at 1 AM the next day.

 **End of Day Four**

* * *

" _All parties have started to move. I can tell they are eager to see what will unfold come the next six days. Each one is preparing their champion the way they see fit. Not even I can tell what will happen when you meet the other you, young one, but I'm excited to see whom of you will emerge victorious."_


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

* * *

"Would you like some water?" Arya asked me, holding a plastic bottle in her hand.

I thirstily thanked her, taking the bottle and taking a few sips. We were currently taking a break in our trek towards the BRER headquarters, which was located on the outskirts of a large city, in an industrial area that wouldn't hold too many witnesses at this time. It was currently 2:30 AM, and we'd arrive at the site approximately in half an hour.

Arya was one of the rebels that joined Minori and me in our mission to retrieve my patient file from there. She was a slender young woman, although she wasn't quite as thin as Minori. Her face had a healthy tan and she looked rather muscular. Combined with her short-cut golden hair she was probably accounted as a great beauty among the rebels. Even the uniform grey armour didn't disturb that picture.

The other two that completed our quintet were Sho and Shun, two twins whom you couldn't distinguish unless you knew how to. They both had the same short black hair and brown eyes and of course wore the same clothing, in fact all of us did. I for myself didn't figure out how to tell them apart, so I decided to refer to them as 'you' and tried to avoid names as much as possible. Interestingly, both Minori and Arya had no problems doing this.

After our small group had rested for a few minutes, Minori told us to start moving again. "We should hurry," she said for the third time today, as she was originally hesitant to even let us take a break, despite being hiking for one and a half hour straight now.

After Minori had woken me up this morning and gave me the light grey armour to wear that everyone in the bunker had, I was eager to see the world outside. But what I saw was… disappointing, to say the least. The exit of the bunker was located inside a large forest, filled with firs and birches, which obscured the sight to all sides but above, which showed nothing but a cloudy night sky.

According to Minori, this forest directly connected to the outskirts of the city where the BRER building was located, so all I did see since waking up was trees and more trees. And this seemed to continue until we arrived at our destination.

"How are we going to get into the building?" I had asked Minori shortly after we had left, "And how are we going to get out?"

"That's like, the entire plan," she had answered, "We wait at the entrance for Tsutomo to hack into their system and open the front door for us. From there on we have to be careful, because we don't know if he can disable all the cameras for us. We know the room where all the files are located, so you and me are going to head there. Sho will guard the entrance and Arya and Shun the corridors we'll pass through. Once we have your file, we're going to leave the same way we came in."

"Sounds easy in theory," I had replied, much to Minoris annoyance it seemed.

"You nailed it," she said, before keeping silent for the remainder of our walk.

After walking for half an hour after the short break we took in the woods, we eventually reached an open area. In front of us stood a park filled with various office buildings and factories, however, Minori headed straight for one that seemed to throne in the centre of the park.

The BRER building wasn't nearly as tall as the rest of the buildings around us, standing at three stores the most. It was built like a dome, with rounded edges and its top floors seemed to only consist of glass panels, showing that it was nothing but a walkway around the dome.

"Don't get fooled by the appearance," Arya said next to me, her voice lowered so I could barely hear her, "the real deal is underneath that thing. Good thing we won't be going there tonight."

"Tsutomo?" I heard Minori say, talking to the boy who was in charge of letting us in, via the radio, "We're at our position now. Open the doors."

For a few minutes, our five pairs of eyes were directed at the small red lamp next to the large glass doors of the building, signalling that the door was locked. After excruciating six minutes, the light vanished for a second only to be replaced with a green one – Tsutomo opened the door.

"Great, we're going in," Minori said over the radio, but the only response she got was white noise. After hesitating a few minutes, she nonetheless gave the sign for us to enter the building.

The hallways of the building were all looking the same – white and clean, like in a hospital, contrasting the grey concrete of the underground bunker. The way up in the first floor into the office where the files were located took us approximately an hour. We needed to time each of our steps carefully to not get caught by cameras.

Manoeuvring through the building in darkness, we dropped off Arya by the staircase to the first floor and Shun halfway during a corridor, until it was just Minori and me reaching the office. The pale girl pulled out a few tools from one of her pocket and managed to open the door in a few minutes time.

"Stay by the door and watch out," Minori told with such a low voice that I had trouble understanding her.

I nodded in response and, while always keeping my eyes on the dark corridors, watched the girl moving quietly through the office and towards a large drawer. I could tell she was nervous as her hands were shaking as she pulled out different files before putting them back. I could see her grabbing the second to last one in the drawer, when my entire vision turned white and I heard Minoris scream.

Somebody had turned on the light in the office.

"Yuro, what the fuck are you..." she turned around to me, as our eyes slowly adjusted to the light, before she fell silent.

And when looking into the now illuminated office, I could see why she did.

A man was standing in one of the corners. He was in his thirties as it seemed, with blonde hair that showed first signs of grey, wearing a suit.

"Welcome to the BRER. How can I help you?" the man started addressing Minori, speaking with a low voice but with a hint of mockery.

It took a few seconds for Minori to think things over. Eventually, she came to a conclusion: "RUN!"

She darted towards the door of the office and I also backed out of it, only for us to be greeted by six man dressed in plain white armour.

"I see you are here to return subject BL1 to us whom you and your friends have kidnapped a few days ago," the man continued to speak as the soldiers in the corridor shoved us back into the office.

Subject BL1. It was undeniable that he meant me with this code. It was at this point that I realized that all Minori had said about the BRER must have been true. I was nothing more than an experiment for them, a three-digit code. Without a name or personality.

"His name is Yuro," the girl next to me spoke up, "and he's leaving with me."

The man just chuckled at this. "Please tell me where your friends are hiding, young lady. Then you may go, alone."

At first I thought that he was referring to Shun, Sho and Arya, but considering that he has been waiting here for us, it wasn't that farfetched to believe that he had captured the three as well. So he must have meant the base of operation of the other rebels.

"Up your ass," was Minoris cocky response, before quickly pulling up her left arm, shooting a beam of light from it towards the man, which ensnared his left arm that was equipped with a duel disk.

"A duel anchor?" the man said surprised, "of what use would it be for you to force me to duel you?"

"You know what this thing does as well," Minori said, "it knocks out the loser. If I have to defeat all of you to get out of here, I will, but I guess we can make a deal: If I win, you let us go, if you win, I'll give you the information you want."

The man just chuckled again. "Sure."

Minori: 4000 LP

Mamoru: 4000 LP

The name display of the man made Minori furrow her brow: "So, you are Mamoru Abe, Director of the BRER?"

"Yes. But please, call me Director Abe, for courtesy's sake, young lady," the director said, "I assume I can take the first move, after you assaulted me so rudely?"

After Minori had nodded, the man took the first card out of his hand.

"I Normal Summon 'Iron Chain Repairman', Attack Position." Out of the card a bulky man emerged, wearing an overall and carrying a large hammer.

Iron Chain Repairman: EARTH / Warrior-Type / Level 4 / 1600 ATK / 1200 DEF

"My next card is the Continuous Spell Card 'Poison Chain'. Then I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Two cards materialized on the directors field, one face-up and one face-down.

"And during my End Phase," the man continued, "'Poison Chain' sends cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard, equal to the combined Level of all face-up 'Iron Chain' Monsters I control. That being four."

Without a warning, a chain shot out of the cards image, ensnaring Minoris Duel Disk and taking four cards from it – Howling Insect, Gokipon, Insect Neglect and Shock Hopper.

"My turn, draw!" Minori declared, unfazed.

"I Normal Summon 'Pinch Hopper'." The same green grasshopper Minori had used against him once again appeared on the field.

"Then, I activate the Spell Card 'Insect Imitation'. I tribute my 'Pinch Hopper' to Special Summon 'Shield Hopper' from my Deck. And because Pinch Hopper was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Insect from my hand, like my Shock Hopper!"

The small green insect vanished from her field as fast as it had appeared, only to be replaced by two larger ones. One light green one, whose wings were raised to appear like shields and a large, brown one with speakers built into its back.

Shield Hopper: EARTH / Insect-Type / Level 5 / 1200 ATK / 3000 DEF

Shock Hopper: EARTH / Insect-Type / Level 6 / 2500 ATK / 1900 DEF

"I activate my face-down card," the director intervened as his single set card flipped up, "'Spike Chain'. Now, whenever you Special Summon a monster, choose if you want to send 4 cards from the top of your deck to the Graveyard, but if you do not, your monsters effects will be negated, also, their ATK and DEF will drop to 0."

"That's eight cards for both monsters," Minori contemplated, "but I'll pay the cost, so my monsters are safe."

"It's your choice. Just think about how your deck will deplete, you might as well deck out at one point if you go too wild with your Special Summons."

"Keep your advice to yourself. I attack Iron Chain Repairman with Shock Hopper." The large grasshopper gave up a loud chirping sound from the speakers on its back, causing the opposing monster to cover its ears and cry out in pain.

Mamoru: 4000 LP → 3100 LP

"I next activate the effect of Shield Hopper! If my opponent takes Battle Damage, I can Special Summon one Insect-Type Monster from my Graveyard. I choose Sonic Hopper!" A smaller, almost black grasshopper took the field, also having speakers in its back, albeit smaller ones.

Sonic Hopper: EARTH / Insect-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 1100 ATK / 500 DEF

Without a comment, Minori again sent the top four cards of her deck to the Graveyard, as per the effect of Spike Chain.

"Direct attack Sonic Hopper!" she declared and the insect built up noise and directed it onto the director, who had to cover his ears from the noise.

Mamoru: 3100 LP → 2000 LP

"During my Main Phase 2," the girl continued, "I let my Sonic Hopper blossom as I control at least three Insect-Type Monsters." The small insect in front of her was enveloped by a brown cocoon as she spoke. "Ready your weapon and destroy everything in your path! Bloom Summon! Gatling Hopper!"

The cocoon dispensed and emerging from it stood a large grasshopper, towering even Shock and Shield Hopper, a gatling gun built on its back between raised wings that resembled shields.

Gatling Hopper: EARTH / Insect-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

After she had thrown away four more cards from her deck, she turned towards her opponent again: "The effect of Shock Hopper activates, I can target card you control and destroy it whenever another Insect-Type Monster besides itself is Summoned. I choose Spike Chain!" The grasshopper with the speakers once again concentrated the sonic energy it was producing onto one point, this time causing the Trap Card to shatter into pieces.

"Next, I activate the effect of Gatling Hopper! By tributing one of my Insect-Type Monsters, I can inflict Damage to you equal to half of its ATK!" The large insect besides the Bloom Monster disappeared into light particles, which then flew towards that monsters back to fuel its gatling gun. "Come on, Vengeance Buster!"

The grasshopper didn't hesitate for a second, it immediately opened fire onto the directed, who had to cover behind a desk while the bullets nearly destroyed the entire office.

Mamoru: 2000 LP → 750 LP

"With this, I end my turn," Minori said.

The director didn't immediately draw one card, instead he took some time to examine Minori.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he eventually spoke up, "I didn't immediately recognize you. Miss Seiko, you look just like your brother."

My eyes turned to Minori, who took a step back, as if the director had punched her straight into the face.

"Of course, now that I've realized that, its so obvious. Those eyes, the skin colour, even your haircut. Your parents must have had a rough time telling you apart, did they?"

"Don't you dare speak about him!" Minori shot at him, with a hatred in her voice that I would've backed away from her if it wasn't for the soldiers behind me.

"But why not," the director continued, slightly amused, "It's not like it's my fault that he failed at our experiment. But it wasn't all for naught, let me assure you. All the knowledge we've gained from your brother and all the others went into the creation of BL1 and BL2. So you could say that you're trying to protect the one that was indirectly responsible for killing your brother."

Creation? Knowledge? Kill? BL2? My entire head was spinning from what that man said. I was created? By whom? What for? And what was BL2?

I didn't have time to actually think about it a lot, because Minori continued screaming: "Shut your fucking mouth! It was your fault! You killed him! You killed all of them! And I'll make you pay for it!"

"You're really a wild one, that's where you contrast your brother. He was so dependant, did everything he was ordered to do for the greater good." Director Abe seemed to be out to provoke Minori even more as he drew his card, who was shaking from anger.

"I Normal Summon Iron Chain Octopus." A small calamari appeared on the field, eight differently sized chains hanging from its body.

Iron Chain Octopus: WATER / Aqua-Type / Seedling / Level 2 / 200 ATK / 1800 DEF

"I hereby let my Octopus blossom as there are more than 10 cards in your Graveyard." The small squid that just hit the field immediately vanished again, hidden behind a blue cocoon. "Soldier of Justice, swing your weapon unto this field! Bloom Summon! Iron Chain Spearman!"

The cocoon changed colour, from blue to orange, before it vanished, revealing a humanoid figure consisting entirely of chains. In one hand it wielded a static chain that resembled a spear, with a sharpened edge on the tip. It pointed this weapon at Minori, ready to strike.

Iron Chain Spearman: EARTH / Warrior-Type / Bloom / Level 5 / 2100 ATK / 1800 DEF

"While my Bloom Monster is face-up on the field, all monsters I control will gain 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard. And due to your effort to protect your monsters, there's 12 of them. Your care for your monsters has proven to be your downfall. How ironically fitting, considering your care for BL1 is going to seal your demise tonight as well."

Iron Chain Spearman: 2100 ATK → 3300 ATK

"Spearman, attack Gatling Hopper!"

The figure darted forward, plunging its spear into the opposing Bloom Monster, but it failed to penetrate that monsters shields.

"As if!" Minori yelled, "Gatling Hopper cannot be destroyed, be it by battle or by card effects! And while I still take damage, Shield Hopper allows me to halve any Battle Damage I take!"

Minori: 4000 LP → 3600 LP

"You say that me trying to protect my monsters has sealed my defeat? Pah! Not only did I fend of your attack, I will also utterly defeat you come my next turn! I will always protect those I value and you cannot do anything about it!"

Minori seemed like she wanted to continue her speech, when Spearman appeared right next to her, pointing its spear at her chest, silencing her.

"You will see that all your effort was for naught. Whenever my Spearman inflicts Battle Damage, you will immediately take 300 LP Damage for each monster card in your Graveyard."

It took a few moments for us to do the math, but then both Minori and I realized in horror that she had lost this duel right now, as her Shield Hopper could only halve Battle Damage.

"Where is the base of operation of your people?" The director once again asked Minori, while Iron Chain Spearman used its weapon to hold Minori on her knees.

"Up your ass," she responded directly locking her eyes with the directors, before the Bloom Monster pierced her chest with its spear.

Minori: 3600 LP → 0 LP [LOSER]

At the sight of one of the few friends I made over this time being defeated like that in front of me, I couldn't do anything else but scream, before I shot forward to punch the shit out of the suit guy. But before I could take a second step, one of the soldiers behind me hit the back of my head with his weapon, causing me to fall on my feet and black out on the spot.

 **End of Day Five**

* * *

" _You seem so distraught, young one. What's the matter? Didn't I tell you that lifes would be lost along the way? You'll have to accept that you cannot save everyone. That's one of the few lessons you'll have to learn during the next five days."_

* * *

Author-made cards:

Shield Hopper / EARTH / Insect-Type / Level 5 / 1200 ATK / 3000 DEF  
If you control a face-up Insect-Type Monster with 1500 ATK or less, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Halve any Battle Damage you take. Once per turn, when your opponent takes Battle Damage: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Insect-Type Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

Gatling Hopper / EARTH / Insect-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
1 Insect-Type Seedling  
Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Inflict 1000 LP Damage to your opponent for each face-up Insect-Type Monster you control. Once per turn: You can tribute 1 Insect-Type Monster you control; Inflict Damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK on the field.

Iron Chain Spearman / EARTH / Warrior-Type / Bloom / Level 5 / 2100 ATK / 1800 DEF  
1 "Iron Chain" Seedling  
Face-up Monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each Monster in your opponents Graveyard. If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: Inflict 300 LP Damage to your opponent for each Monster in their Graveyard.

Spike Chain / Continuous Trap Card  
If your opponent Special Summons a Monster(s): They can send the top 4 cards of their deck to the Graveyard. If they do not: Negate the Summoned Monster(s) effects (if any), also, their ATK and DEF become 0. You can only control 1 face-up "Spike Chain".

* * *

 **Please excuse the absence of Iron Chain Octopus from the Author-made cards. You'll see the full effect the next time it will be relevant, that most likely being on Day Ten.**

 **Well, Iron Chains. I originally intended to give the director a general Chain deck built around Continuous Trap Cards, but then that was exactly what Barrett used in the ARC-V Anime, so I decided against that and went for Iron Chains with a Bloom twist instead.**

 **Iron Chain Dragon has no reason to exist except for 5D's dragon fetish.**

 **Say hello to Arya, Sho and Shun. You'll never see them again.**


	6. Day 6

**Day Six**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I at first believed to be in a hotel room. The bed I had been sleeping in was clean and still smelled like it's been washed recently, I had a bathroom with a shower connected to the room and a closet full of clothes. T-Shirts, Hoodies, Jeans, Shorts, whatever I wanted.

If it wasn't for the locked door, or the windows that you could punch against for minutes without leaving the tiniest crack, I would've assumed that the events of the day before wouldn't have happened.

Minori was probably dead and even if she wasn't, she was at least badly hurt. And I would've bet that those guys didn't waste a second thought on Minoris well being when they had me back. Not that I would've had any money to bet in the first place.

The back of my head still hurt like shit, but nonetheless I spent a great while of time inside the room banging at the door and the windows, screaming at the top of my lungs. Eventually, I gave up on that, because it proved to be of no use. I'd probably damage my hands in some way before getting out of here, and for fucks sake I couldn't scream any longer, because my throat hurt way too much.

So I decided to just sit on the bed and wait for the things to come. They probably wouldn't place me in one of the pods again, if they wanted to, they would already have done it while is was knocked out. Or, if my head injury was too severe for that to work, they could have put me into a coma in the meantime. They wouldn't have to risk me waking up and hanging myself with a piece of cloth or something.

Thinking of all that, they probably need me for something when I was awake. Awake and well, otherwise I'd be sitting in a dirty cell in some prison, with bread and water and not in such a luxurious suite. So they needed me alive and well, also, they probably need me to cooperate on my free will… However they wanna make me.

It took a whole while for someone to open my door, and it was the man that I wanted to see the most.

Director Abe.

"Good morning, BL1. I know you probably want to beat me senseless, but give me some time to explain myself, first. Is that okay?"

It wasn't okay. It wasn't okay by any means. I wanted to get up and beat the shit out of that sick fuckers twisted face until it was splattered all across the floor and my hands. But I couldn't. My arms were heavy as if they were made from steel and my breath was still irregular. I cursed myself inwardly, for spending so much force on the goddamn doors.

So I just stayed silent.

"Alright," the older man started speaking, seating himself on the single chair in the room that stood next to a small table, "I know you don't think highly of me. That all you've heard about me is probably the worst you've ever heard about anyone, but, let me assure you, I'm not at bad guy."

"You're a murderer," I finally said. Even if I didn't knew if Minori was dead, chances were low that I would ever see her again. So she was as good as dead to me.

"I know. God, I know," the director said, "I killed one-hundred and seventy-four people and counting, including your girlfriend."

"She's not… she wasn't my girlfriend."

"But I don't regret any of them and do you know why? Because I did it for the greater good. For a better world. Do you know what we are researching here? Did they tell you?"

"You kill innocent humans to find a source of energy," I tried to put all my anger and sorrow about Minori into any of these words. "and then you call yourself a good guy doing it."

"I see how all of this might look to you. But you may think otherwise if you know the greater picture. See, this world, as little of it as you may know, has two main sources of energy. Oil and nuclear power. The former of it is finite. Despite of what we told to the public, we have reports that in forty years time, the oil reserves of our earth will rapidly start to decrease… to a point where there will be none left in fifty years. That might sound like an incredibly long amount of time to you, but, for a fuels that needs millions of years to reproduce, it's incredibly short. Nuclear power is less finite and more dangerous. The power plants currently active are slowly becoming old. And older plants means more accidents, it's only a matter of time before we have a catastrophe beyond imagination."

"Get to the point," I cut him off. I wasn't interesting in taking a lesson about energy politics. I wanted to know what that had to do with me.

"If you insist," the director continued, sliding around on the chair before he placed himself in a presumably more comfortably position. "The government cannot hide this from the public much longer. Soon, the prices will start to spike and the people will take to the streets, unless we find a better, infinite option, that's safe for the public."

"Oh no, the people will take to the streets," I repeated, "so you justify murder with order on the streets?"

"First the people will take the streets. Then democracy will do its deed and people will elect those people who promise them cheaper energy at all costs. The countries that have energy will have to defend themselves from the invaders from outside. There will be war, boy. Some predict it will be a World War. And you know what they say as well? The next World War will be fought with bombs. The one after that, with sticks and stones."

"What about sun? Wind? Those resources are safe and infinite!" I recounted what I still knew from and learned during my life in the pod.

"Pah!" the director scorned at me, impressively being the first time he raised his voice against me today, "you live on this world for only what now? A few days? And you think you know how things work. Just look at the Duel Disk on your arm. Internet connection, television, SOLID VISION! The worlds a hungry beast, hungry for energy and we cannot feed it wind and light."

The director took a short break, presumably to regain a little of his composure, so I just stayed silent.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he started again, "but it's the truth. Wind and solar power don't nearly produce enough energy to fuel all of earths desires for it. Not with the technological advance we have at this point."

"I repeat myself, get to the fucking point."

"Fine, you know the card game Duel Monsters, right?"

I knew that this was a rhetoric question, but I couldn't stop wondering about its intention. Was he about to tell me the solution for the worlds energy problem was… a card game?

"Ever since that game picked up momentum, there were strange phenomenons where players could… influence the game in some way. Not necessarily cheating, figuratively speaking. The oldest documented incident was a duelist being able to draw the exact same card whenever he needed it, in a frequency that put mere good luck out of the picture."

It was starting to dawn on me where this was leading.

"There were also rare occurrences of people creating entirely new cards out of thin air. An ability you possess as well, if you don't know that yet. The government wasn't unaware of this happening and they created a task force to figure out how that was even possible. The result was both astonishing and… unnerving. Those people were capable of subconsciously channeling energy into their stack of cards to do those wonders. And that's why we're searching to harness that energy."

"But wouldn't that energy be gone once it'd done its deed?" I intervened.

"No. Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it's just converted. In this case, it dispenses into the air once it had done the necessary change to the cards. But we were able to invent a technology that could capture and use it."

"But what kind of energy is that? I mean, it has to come from somewhere, and you say it cannot be created," I asked.

"You almost answered your own question BL1. Just continue that thought," the director simply responded.

"It cannot be outside energy, if so you could just extract if from wherever we get it. So it must come from inside myself..." it took me a while, before I got onto the solution, which was hilariously simple in hindsight. "It drains my life energy."

"Exactly. We experimented with people we knew had the genetics to do those things, sadly enough, they couldn't freely control their abilities and thus, in the end all of our tests failed, most of them resulting in the death of the subjects. The good thing was, that we had a backup strategy. We analyzed the genetics of our test subjects and were able to isolate the gene that made the card manipulation possible. And eventually, using the most modern technology we could access, we were able to create a human fetus that carried the strongest card manipulation genes we could possibly create."

This was the point where I knew what he was going to say, where I knew what it all meant for me, but I wanted him to say it. Because as long as he hadn't said it yet, there was a chance that it all wasn't true, that I was mistaken and that…

"And that's you, BL1."

There it was. The realization that caused my entire life to make a heel-turn for the second time in the last days. I was an artificially created human. Made for the lone purpose of harnessing energy from my body. I wasn't even human, I was an experiment!

I clenched my fists as hard as I could, digging my nails into the flesh until it started to bleed, because that helped me to stay focused on the director. The last thing I wanted to do was to start crying in front of that man.

"I know this might now be easy for you to deal with and I'd leave you alone under normal circumstances but, we really need your help. To test if our experiment was a success. I know its presumptuous to even ask you for something like this, considering the things we've done to you today and yesterday, but think of it from an outside view. I told you there would be war, if we don't succeed. And if war comes, billions of people will die. Isn't the life of billions worth the life of a few? To become a murderer?"

I still remained silent, only staring at him with all the hate I could possibly bring up.

"That's what I tell myself every day before I go to sleep. That all that I've done that day saved billions of innocent lives. Maybe it makes it easier for you too, to accept your existence the way it is. But we really need your help BL1."

"So you need me to die?"

"No," the director quickly intervened, "we don't need you to waste all of your life energy at once. It creates an immense energy output either way and you dying on the spot would probably blow up all of our systems. It maybe doesn't even work that way. We assume that your brain still has your survival instinct before everything else, effectively putting a limiter on how strong the cards you create can be. Oh, that's the formula by the way, the more energy you use, the stronger your creations will be."

"Probably? Maybe? Assume? You're really sounding well informed here."

"I cannot pretend to know what I'm talking about here, this is an entirely new terrain for my entire team."

I didn't want to help them. I just wanted to get out of here and go back to the rebels base but… Could I? Despite the director never saying it out loud, I was effectively held prisoner here. It was a comfortable prison, but a prison nonetheless. As hard as it was, my only option was to play along.

"Okay. I'll do anything. Not for you, but for the greater good."

"That's pleasant to hear," the director responded, looking infinitely relieved.

"Under two contitions."

If I would have been in a funny mood, I could have laughed my ass of at the directors falling face.

"First," I began, "Minori. Is she alive?"

"Miss Seiko?" the director repeated, "Yes, but she's in a critical condition, I'm afraid."

I couldn't say that relieved me. Minori was alive, and I was infinitely happy that she was, but I'd probably never see her again. And even if I did, she wouldn't be happy to see I collaborated with her enemy.

"Do everything you can to save her," I named my first condition, "and once she's well enough to leave, let her go and never bother her again."

"Excuse me, but she chose to bothered us in the first..."

"My second condition," I cut him off, "You'll never call me BL1 again. Call me Yuro."

I couldn't tell whether that had amused the director, but he chuckled a little.

"You know, I actually expected something like this." He got up and turned towards the door, "So, we have a deal. In exchange for your help Yuro, no harm will be done to Miss Seiko."

He opened the door and turned to go, but before he left the room, he raised his voice once more: "I'd like to tell you that BL2 woke up today. In foresight of you demanding your own name, we decided to call him Yoru from now on. You'll meet him tomorrow, at the earliest."

With this, he closed the door leaving me alone again, at last. I couldn't tell how long our conversation had lasted, it could've been hours or just a few minutes. At his point, when I could finally cry about everything I've heard this day, I couldn't. I was more focused than ever, my head spinning around countless questions, with one name coming up more often than anything else.

Yoru.

 **End of Day Six**

* * *

" _Don't fear the future young one, although it might take unexpected turns at times. The events that happen to you will eventually lead up to the battle I desire and until then, no harm shall be done to you."_


	7. Day 7

**Day Seven**

* * *

Once I got myself used to being stuck in this room for the time being, it turned out to not be the worst prison cell. On the plus side was definitely the shower, it felt like I hadn't took a shower for ages after I stepped out of it this morning. What was probably true, after all, I technically wasn't alive until six days ago.

Yesterdays revelation actually explained a lot about what the rebels were desperately trying to figure out while I was at their bunker. I don't recall any memories from before the pod because I don't have any. I could barely speak or eat when I first woke up at their place because it was the first time I actually did eat or speak. And I could create cards out of nowhere because the BRER influenced my genetics so I could.

While I slowly started to figure these things out this morning – granted as I had nothing else to do – I still couldn't get my thoughts of off BL2. No, Yoru. I don't want to be addressed by a code, so he certainly doesn't want to be as well. It was only fair to refer to him by his given name, even when it was given to him by someone like Director Abe.

After wandering in my hotel prison for a few hours, roughly until lunchtime judging from the sun that I could see from my window, someone opened the door again. I expected Director Abe, but it was a woman instead.

"Good Morning, B… ehm, I mean Yuro," she greeted me, "I brought you lunch."

The woman was dressed in a plain white work coat, white pants and simple white shoes. Her shoulder-long blonde hair was bound as a ponytail falling on her back. And she did indeed carry a tablet with noodles in her hand, while holding a suitcase in the other.

"My name is Doctor Ikeda," she said while putting the plate on the table. The woman waved her hand at one of the chairs, before sitting down on the other one.

Reluctantly, I sat down with her and started to eat, but my initial doubts about the food had been swept away in an instant when I realized how hungry I have been. I bolted down the noodles while the doctor watched patiently.

After I had finished, she quit her silence: "I'm glad you enjoyed the meal. It was barbaric to keep you starving since you came here and I thoroughly apologize for that. Be sure you'll get everything you need from now on. Is there anything else I could do for you?"

Get me out of here, I don't want anything else. But I guessed that was out of the picture. I was unsure on how far I could go with my wishes, so I decided to test the water a little at first: "Its really boring in here over time. Maybe a television or a PC, maybe a good book? Something along those lines."

Doctor Ikeda just chuckled as if she had already expected that: "I'll see what I can do."

She waited a few more moments, maybe she expected me to have more wishes, before she continued: "What I'm here for today is to prepare you for today's test of our Bloom Energy Machine, referred to as BEM in general."

She put the plate away and flung her suitcase on the table, before opening it up the way I couldn't see its insides.

"You're going to be facing our second prototype, Yoru in a duel. The goal of that duel is to Summon as many self-created Bloom Monsters as possible, to test out the capacity of the BEM."

"And Yoru is… is he just like me?" I eventually asked one of the questions that had bugged me ever since the director left yesterday.

Oddly, Doctor Ikeda seemed to contemplate her answer for a few moments: "Well… yes and no. In your basic premise, you are both exactly the same. We had that human foetus with the maximum Card Manipulation gene and we artificially made it split, effectively making you and Yoru twins. You were then bred and raised in a pod. But from there on, you both take different routes, because we wanted to experiment with a different upbringing for both of you. You were raised in our projection of an everyday family. You gained personality, wishes, desires, learnt your own life lessons. Despite all, I was glad that it was you who was kidnapped by the rebels and not Yoru because it helped shaping your sense of self further."

I tried to make no heed out of that I was displeased with what she was saying. Experimenting with me and my twin brother and calling those who came to rescue us kidnappers. This woman was the epitome of what the rebels were fighting.

"Yet Yoru," it seemed she slowly got used to using real names instead of code words for us, "was raised in a blank state, eternal sleep if you will. We influenced his brain with what he'd need to survive, as that you need to eat and drink to survive as well our language, as well as the rules of Duel Monsters to prepare him for his purpose, but we completely kept him shut away from any human contact. Yesterday was the first time he was conscious. He's effectively a blank slate, that has yet to be written on."

If I thought that I had been disgusted by this woman so far, she had now surpassed all my expectations: "So you robbed him of years of his childhood and adolescence? And now you're just waking him up to 'save the world'? Compared to that, your treatment of me has been the opposite of barbaric."

"I'm not going to discuss morality with you, Yuro," Doctor Ikeda quickly said, "I told you just because you asked for it."

"Either way," the woman continued, "we want you to duel Yoru today. Because the goal is not winning but summoning as many Bloom Monsters as possible, we'd like to help you in that account."

She turned the suitcase around so I could see what it contained. It was filled with stacks of various different cards, many of them I had never seen before.

"You can use any of those to improve your deck. Bear in mind that we're making the same offer to Yoru as well, so you're better off accepting it."

With these words she got up from the chair and took the empty plate with her: "I'll see you again in an hour or two, please get ready until then."

After saying that, Doctor Ikeda left me alone again.

One could say I was dumbfounded by the sudden generosity of the BRER and I would put those cards to good use, if I'd ever get out of here.

I spend the next hour rebuilding my deck with the cards from the suitcase, before focusing myself on the twelve blank cards I had left. They hadn't given me new ones, maybe because they assumed that I hadn't shaped any yet. I also didn't believe that I would summon twelve Bloom Monsters during this next duel, so that probably was fine anyway.

What the director had told me yesterday however got me thinking. He said that people were able to shape _cards_ with their life energy, but whenever he was talking to me he specifically referred to Bloom Monsters. That might be the most practical one, Bloom Monsters are always accessible as long as you have a Seedling with a fulfilled Bloom condition. But… could I theoretically do with other cards as well? As Doctor Ikeda said, the duel was not about winning, so I decided to do my own little experiments and placed one of the blank cards in my Main Deck. If I could shape it to a game-changing card, it was good and if not, it was simply a dead draw.

About half an hour later, the doctor reappeared and led me out of my room. It was mildly surprised that the hotel prison seemed to belong to the BRER building. At least the hallways looked exactly like the ones Minori and the others passed through with me on our way to retrieve my patient file.

We followed the hallways until we eventually ended up in a small duel arena, with one field being present and a catwalk above our heads, lots of people with coats just as Doctor Ikeda watching us.

"You need to strap these on," the woman next to me suddenly said, carrying two bracelets that were connected to the floor via a wire, "it captures the Bloom energy and transmits it to the BEM."

After I had put the first one on my wrist, a door on the opposite side of the arena opened, revealing another boy guided by two doctors.

Yoru. My brother, if one could call us this way.

He looked exactly the same as I did, the same hair, the same face, they even gave us the same clothes to wear. The only thing that differentiated us and that kept me from crying out to him as soon as I first saw him were his eyes.

They look dull and emotionless. He was simply staring ahead, without looking at anything, like he was still asleep. He gave no reaction whatsoever to the doctors hooking him to the same machine as me and putting his Duel Disk on him. He looked like a machine, barely conscious, create for the sole purpose of duelling.

I eventually couldn't stand his eyes any longer, so I turned to Doctor Ikeda: "How can you look at him and tell yourself you're a good person?"

The woman next to me didn't respond to my question, instead she said: "Just focus on the duel. And think about the greater good."

All the doctors eventually left the field to the catwalk, before starting up the duel software.

 **Yoru: 4000 LP**

 **Yuro: 4000 LP**

Without any prompting, Yoru started the duel with his turn.

"Because I control no monsters, I Special Summon 'Dormant Worm Sweeper' from my hand." He spoke those words as emotionless and monotone as I ever heard anybody talk, before the ground in front of him started to bulge when a small worm that seemed to be made of lava appeared in front of him.

Dormant Worm Sweeper: FIRE / Rock-Type / Seedling / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF

"While I control a face-up 'Dormant Worm', I can Special Summon 'Dormant Worm Crawler' from my hand." Another worm made of lava appeared, this time bearing small bumps on his body.

Dormant Worm Crawler: FIRE / Rock-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 1500 ATK / 900 DEF

"I let my 'Dormant Worm Sweeper' blossom as I control another FIRE Monster. Bloom Summon." The first card he had summoned was enveloped in a red cocoon, before shifting its colour to yellow after a few seconds. "Appear, 'Saint Shield Gardna'."

The monster that appeared in front of him was a slender human male in golden armor, carrying an oversized star-shaped shield.

Saint Shield Gardna: LIGHT / Warrior-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 0 ATK / 3000 DEF

"I let my 'Dormant Worm Crawler' blossom as I control a face-up Bloom Monster. Bloom Summon." The second one of his Seedlings was encapsulated by the same cocoon, this time changing colour to blue. "Appear, 'Marine Protector'."

The second Bloom Monster he summoned resembled a merman with purple, scaly skin and long blue hair. Instead of hands, it carried the two halves of a round, blue coloured shield.

Marine Protector: WATER / Aqua-Type / Bloom / Level 2 / 0 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Then I set one card before Normal Summoning 'Dormant Worm Burier'." His new monster didn't take to the ground, the only sign of its presence was a red, headed spot in front of Yoru where it was buried.

Dormant Worm Burier: FIRE / Rock-Type / Seedling / Level 2 / 900 ATK / 0 DEF

"I let Dormant Worm Burier blossom as it is the only Dormant Worm monster I control." Yoru wasted no time, as soon as his monster had materialized, a red cocoon formed over the spot where it seemed to be, changing colour to orange. "Bloom Summon. Appear, 'Fortress Wall'."

His third monster had the appearance of a large wall with two watchtowers on top of it to resemble horns of sorts, a walkway that resembled a mouth and embrasures for eyes.

Fortress Wall: EARTH / Rock-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 0 ATK / 2800 DEF

"I end my turn."

I was really impressed by Yorus duelling, even when he was acting like an automaton. It was fast and efficient, building up a defence that I would have trouble getting past.

"I draw!" I declared and added the card to my hand, before taking another one out of it.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Gathering Current'!" With it, I can add a Skyghost from my deck to my hand, like 'Skyghost Moorei'." My duel disk spat the card out before I added it to my hand, "Next, the effect of 'Skyghost Parakeet' activates, as it was in my hand when a 'Current' Spell Card was activated. It allows me to Special Summon it." The monster that took my side of the field was a small green bird with a yellow head.

Skyghost Parakeet: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Then I Normal Summon 'Skyghost Moorei'!" The image that appeared in front of me resembled an eagle with brown feathers.

Skyghost Moorei: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1000 DEF

"I immediately use Mooreis effect, I shuffle 'Gathering Current' from my Graveyard into my deck to draw a card and if it is a Skyghost Monster, I can Special Summon it." I did as I told I would and the card I drew turned out to be 'Skyghost Laysan', which I immediately Special Summoned. The monster that appeared following the cards placing on my duel disk was a tiny bird with brown feathers, that despite possessing small wings stood on the ground on its thin but look feet.

Skyghost Laysan: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 1 / 500 ATK / 900 DEF

And now, the field was set up for me to Bloom Summon.

I took out one of the blank cards from my Extra Deck and contemplated for a second. The director said I could create cards by my will, even though I had only done it subconsciously until now. So, what did I need to get past Yorus wall of defence? High ATK, but his monsters presumably had some protection against that. Burn damage was another option, but if he creates an impenetrable wall himself, he wouldn't leave such a gaping hole. Now, there was one weakness remaining: Direct attacks.

"I let Skyghost Moorei blossom as I successfully resolved a 'Current' Spell card this turn! Bloom Summon!" Moorei was obscured by a green cocoon, which then changed colour to orange. "Arise, 'Limit Accel Catapult'!" The Bloom Monster I summoned was a green coloured aircraft that resembled a flying flattop, with two cannons visible on the machines front.

Limit Accel Catapult: EARTH / Machine-Type / Bloom / Level 4 / 1400 ATK / 1800 DEF

The device on my arm glowed when the Bloom Monsters was Summoned, before redirecting the energy it seemed to create along its wire.

Well, now I had a means of direct attacking, now I just needed a monster to pull it off. All it had to do was to be capable of doing enough damage to win this duel this instant.

"I let Skyghost Parakeet blossom as it was Special Summoned by its own effect!" The green bird in front of me was enveloped by a green cocoon, which did not change colour this time. "Bloom Summon! Come out, 'Origartana'!" As the cocoon disappeared, my newly Summoned Monster appeared in its stead, looking like a human made from paper, carrying a slim paper blade in its right hand.

Origartana: WIND / Warrior-Type / Bloom / Level 6 / 2000 ATK / 1500 DEF

Now I had one more Seedling left that had its Bloom condition fulfilled. I could Summon a second monster like Origartana, but, I wanted to test something out. The limits, the director has been talking about. How strong could a card I create possibly be? As I pulled the next blank card out of my pocket, I tried to focus on it as much as I could.

"I let Skyghost Laysan blossom as I have a Skyghost monster in my Graveyard! Bloom Summon!" The tiny bird was encapsulated by another green cocoon, that changed colour to red. "Appear! 'Prehistoric King Tyrannus'!" The cocoon grew rapidly this time before vanishing, revealing a large Tyrannosaurus Rex, with lava dripping from its gaping mouth, fangs like blades inside.

Prehistoric King Tyrannus: FIRE / Dinosaur-Type / Bloom / Level 12 / 5000 ATK / 5000 DEF

I was trying to catch my breath. I felt like I had just come back from a three miles run, while I hadn't moved in any way. It seemed to be true what the director had said, the more energy, the more powerful…

My thoughts died out immediately when I saw the effect of the card I had created. Cannot attack directly, loses 2000 ATK after battle…. Restrictions, nothing but restriction! So while I had a really powerful monster in terms of Level and ATK, it was basically useless in any other way.

Yet it inflicted piercing damage upon battling… That might come in handy.

"I move to the Battle Phase," I declared, "and use the effect of 'Linear Accel Catapult'! It cannot attack itself, but all of my other monsters can attack you directly! Origartana, direct attack!"

The paper warrior readied its blades and darted towards Yoru, only to be stopped by Saint Shield Gardna.

"I can reduce the DEF of Saint Shield Gardna by any amount to reduce Battle Damage I would take by the same amount," Yoru intervened with the same monotone voice as before.

Saint Shield Gardna: 3000 DEF → 1000 DEF

"Good move, but Origartana can attack you twice per turn! Come on, second direct attack!" The warrior who had just returned to its position in front of me again darted forwards. It once again crashed into the star-shaped wing, but only lost a bit of its velocity before crashing into Yoru.

Saint Shield Gardna: 1000 DEF → 0 DEF

Yoru: 4000 LP → 3000 LP

The boy on the other side of the field, who was pushed to the ground by the force of the attack, slowly got to his feet again, coughing.

I almost wanted to ask if he was alright, but I presumed I wouldn't get a real answer considering how focused on the duel he has been so far.

"Tyrannus, battle, attack Saint Shield Gardna," I instead ordered my strongest monster to attack.

"I activate the effect of Marine Protector!" Yoru intervened, "If another monster is targeted for an attack, I can move the target to Marine Protector instead!"

The large dinosaur turned its head slightly so it faced the merman instead of the shield-bearing warrior, before firing a large ball of fire, which completely annihilated the opposing monster.

"When Marine Protector is destroyed, I can target one of my monsters and have its DEF become equal to double of its original DEF," he seemed to have chosen Saint Shield Gardna as the target, as that one was enveloped by a blue aura.

Saint Shield Gardna: 0 DEF → 6000 DEF

"But… the piercing damage!" I protested, "when Tyrannus attacks, it inflicts piercing damage!"

"It did indeed inflict piercing damage," Yoru responded before pointing towards Fortress Wall, "but my third monster can nullify one instance of damage per turn and gain that much DEF instead."

Fortress Wall: 2800 DEF → 6600 DEF

Well, therefore my Battle Phase was over, signalled by the effect of Tyrannus activating, lowering its ATK as it battled this turn.

Prehistoric King Tyrannus: 5000 ATK → 3000 ATK

All I was able to do this turn was put a small dent into Yorus Life Points, while he instead was able to strengthen his two leftover monsters even more than they were before.

"I end my turn," I eventually said, allowing Yoru to take over.

"Draw," he said, before picking a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Card 'Lurking Danger'. With it, I can revive one Dormant Worm from my Graveyard. I choose 'Dormant Worm Crawler'!" The monster that he had already used once in this duel again took to the field.

Dormant Worm Crawler: FIRE / Rock-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 1500 ATK / 900 DEF

"I immediately let 'Dormant Worm Crawler' blossom as I control a face-up Bloom Monster! Bloom Summon!" The cocoon appeared again wrapping itself around the red worm. "Appear! Karizaku the Hideout Shooter!" The monster that emerged from the cocoon was a humanoid male with, hiding behind a small wooden shield, pointing a gun at me.

Karizaku the Hideout Shooter: FIRE / Warrior-Type / Bloom / Level 6 / 300 ATK / 1800 DEF

"Karizakus effect activates upon being Bloom Summoned, letting me revive Marine Protector from my Graveyard." The man shot onto the ground twice, where a Graveyard portal opened afterwards out of which the merman with the blue shield emerged.

Marine Protector: WATER / Aqua-Type / Bloom / Level 2 / 0 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Next up, I'll use his second effect! For giving up my Battle Phase, I can damage you equal to his ATK times the number of Defense Position Monsters I control!" Karizaku redirected his gun, pointing it at me and firing four shots through my monsters and straight onto me. While the damage was minor in comparison, the shots hurt so badly I fell onto one knee.

Yuro: 4000 LP → 2800 LP

"That's it already. Your turn again."

After I had drawn my card, I quickly evaluated my situation. Things had gone from bad to worse rather quickly. Now Yoru had not only rebuilt his stunning defence, but he also figured out a way to damage me along the way.

At that point my eyes focused on the Spell Card I had drawn, as it was one of those from the suitcase. "I activate 'Bloom Whirl'! It lets me return a Bloom Monster I control to the Extra Deck to Special Summon a Bloom Monster with the same Level but a different name." The cocoon Limit Accel Catapult had emerged from formed again around the aircraft.

I pulled the next blank card from my Extra Deck and this time I focused on overcoming Yorus defence. Not immediately winning, not destroying one specific monster, not summoning an insanely powerful monster.

"Bloom Summon! Supersonic Epee!" The monster that emerged from the turned brown cocoon was rather odd-looking. Standing on two human feet with a human torso, it had just one arm which held a golden rapier, no other body features were present on its body.

Supersonic Epee: EARTH / Psychic-Type / Bloom / Level 4 / 1800 ATK / 1500 DEF

This should work.

"Supersonic Epee, attack Marine Protector!" The figure darted forward, piercing through the mermans shield with its weapon.

"Whenever Supersonic Epee destroys a monster by battle, it is banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard," I said, while Yorus monster faded into light particles.

"That still triggers its effect! I choose to have Karizakus DEF become double of its original DEF!" Yoru intervened, when the gunman was enveloped by the same blue aura as his other monster was before.

Karizaku the Hideout Shooter: 1800 DEF → 3600 DEF

"The second effect of Epee activates, after it battled, I can banish another card you control! I choose Karizaku!" As soon as the blue aura had subsided, the gunman simply vanished from the field.

My other two monsters didn't nearly have enough ATK to get over any of Yorus other walls, but that was a matter for the next turn, so I passed over to Yoru at this point.

"During my Draw Phase, I activate the effect of 'Lurking Danger' in my Graveyard," he started, "instead of drawing, I can return it to my hand." His duel disk exited the card from the Graveyard, before he immediately inserted it again. "I use it once again to revive 'Dormant Worm Crawler'!"

Dormant Worm Crawler: FIRE / Rock-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 1500 ATK / 900 DEF

"Then I let it blossom a third time as I control a Bloom Monster!" The monster that had barely been on the field disappeared behind the cocoon again, this time changing colour to purple. "Bloom Summon! Ready your fangs and tear down everything in my path! Battleclaw Wolf!" Yorus new monster was a black-furred bipedal wolf, with claws that were almost as long as the arms they were attached to. The only thing one could see in its red glowing eyes was blood lust.

Battleclaw Wolf: DARK / Beast Warrior-Type / Bloom / Level 6 / 2400 ATK / 2300 DEF

"Wolf, attack Supersonic Epee! Torn Claws!" The beast moved faster than my eyes could see, within a moments notice is was in reach of the strange figure that was my monster and all it took were a few slashes of its claws to reduce it to nothing but dust.

Yuro: 2800 LP → 2200 LP

"Now the effect of Wolf activates. After it battled, it will immediately destroy all monsters you control and inflict 500 Damage to you for each." Like a grey whirlwind, the wolf swept through my monsters, slicing all of them apart in the process.

Yuro: 2200 LP → 1200 LP

"I end my turn here," Yoru eventually said, leaving the field to me again, that had drastically shifted to my disadvantage.

"My turn, I draw!" My only chance right now was to Bloom Summon again and to create something strong enough to defeat Wolf.

"I Normal Summon 'Skyghost Dodo'!" The monster that appeared in front of me did, despite its title Skyghost, not fly, but stayed on the ground. It resembled a chubby bird with tiny wings.

Skyghost Dodo: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Level 3 / 1400 ATK / 1000 DEF

"At this point, the second effect of Battleclaw Wolf activates!" Yoru intervened my turn, "You'll immediately take equal to the difference in ATK between the monster you just Summoned and the ATK of Wolf!" The beast disappeared from my opponents side of the field only to reappear next to me, using its claws to carve open my right arm, causing me to scream out loud.

Yuro: 1200 LP → 200 LP

"Because I have…," I struggled to keep going, "I have a Bloom Monster in my Graveyard, I let Dodo blossom!" The bird on the ground was captured by a green cocoon, before I reached out for a blank card from my Extra Deck. All that I needed right now was…

And while I still was contemplating, without any prompting from my end, the card in my hand started to change. I could feel the bracelets on my hands heating as they absorbed energy, but it didn't feel it was mine.

Whoever was creating this card, it wasn't me. But that one wanted me to Summon it.

"Bloom Summon!" I declared, "Appear behind your wings and reveal your face to this world! Stealth Scales Bloom Dragon!" When the green cocoon disappeared this time, it revealed nothing at first. However, after a few moments, one could see the air moving on the spot where the monster was supposed appear, as the dragon opened up its wings that had concealed it from eyesight. It revealed a lavender coloured serpentine body, bearing four wings, two large ones that blended everything behind it into the background, possibly making myself disappear partly from Yorus point of few, while the other two were significantly smaller, probably only assisting in flying. The dragon looked onto the field out of purple eyes, almost bearing something like an amused smile.

Stealth Scales Bloom Dragon: WIND / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

When I looked up, I could see all the doctors as well as Yoru admire the card I just Summoned. Especially the doctors were probably amazed, as I could see all their instruments going haywire. They didn't expect such a strong monster to show up in this duel, and honestly I didn't either.

"When Stealth Scales is Bloom Summoned," I continued the duel, ignoring the shouting and the computer noises above my head, "it immediately banishes all monsters on the field and in the Graveyards that are Level 5 or higher, aside from itself." As I said that, my monster broadened its wings, absorbing all of Yorus three monsters as well as Origartana and Tyrannus from my Graveyard.

"Then, it will gain 100 ATK for each monster absorbed this way."

Stealth Scales Bloom Dragon: 2500 ATK → 3000 ATK

I could see the shock in Yorus face as he realized what was about to happen.

"Stealth Scales, attack him directly! Illusion Grenade!" The purple dragon with the large wings gathered energy at its mouth that took the form of a lavender sphere, which it launched towards Yoru who was blasted against the wall behind him as the force struck him.

Yoru: 3000 LP → 0 LP [LOSE]

After the Solid Vision cards had disappeared, everything went pretty fast, doctors swarmed the field and circled me and Yoru, leaving me unable to check if he was okay.

Eventually I was grabbed at the uninjured arm by Doctor Ikeda: "Let me escort you back to your room first."

On my way out, my eyes crossed with Yuros for just a matter of seconds. I could see a plethora of feelings dance in his once so dull eyes right now, yet I could make out which was the dominant one.

Fear? Love? Awe? Desire? Or… hatred?

 **End of Day Seven**

* * *

" _The real battle will begin soon."_

* * *

Dormant Worm Sweeper / FIRE / Rock-Type / Seedling / Level 1 / 100 ATK / 100 DEF  
If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you control a face-up FIRE Monster other than "Dormant Worm Sweeper". If this face-up card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Dormant Worm" Seedling Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and if you do, it can always be used for a Bloom Summon.

Dormant Worm Crawler / FIRE / Rock-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 1500 ATK / 900 DEF  
If you control (exactly) 1 face-up "Dormant Worm" Monster except "Dormant Worm Crawler", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Can be used for a Bloom Summon while you control a face-up Bloom Monster. Once per turn: You can destroy 1 face-up "Dormant Worm" Monster you control; Draw 1 card.

Dormant Worm Burier / FIRE / Rock-Type / Seedling / Level 2 / 900 ATK / 0 DEF  
If a face-up "Dormant Worm" Monster you control is destroyed while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card. Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you do not control another face-up "Dormant Worm" Monster. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponents turn and it can be used for a Bloom Summon: You can, immediately after this effect resolves, Bloom Summon 1 monster using this card as Bloom Material Monster.

Skyghost Parakeet / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 4 / 1200 ATK / 1200 DEF  
If the effect of a "Current" Spell Card resolves on the field while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card. Can be used for a Bloom Summon if it was Special Summoned by its own effect. If a face-up "Skyghost" Monster you control is destroyed by battle while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card. You can only Special Summon "Skyghost Parakeet" once per turn.

Skyghost Laysan / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 1 / 500 ATK / 900 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you have a "Skyghost" Monster in your Graveyard. If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Seedling Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and if you do, it can always be used for a Bloom Summon.

Skyghost Dodo / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Level 3 / 1400 ATK / 1000 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if there is a Bloom Monster in your Graveyard. During your End Phase OR if this card is targeted for an attack: Destroy this card. If this card is in your Graveyard after it was destroyed and sent there from the field and a Bloom Monster you control is destroyed: You can return it to your hand and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Skyghost Dodo" once per turn.

Saint Shield Gardna / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 0 ATK / 3000 DEF  
1 Level 1 Seedling Monster  
Must be Bloom Summoned in Defense Position. This card cannot change its Battle Position. If you would take Battle Damage: You can decrease this cards DEF by any multiple of 100; Decrease the Battle Damage you take by the same amount. If this Defense Position card is targeted by a card effect: You can decrease this cards DEF by 1000; Negate the effect and destroy the card.

Marine Protector / WATER / Aqua-Type / Bloom / Level 2 / 0 ATK / 1200 DEF  
1 Level 3 or higher Seedling Monster  
If another monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can change the attack target to this card. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; Its DEF become double of its original DEF.

Fortress Wall / EARTH / Rock-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 0 ATK / 2800 DEF  
1 Rock-Type Seedling Monster  
If you would take Battle Damage: You can have this card gain that much DEF instead. You can only use this effect of "Fortress Wall" once per turn. If this card is destroyed by your opponents card (either by battle or by a card effect): Both players take damage equal to half of this cards DEF.

Limit Accel Catapult / EARTH / Machine-Type / Bloom / Level 4 / 1400 ATK / 1800 DEF  
1 Level 4 Seedling Monster  
This card cannot attack. Other face-up monsters you control can attack your opponent directly.

Origartana / WIND / Warrior-Type / Bloom / Level 6 / 2000 ATK / 1500 DEF  
1 WIND Seedling Monster  
Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can attack twice per turn. If this card battles an opponents monster and that monster is still face-up on the field after Damage calculation: Destroy it.

Prehistoric King Tyrannus / FIRE / Dinosaur-Type / Bloom / Level 12 / 5000 ATK / 5000 DEF  
1 Level 1 Seedling Monster  
Must be Bloom Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot attack your opponent directly. Your opponent takes no Battle Damage from battles involving this card and face-up Attack Position Monsters your opponent controls. If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled this turn: It loses 2000 ATK.

Karizaku the Hideout Shooter / FIRE / Warrior-Type / Bloom / Level 6 / 300 ATK / 1800 DEF  
1 FIRE Seedling Monster  
If this card is Bloom Summoned: You can target 1 monster with 0 ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. Once per turn: You can inflict Damage to your opponent equal to this cards ATK times the number of face-up Defense Position Monsters you control. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you activate this effect.

Stealth Scales Bloom Dragon / WIND / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
1 Level 4 or lower Seedling Monster  
If this card is Bloom Summoned: You can banish all other Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field and in both players Graveyards and if you do, this card gains 100 ATK for each monster banished by this effect. If this card is targeted by a card effect: You can banish 1 Monster from your Extra Deck; Negate that effect and destroy the card, also, this cards name also becomes banished Monsters name. You can only use this effect of "Stealth Scale Bloom Dragon" once per turn.

Supersonic Epee / EARTH / Psychic-Type / Bloom / Level 4 / 1800 ATK / 1500 DEF  
1 Seedling Monster  
If this card attacks an opponents monster, after damage calculation: You can banish that monster and if you do, if that opponents monster was destroyed by battle with this card, you can banish 1 other face-up monster your opponent controls.

Battleclaw Wolf / DARK / Beast Warrior-Type / Bloom / Level 6 / 2400 ATK / 2300 DEF  
1 Seedling Monster with 2000 or less ATK  
Must be Bloom Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If your opponent Summons a Monster with an ATK lower than this cards ATK: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference. If this card destroys a monster by battle: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and if you do, inflict 500 LP Damage to your opponent for each. You can only control 1 face-up "Battleclaw Wolf".

Gathering Current / Normal Spell Card  
Add 1 "Skyghost" Monster from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase, except during the turn it was sent to the Graveyard: You can tribute 1 face-up "Skyghost" Monster you control; Return this card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Lurking Danger / Normal Spell Card'  
If you do not control a face-up "Dormant Worm" Monster: Target 1 "Dormant Worm" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it but destroy it during the End Phase. During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, instead of conducting your normal draw: You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Lurking Danger" once per turn.

Bloom Whirl / Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up Bloom Monster you control; Return it to the Extra Deck and if you do, Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 Bloom Monster with the same Level but a different name as the target in the same Battle Position. (This Special Summon is treated as a Bloom Summon.) You can only activate 1 "Bloom Whirl" per turn.


	8. Day 8

**Day Eight**

* * *

It was on this day when I decided to sleep a little longer than usual. Basically because there was not much else I could do, I was still locked up in the hotel room prison and the TV, or the PC or anything Doctor Ikeda had promised had not arrived so far, so it was either sleeping in or walking around the room like a tiger in a cage.

I don't know if the woman was surprised by it when she brought me lunch and still found me sleeping, or if she had actually expected it.

"Get up Yuro. I've brought you some food," she said while lightly shaking me, before I woke up from my doze.

"Thank you," I managed to say while getting up, still somewhat dizzy. I again sat down on the same chair as yesterday and ate my meal, albeit not as starving as I've been yesterday.

"You sure want to know how yesterdays experiment turned out," she asked me.

I did not answer, because I honestly didn't care all that much and I assumed she'd tell me either ways.

"The data we managed to gather from your test duel were amazing. We were able to convert your Bloom Energy into electricity just the way we intended it to be. There's just… that last monster you've summoned, it nearly caused the system to overload, at the very least we overheated the machine."

From what I understood from engineering, that not being a lot, I could tell that that was a bad thing. Did the power output from Stealth Scales summon somehow destroy the machine? I couldn't say whether I was amused or displeased by the thought of that.

"It's not a big problem," she continued, immediately invalidating my previous thoughts, "but it will push us back for a week or something. That means we'll have to wait until the machine is repaired, before we can continue testing with you and Yoru."

I nearly dropped my spoon when she said that. Did that mean I was stuck in this hell hole for at least a week, if not longer? "And what am I going to do in the meantime?" I asked, trying not to sound that desperate.

"I'm afraid you'll have to spend your time otherwise. I'll try and see what I can do about some entertainment or if we can let you and Yoru take some strolls through the facility. But I still need to discuss these details with the director, so I'll get back at you about it tomorrow." Apparently, she had seen my falling face, so she added: "I know what you must be thinking, you want to get done with this. But I'm afraid, its not going to be that easy. We're trying to build a new energy recourse for the world, that's a project for a whole generation. You're thinking of this as a race, go as fast as possible, maybe be done with it the day after tomorrow, but that's not what it'll be. This is a marathon. And we barely started yet."

"Okay," I simply replied, "so how long will it take until I can start to live a normal life?"

"I don't know. And I don't wanna give you any false hopes. It could take a year, or ten years, or fifty years. All we know is that if we succeed, we will leave the world as a better place."

"That doesn't really cheer me up, if you intended to do that."

"What would cheer you up, if I may ask?"

Getting out of here was my first thought on how to reply to that question but that would just reset this whole conversation, so I decided on something else: "How is Minori doing?"

"Minori Saiko?" She contemplated for a moment, maybe she was debating whether she was allowed to tell me anything about her, "she's well, but she's still in a coma, following the injuries she suffered from her duel with Director Abe. But she's getting better."

"And getting better means what for you? Will she wake up again?" I dug deeper.

"It means she's on the way of getting better. We might be able to wake her up next week, if her condition improves in the same way it has until this point."

"I wanna be there. When she wakes up," I blurted out. Doctor Ikeda simply nodded to the fact.

Although I didn't know how Minori would react if she saw I was working alongside her sworn enemy's. Would she understand that I only did for her well-being? Or would she start screaming at me, how she would've rather died than being on the mercy of the BRER? I haven't known her for long, but it seemed like something she would do, being the battle hardened stubborn girl she was. Or did the coma damage her brain? What if she didn't remember me? What if she didn't remember anything? It was a selfish thought, but for one moment I contemplated the idea of spending my life here with Minori, but I immediately discarded it. Even if she didn't remember, it would've been a farcial life.

"When we're already talking about people," the woman on the other chair interrupted my thoughts, "Yoru has been asking about you."

Hearing the name of my twin brother of sorts made my heart skip a beat. Somehow because of the fact that I had a twin brother since yesterday, but also of discomfort. The last look I caught from him after our duel yesterday made me wonder what I had to expect from him.

"What did he ask?" I said, trying to hide my initial reaction.

"First, you need to know that he started asking a lot of questions since yesterday. You need to remember that he is effectively three days old and that his brain was as blank as an empty canvas before you two first met. You had quite the impact on him," she explained, "he started asking general questions about life as well. What are we, where do we go, the whole drill. But he also seems to have a special interest in you."

"Get to the point," I demanded.

"'Why does he look just like me?' 'Is he really stronger than me?' 'Is he nice?' 'Can he move in with me?' You surely understand that I denied that last question. I also told him that you are really nice, despite contrary evidence."

I simply frowned on her snarky remark, letting her continue.

"'Is he really the same as I am?' 'Will I see him again?' 'Can we meet in private once?' He has been asking this last question over and over again. He even said he wouldn't eat until you agreed to meet him, but we shut him down on that quickly. He's a lot like an impatient, spoiled child who wants the most expensive toy in the store, but he'll sure change over time."

Somewhere in my head I was really displeased with her calling me a 'toy' for Yoru, but I quickly pushed that aside. He was my brother, after all.

"You don't seem euphoric to hear that. After all, isn't it better than the blank state he was in before?"

"It wasn't his lack of personality that bothered me," I replied firm, but calmly, "it's not the strange personality he's now developing that bothers me. It bothers me that you're ripping a human from years of his lifetime and childhood, then throwing him into an arena to fight for a greater cause he cannot understand because he knows nothing of the real life and then making him fight his only relative on a daily base knowing that he'll never meet that one relative as long as he lives, while those fights slowly drain his life until he will eventually kill himself for said 'greater cause'."

"What's the death of a few, to save millions…." Doctor Ikeda tried to start arguing with me.

"Please leave now," I cut her short. She was saying the exactly same thing that the director said over and over again, and I was tired hearing that every atrocity they committed served a greater good. Maybe it indeed did, maybe I was really just selfish valuing my own life rather than that of millions of innocents but at that moment, I didn't want to hear any more of that.

Luckily, Doctor Ikeda didn't complain, she just took the plate and left without saying any further word.

So I was alone again. It was difficult telling the current time, considering you could barely see the level of the sun through the small window, but as I was just given lunch, I assumed that is was around noon.

I still tried to adjust to the fact that I probably had to live in this prison cell for the rest of my life. Considering I was technically only alive for eight days now, I didn't want to imagine a year, or ten years, or fifty years, doing the same thing every single day.

The one thing that I tried to keep my thoughts away from was suicide. After all, I was helping people just by being alive, I didn't want to end that by hanging myself in the shower.

I allowed myself to think of the possibility of somehow trying to get around the limiter in my head and using my entire life force on a card at once. Maybe that could somehow overload the Bloom Energy Machine and allow Yoru to escape. Then again… could he survive in the real world? Doctor Ikeda called him a spoiled child. He also never lived on his own, but then again, neither did I. Maybe the both of us weren't made for the outside world. Maybe none of us could survive out there.

I spent the afternoon thinking and by the time the night came, I decided to take a shower and go to sleep. There wasn't much else I could do, being locked up with nothing but myself. So I simply showered until there was no hot water left, which basically took me an hour or two but filled me with a twisted satisfaction.

The bed itself was surprisingly soft, I remembered from my CG world in the pot that such soft mattresses – or such beds in general – were really expensive. If Yoru had the same room as I had, what I assumed considering they even dressed us in the same clothing, they weren't really running cheap on keeping us around.

Even after I had turned off the lights, I couldn't quite stop my thoughts from thinking of what was right now and what could possibly be, or what could possibly have been. What could have been if I hadn't accompanied Minoris group on the mission to the BRER building. If our mission to the BRER building had succeeded. If my CG world was successful. Right when I was halfway through the possible outcome of the story that had happened when I ran away from the rebels together with Minori, I dozed off to sleep.

I didn't stay asleep for long, however.

In the middle of the night, I was awakened when I heard someone open my door a crack, allowing the faint glow of the corridor lights to fall into my room. When I was still trying to beat of the sleep and braced for whomever was about the enter, I saw someone dropping a piece of paper into my room, then leaving on swift feet.

I waited for a few minutes, unsure if it was maybe a trick, but then I got up and reached for the paper.

" _I can't watch this any longer. Go wherever you want to go. Don't let them catch you."_

Three small sentences that almost made me fall on my knees. Some in this facility was helping me. Opened the door for me.

I got dressed faster than ever and took my duel disk with me, before arranging my sheets and pillow to look like I was still lying in bed, to buy me enough time to get as far away from this place as possible. Fuck the BRER, fuck the rebels. Anywhere but here.

So just as the clock passed midnight, I carefully staggered out of my room into the dimly light corridors.

* * *

" _Soon."_


	9. Day 9

**Day Nine**

* * *

Maneuvering the hallways was really difficult. Not because of the spare lighting, I didn't have much trouble seeing after my eyes adjusted to the dim light. The problem was that each of this corridors looked just like the one before. I was almost afraid I'd come across my room again. Even though I was incredibly thankful to whoever let me out of my room, it wouldn't have hurt him that much to enclose a map or something, because this whole place was a fucking labyrinth.

Hell, I didn't even know what floor I was in when I finally reached a staircase. Considering that I saw the sunlight from my window, I couldn't have been in the cellar and because the rooms looked different than the ones I passed through with Minori, I couldn't be on the first floor either. So, I just decided to go down, maybe I'd find a window low enough that I could jump out without killing myself, at the very least.

There were surprisingly few cameras in this floor compared to the one I had just exited, so I was able to move though the floors a little faster. In the end, it proved to be too fast, as I ended up crashing in to someone else who was walking though the corridors.

And when I look up to see who it was who caught me, I looked into my own face.

It was Yoru.

Whoever opened my door had opened his one too.

"Yuro!" he immediately yelled when he recognized me, before jumping at me to give me the most bone-breaking hug I've gotten in my short life so far.

"Don't be so loud," I scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Yuro," he replied sheepishly, while still holding me tight, "but I've been looking for you all over the place!"

"So you wanna escape this place with me?" I asked. I couldn't say that I wasn't impressed by how he has been thinking of me. Ever since I left my room, my only thought has been escape, I didn't even pay a single one to my brother who was still locked up that this place.

"Escape? Are you mad?" he whispered into my ear and when he did, I could almost see how my face fell to pieces. "We need to stay here. The world outside is bad. People die outside. I don't want us to die."

"What?" I replied, trying to loosen his hug, "the world outside isn't bad. Did the doctors tell you that?"

"No, I figured it out myself," he replied, "they said if you and me aren't here, all the people outside will die. And when we leave, we won't be here, but outside instead. So we'll die."

"But… not immediately! In sixty or seventy years from now, when we're old. When we'd die anyway!"

"But I want to stay with you longer. They said as long as we stay here, we'll be safe. So I'll just stay here with you forever."

"Yoru that's not how this works!" I yelled, finally freeing myself from his arms and getting back on my feet. "We won't just live forever just because we're here!"

"But we can do anything," Yoru said, getting up as well, "Didn't you feel it when we dueled? We were doing those things, things that _they_ can't. Things they need us for. You especially, you made their colorful lights blink too fast with that beautiful dragon you've summoned."

I was just dumbfounded how Yoru could just be so stupid. He believed anything they told him, and he even took it _literally_.

"If you don't want to leave," I eventually said, "I'm leaving alone."

I tried to get going and past him, but he just made a step to the side to block my way: "You can't leave. I want you to stay. We belong together, don't you see that?"

"What are you even talking about," I snapped at him, trying to get behind him but he was, not surprisingly, just as fast as me.

"No!" he yelled, "please, don't leave me alone here!"

I was getting increasingly annoyed at him. "Fine!" I yelled, before starting up the Duel Disk on my arm, "If you don't move by yourself I'll make you move!"

"Yes!" Yoru exclaimed, almost gleefully, before readying his Duel Disk as well, "Let's play! Let's do those amazing things again!"

 **Yoru: 4000 LP**

 **Yuro: 4000 LP**

"I'll begin," Yoru said and immediately started his turn, without giving me any chance to object, "I Normal Summon 'Dormant Worm Burier'!" The monster that appeared on Yorus field wasn't entirely visible, it was buried into the ground with only a hot read spot signaling its presence.

Dormant Worm Burier: FIRE / Rock-Type / Seedling / Level 2 / 900 ATK / 0 DEF

"I immediately let it blossom as it is the only Dormant Worm that I control!" His monster was enveloped by a red cocoon, that started to disperse immense heat. "Look at it Yoru! I made this just for you! To show you we belong together! Bloom Summon! Burn your fiery love into the heart of my opponent! Show yourself, 'Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon'!"

When the cocoon vanished, it revealed a large serpentine dragon. It had red, stony skin with orange lines pulsating along its length. It spotted two wings on its back, however, those we're tiny and looked like charcoal, forcing the dragon to lean on its two massive arms that clung to the ground like tree trunks. Lava was dripping from its massive jaw like slobber.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: FIRE / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

I couldn't say Yorus new monster didn't surprise me. The resemblance to Stealth Scales, even outside of the name was… astonishing.

"Where did you get this?" I eventually asked him, when the first shock had settled a little.

"I found it in my Extra Deck when we dueled. But you defeated me before I could Summon it. It's a shame our dragons didn't get to play last time."

"A shame," I repeated, albeit less enthusiastic as Yoru.

"I set two cards and end my turn," he finished, "Now come on, get your dragon so they can play together!"

I drew my card and looked at my hand for a few seconds. I could set up multiple Bloom Summons during this turn. Maybe I could manage to Summon Sirius first, to get rid of the dragon, before he became a nuisance. But I needed a 'Current' Spell Card in my Graveyard, for that move to work.

"I activate my Spell Card 'Gathering Current'! It allows me to add a Skyghost from my Deck to my hand, like 'Skyghost Moorei'!" My Duel Disk spat out a single card which I immediately placed on the field again. "I immediately Normal Summon it!" The card materialized on my side of the field and the ghostly image of a large brown eagle appeared in front of me.

Skyghost Moorei: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF

"And because I already resolved a 'Current' Spell Card this turn, I can immediately let it blossom!"

"I'll stop you right there," Yoru said when one of his set cards flipped up, "I wanna see your dragon, but I don't believe you're gonna summon it. So I'll use my set card 'Matter Pull'. First, this card requires me to have a monster in my Extra Deck that you could Bloom Summon using your monster. But before that would happen, I can look at your Extra Deck and see if you can Bloom Summon one of your monsters with your current field, and then force you to Summon that Monster! Isn't that great? Come on Yuro, please, please, I wanna see your dragon, I wanna see it! Show me your dragon!"

"Gee, fine," I replied. Stealth Scales would deal with Contagious Hatred as much as Sirius would have done. "I let Skyghost Moorei blossom! Bloom Summon! Reveal yourself from behind your wings and illuminate the battlefield! 'Stealth Scales Bloom Dragon'!" The serpentine dragon that I used to defeat Yoru in our last duel appeared again on the field, letting out a displeased growl when it spotted Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon on the opposing field.

Stealth Scales Bloom Dragon: WIND / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

"Look how beautiful they are!" Yoru exclaimed in awe, "they're going to have so much fun together!"

"I'm sorry I'll have to cut that short. When Stealth Scales is Bloom Summoned, it will immediately banish all Level 5 or higher monsters on the field and in the Graveyards." As I spoke, the dragon behind me opened up its wings, trying to suck Contagious Hatred into it.

"In chain, I activate my Set card 'Eternal Bond'!"

However, that set card didn't do anything to save Contagious Hatred, as it disappeared without further ado, while Stealth Scales ATK rose by the second part of its effect.

Stealth Scales Bloom Dragon: 2500 ATK → 2600 ATK

"I'll move to battle!" I declared, before Yoru interrupted me again.

"The effect of Eternal Bond activates!" he explained, and as soon as he said this, Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon reappeared at its spot behind him as if nothing had happened, before a large infinity symbol formed on the ground around me and Yoru.

Seeing my fallen face, he explained: "See, when Eternal Bond is activated, it takes note of two face-up monsters, but those must be the only monsters we control, respectively. If one of those monsters is removed from the field in any way, it will return to the field at the end of the phase. Also, as long as we control our respective monster, we cannot Summon or Set any other monsters of any kind."

"So it effectively forces us to play with just our two monsters," I summed up what he just said.

"We don't need anything else!" Yoru exclaimed, "Our dragons are amazing! They will have lots and lots of fun playing together every day."

If that was the way he wanted our duels to turn out, I was sure the BRER wouldn't be happy with it, considering they wanted us to create as many Bloom Monsters as possible, not keep on sitting on the same ones all day long.

"Alright then. That means our dragons will just stare at each other over the course of this duel?" I asked.

"No, that's the great thing! Eternal Bond will force its two targets to battle every turn!"

As if that was a sign for it, Stealth Scales built up a sphere of energy in its mouth and shot it towards Contagious Hatred.

"I activate the effect of Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon!" Yoru declared, "when it battles, I can target a Level five or higher monster on the field and have Contagious Hatred gain ATK until it is 300 points stronger than the target. I'll choose Stealth Scales!" The dragon let out a breath that was hot enough to force me to cover my face, even from the distance, after which its body flared up in bright orange.

"Chain!" I was able to intervene, "If Stealth Scales is targeted by a card effect, I can banish one monster from my Extra Deck to negate that effect!" While I spoke, I slipped 'Skyghost Overseer Atria' out of my Extra Deck and stored it in my back pocket.

"Chain as well!" Yoru gleefully declared, "when a card effect is activated during the Battle Phase, Contagious Hatred can negate it when I pay 1000 Life Points and double all Battle Damage you'll take this turn!"

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 2500 ATK → 2900 ATK

Yoru: 4000 LP → 3000 LP

Almost on-command, the Solid Vision displayed the rise in Contagious Hatreds ATK, followed by the dragon coughing up lava and vomiting it at Stealth Scales, which burst into light particles after letting out a horrific screech.

Yuro: 4000 LP → 3400 LP

Yoru: 3000 LP → 2400 LP

"Wait, what?" I said confused, "Why did you lose Life Points as well?"

"Because my dragon likes to share the fun! While its ATK-gaining effect is active, we'll both take the same damage from battles involving him. It connects us even more than we're already are!"

With nothing else to do for now, I ended my Battle Phase, causing my dragon to return to my side, while Yorus dragon lost the ATK it gained via its effect.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 2900 ATK → 2500 ATK

"I end my turn," I eventually said.

"My turn," Yoru declared, "I draw! Let's have some more fun! Contagious Hatred, attack Stealth Scales! And I'll use its effect targeting itself!"

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 2500 ATK → 2800 ATK

The dragon let out another hot breath, before vomiting a surge of lava unto Stealth Scales, which again shattered to pieces under the heat.

Yuro: 3400 LP → 3100 LP

Yoru: 2400 LP → 2100 LP

After Yoru had ended his Battle Phase, the field was once again reset to how it was before.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 2800 ATK → 2500 ATK

"Yes!" Yoru yelled, "isn't this great? Look how much fun our dragons are having!"

He looked up in awe, pointing at a red lava dragon growling in dominance, while Stealth Scales' wings looked worn out and it seemed tired of being destroyed and revived over and over again.

"You're having fun too, right?" he eventually turned to me, "You're enjoying this too, I know you are!"

When I said nothing in response, Yoru just continued: "I set one card, then I end my turn. It's yours again."

After I had drawn my card, he added: "Don't worry, we have lots of time. You'll see how great the combination of us can be sooner or later. And when you do you'll thank me."

"Yoru," I calmly said, "I don't care what I'll see or how much time you think we'll have, but we need to get away from here. It won't take long until they notice we're gone."

"I won't let them hurt you," Yoru responded, "I won't let them separate us ever again! Look at our dragons, they belong together just like we do."

"Maybe they belong together, but not in the way you're forcing them to be!" I yelled, "and maybe we belong together, but maybe you should leave me a choice as well, instead of trapping me and my dragon in limbo!"

"But..." Yoru looked like he was about to start to cry, "I love you Yuro. I never felt as good as when I dueled you, you must've felt that as well!"

"Yoru, listen to me. I..." I started.

"It doesn't matter what you say!" My opponent yelled, tears running down from his cheeks, "'Eternal Bond' forces our monsters to battle this turn. And I immediately use the effect of Contagious Hatred, targeting itself!"

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 2500 ATK → 2800 ATK

With no prompting from me, Stealth Scales once again raised its head and fired a missile at Contagious Hatred, but it was quickly overpowered by the lava the other dragon threw up, causing my dragon to be destroyed once again.

Yuro: 3100 LP → 2800 LP

Yoru: 2100 LP → 1800 LP

"I activate my Set card!" Yoru declared, still during the Battle Phase, "'Bloom Overdrive'! When a Bloom Monster I control destroys yours by battle, I can pay half of my Life Points to inflict Damage to you equal to half of my monsters ATK!" Contagious Hatred once again roared and exhaled its burning hot breath in my direction.

Yuro: 2800 LP → 1400 LP

Yoru: 1800 LP → 900 LP

At the end of my Battle Phase, Stealth Scales once again returned to the field, looking more torn than ever.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 2800 ATK → 2500 ATK

"I end my turn," I finally declared. My hand was full of monsters and Yorus trap was keeping me locked very effectively. The only good thing would be that his Life Points would hit the rock bottom earlier than mine, if he kept the current way going.

"My turn," he said while he drew, but he didn't even look at his card, "Contagious Hatred, attack Stealth Scales!"

The whole play that had happened the entire duel so far repeated itself again. Contagious Hatreds ATK rose, Stealth Scales died an agonizing dead, both Yoru and me took damage and then, Contagious Hatreds ATK became normal again and Stealth Scales reappeared, like nothing had happened.

Yuro: 1400 LP → 1100 LP

Yoru: 900 LP → 600 LP

"During my Main Phase 2," Yoru continued his turn, much to my surprise, "if a Bloom Monster I control battled this turn, I can Set 'Bloom Overdrive' back to my field. Then I end my turn."

Fucking shit. Seems like I shouldn't have been so secure that I had the advantage in this duel. Come my Battle Phase, Bloom Overdrive would wipe me out and there was nothing I could do in this situation. Maybe I could, but I'd need to draw a card that allowed me to destroy Stealth Scales during my Main Phase AND allow me to perform a Bloom Summon afterwards for a monster strong enough to defeat Contagious Hatred.

So I just drew and when I saw the card, my face fell.

It was blank.

It was the fucking blank card I had put into my Main Deck to test out if I could shape it. What a joke! Drawing that card in this moment!

There was no use in protesting, so I decided to just try it out now. I didn't exactly knew what I was trying to create, there was just the vague thought of escaping Yorus lock and Summoning something powerful enough to defeat Contagious Hatred.

And it worked.

Right before my eyes, the blank card became green, with a name and a text box and an effect. And one effect that was.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Closing Blossom'!" I inserted the Spell Card in my Duel Disk, "firstly, this card returns Stealth Scales to my Extra Deck and then, I can Summon any Seedling Monster from my Graveyard." Stealth Scales gave me one last look before it disappeared, looking infinitely relieved. Contagious Hatred, however, howled in desperation, as its favorite plaything had just vanished.

And so did its owner: "No! No! NO! NO! You're not supposed to do that! That's cheating! Summon your dragon back, I beg you!"

In the meanwhile, the Seedling Monster I had used to Summon Stealth Scales reappeared on my field, enveloped by a golden aura.

Skyghost Moorei: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF

"Due to the effect of 'Closing Blossom'," I continued, despite Yuros protests, "my Seedling is now able to always be used for a Bloom Summon, while it will also be treated as 'Second Blossoming'."

"'Second Blossoming'?" Yoru asked confused, breaking from his temper tantrum.

I however wasn't paying attention to him anymore. I had taken a card from my Extra Deck that was slowly taking form. A monster that was only be able to be Summon with a Second Blossoming Seedling. A monster that could destroy one hundred monsters like Contagious Hatred.

The most powerful monster I had ever created.

And that thought was when I remembered Director Abes words.

When I decided to win this duel as fast as possible.

"I let my 'Skyghost Moorei' blossom a second time," I hurried, when my vision was already blurry, "Spirit Bloom Summon! 'Illusion Scales Bloom…."

I didn't manage to go any further however, because at that point my vision went black and I passed out.

When I was starting to regain my consciousness, I didn't know how much time had passed since my duel with Yoru. I did know, however what caused my sudden blackout. I passed over the limit in my head somehow and the energy I used was too much.

"You're back again!"

That was the voice that eventually snapped me out of my half-awakened state, which was also when a flood of impressions crashed in on me at once.

The faint smell of smoke in my nose, an air raid siren blaring somewhere in the distance, the narrow walls of a storage room I was cramped in in almost total darkness and, what had been the worst one to me by then, Yorus face just centimeters away from mine, while he was lying on top of me.

"You were sleeping for hours my love, I'm so happy you're awake again."

"What? I? What?" Were the only things I was able to say.

"Shh," he silenced me, "You must still be dizzy. Don't worry, I've taken good care of you. Nobody will find us here, nobody will hurt you, I promise."

"What's that sound?" I finally managed to ask, referring to the air raid siren.

"Wait a second my love, you'll hear it soon."

While I was confused about that at first, I eventually got my answer when I heard an automated female voice make an announcement: "Don't panic please, execute the emergency protocol, this is not a test run. A group of rebels has entered the building by force. Don't panic please, execute the emergency protocol, this is not a test run. A group of rebels has entered the building by force."

"She's been repeating this for hours now, there must've been a minor struggle at the front doors, then there was a loud BANG and suddenly everyone around was running. Nobody came in here though, looks like they just store blank cards in here. Jokes on them when we tell them we'll only need our dragons from now on."

I didn't really pay much attention to my twin brother pinning me to the ground, because it was a hella lot information for my brain to process. The rebels we're here. Hideo, Tsutomo, Mino… well, not Minori, god knows where she was. But they we're here! They came to rescue me, from the BRER, from Yoru, from everything! Yes!

...If they checked this closet. If Yoru wouldn't just let Contagious Hatred run amok on them when they tried to take me away from him. If, if, if, way too many ifs for me.

"What's wrong love?" Yoru eventually asked after I had stayed silent for a while, "you look worried. Don't do that, we can have lots and lots of fun on our own, even in here."

And as he leaned in closer, the clock passed midnight.

I would've been able to witness some things happening at the same time. The computer voice doing the same announcement once again. Another loud explosion, not very far away from where I was. Yorus body hitting the cold floor, followed by his distraught cry.

I could've witnessed all that, but I simply wasn't there anymore.

* * *

" _I have chosen."_

* * *

Author-made cards:

Skyghost Moorei / WIND / Winged Beast / Effect / Seedling / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you successfully resolved the effect of a "Current" Spell Card during your turn. Once per turn: You can shuffle 1 "Current" Spell Card from your Graveyard into your Deck; Draw 1 card. If it is a "Skyghost" Monster: You can reveal the drawn card; Special Summon that Monster.

Dormant Worm Burier / FIRE / Rock-Type / Seedling / Level 2 / 900 ATK / 0 DEF  
If a face-up "Dormant Worm" Monster you control is destroyed while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card. Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you do not control another face-up "Dormant Worm" Monster. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponents turn and it can be used for a Bloom Summon: You can, immediately after this effect resolves, Bloom Summon 1 monster using this card as Bloom Material Monster.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon / FIRE / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
1 Level 2 or 3 Seedling Monster  
If this card attacks or is attacked: You can target 1 face-up Level 5 or higher Monster; This cards ATK becomes equal to the targets ATK + 300, also, both players take any Battle Damage a player would take from battles involving this card. These changes last until the end of the Battle Phase. Once per turn, during either players Battle Phase, if another monsters effect is activated: You can pay 1000 LP; negate that effect and if you do, all Battle Damage your opponent takes is doubled until the End Phase. You can only control 1 face-up "Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon".

Stealth Scales Bloom Dragon / WIND / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
1 Level 4 or lower Seedling Monster  
If this card is Bloom Summoned: You can banish all other Level 5 or higher Monsters on the field and in both players Graveyards and if you do, this card gains 100 ATK for each monster banished by this effect. If this card is targeted by a card effect: You can banish 1 Monster from your Extra Deck; Negate that effect and destroy the card, also, this cards name also becomes banished Monsters name. You can only use this effect of "Stealth Scale Bloom Dragon" once per turn.

Closing Blossom / Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up Bloom Monster you control; Return it to the Extra Deck and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 Seedling Monster from your Graveyard. A monster Special Summoned by this effect is treated as "Second Blossoming", also, it can always be used for a Bloom Summon.

Matter Pull / Normal Trap Card  
Activate only if you have a monster in your Extra Deck that could be Special Summoned to your opponents side of the field using monsters they control as the materials. Look at your opponents Extra Deck; If it contains a monster(s) that can be Special Summoned to their side of the field using monsters they control as the materials, you can make your opponent Special Summon it to their side of the field, using monsters they control as the materials. If it does not: Your opponent can choose 1 monster from your Extra Deck and Special Summon it to their side of the field, using monsters they control as the materials.

Eternal Bond / Continuous Trap Card  
Activate only if both players control (exactly) 1 face-up Special Summoned monster (and no other monsters). While a player controls one of those monsters, they cannot Summon or Set Monsters. At the end of a Phase, if one of those monsters was removed from the field and its controller does not control a face-up monster: Return that monster to the field. Those monsters must battle each turn, if possible. At the end of either players End Phase, if one of those monsters is not on the field: Destroy this card.

Bloom Overdrive / Normal Trap Card  
If a face-up Bloom Monster you control destroys an opponents monster by battle: You can pay half of your LP: Inflict Damage to your opponent equal to half of its ATK. If a face-up Bloom Monster you control destroys an opponents monster by battle while this card is in your Graveyard: You can Set this card from your Graveyard to your side of the field.


	10. Day 10 - Confrontation

**Day Ten**

Part One

* * *

When I regained my consciousness, I was once again in darkness. However, it was different from the closet that Yoru had locked me in. It wasn't like I couldn't see anything, it was just that the surroundings we're just... black. I was lying in a corridor that was that wasn't perfectly square, but rather bumpy, with blue glowing windows in irregular distances.

Wait... How did I even get here?

The last thing I remembered was that I was in that closet with Yoru and then, I was here. But how? Was this a dream? Did I pass out again?

Clueless, I got up and decided to walk along the hallway, to see where it lead. When I came across the first blue window, I could see that it didn't show the outside. Well, not literally. It instead showed a moving picture of two children, a girl and a boy, playing on a meadow.

I watched them for a few seconds until I moved to the next one, which was embed into the ground. Just like the last one, it seemed to show a scene from somewhere in this world, this time being that of an old woman in a chair, reading a book with fairy tales.

The third window I reached however made me freeze. It showed the arena in the BRER headquarters. But not quite as I remembered it. One of the doors leading into it seemed to be blown open by an explosion and dozens of grey-clothed soldiers storming in – members of the rebels.

Slowly everything that had happened before my disappearance started to come back to me. The computer voice warning of the rebels that had entered. They must've advanced to the arena, but it seemed like that was their farthest advance for now. Because the other side of the door was guarded by as many soldiers and Director Abe.

"Have you finally calmed to a point where we can talk about how our relationship will continue from this point? I mean, you destroyed two of our security doors, those weren't cheap," Director Abe raised his voice. It was impossible to overhear his taunting voice.

"Return the kids to us. Shun, Sho, Arya, Yuro and especially Minori," Hideo replied calmly, "or we'll continue to destroy doors."

"I have some unfortunate news for you, sadly. The sirs Hayashi are currently indisposed, as is Miss Ishikawa. Miss Seiko is not as indisposed as those three but its better when she stays in bed until she is well again. And lastly Yuro has decided on his own terms that he is better off when he works with us from now on," Director Abe continued in his mocking tone, "On that account, I wouldn't be against it if some of you wanted to change their current occupation. We're always in search for staff, especially when it comes to people who are experienced enough to clean our toilets really well."

While many of the rebels behind him looked like they were just about to jump at Director Abe, Hideo remained largely calm, or at least he was really good at pretending he did: "I'll only ask once. Let us through, or there'll be violence."

"If its violence you want, we shall have violence," the director replied, while starting up the Duel Disk on his arm, "but why don't we handle this like we did in old times Hideo? Just the two of us?"

"I quit duelling long ago Mamoru," Hideo replied, "and you know that. But if you want a battle, man on man, I have someone for you."

The bulky man took a few steps back and a smaller one emerged from behind him, with spiky hair and dirty glasses.

Tsutomo.

"So he's your champion Hideo? I would've expected someone who's more… flashy. But then again, its you whom I'm talking to."

"Shut up," Tsutomo said, "We're not here for small talk. We're here to rescue Yuro."

"Quite a brave boy you are," the director replied nonchalantly, "let me tell you one think about your friend Yuro, he..."

"WHERE IS HE?"

All eyes in the arena darted towards the third door to the arena, from where the cry had come and so did mine through the window.

Especially the soldiers of the rebels couldn't quite believe their eyes, but it was Tsutomo who put their thoughts into words: "Yuro? Is that you?"

"YURO! Where is he?! What did you do to him!?" the boy who looked just like me yelled at all the people in the room simultaneously, "Give him back to me!"

Director Abe, one of the few people who actually knew what was going on, was thunderstruck for a few seconds, before he found his words again: "Yoru… Is everything alright? How did you get out of your room? And what are you talking about, what's with Yuro?"

"Yoru? What? Is that some sick corruption of Yuros name?" Tsutomo asked, but his answer was delayed by Yorus shouting.

"Don't dare speak about him! You took him away from me, return him now!"

"Yoru, please explain, we don't know what you're talking about," Director Abe tried to calm him, but my brother refused to listen.

"I'll rip the truth from your warm bodies!" he screamed, while starting up his Duel Disk, positioning himself in a triangle to Tsutomo and Director Abe, forcefully entering the duel that was about to start.

Tsutomo: 4000 LP

Yoru: 4000 LP

Mamoru: 4000 LP

"Abe, if you would explain who the fuck that boy is?" Tsutomo addressed his original opponent, while drawing his starting hand.

Director Abe, who looked distraught from Yorus outbursts, took some time to answer: "Well, if you insist. We created two artificial human children in our labs. BL1 decided to refer to himself as Yuro, so we took the liberty to call BL2 Yoru. In hindsight, it might have some bitterness to it, but it winds up aesthetically."

"Alright, so he's a carbon copy of..." Tsutomo started out, but seemed to search for words, "our friend? Can I assume that our friend has gone nuts at this point too?"

I hadn't, at least that was my opinion, as I was still sane enough to notice that Tsutomo was spacing out on my name, so Yoru wouldn't start throwing temper tantrums again about him mentioning it.

"He's not, at least I hope so. To be honest I had no idea that both of them got out of their confined rooms," Director Abe answered.

"Alright," Tsutomo responded, "I've defeated that guys clone before, so I guess I can deal with him as well. I Normal Summon 'Al-Lumi'raj'!" The first monster that the Solid Vision had to produce in this duel was a large rabbit-like creature, with a single horn that resembled that of a unicorn.

Al-Lumi'raj: WIND / Wyrm-Type / Level 3 / 1600 ATK / 1000 DEF

"While my monster is face-up, all face-up monsters will lose 300 ATK and DEF for each of their Levels," the boy continued.

Al-Lumi'raj: 1600 ATK → 700 ATK / 1000 DEF → 100 DEF

"I then Set two cards and end my turn," he finished, as the two cards materialized on his field.

"My turn!" Yoru yelled, "I draw!"

He immediately picked a card from his hand and placed it on the field: "I Normal Summon 'Bloom Dragon Servant'!" The monster that appeared on Yuros field was a female warrior, clad in heavy red armour, including especially heavy arm guards, with lavender veils loosely draped over it.

Bloom Dragon Servant: LIGHT / Warrior-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 900 ATK / 900 DEF

Bloom Dragon Servant: 900 ATK → 0 ATK / 900 DEF → 0 DEF

"Bloom Dragon… what?" Director Abe asked confused, but Yoru continued without paying any attention to him.

"While my opponent controls a monster, I can immediately let 'Bloom Dragon Servant' blossom! Bloom Summon!" The warrior lady was enveloped by a yellow cocoon, which then started to change colours to red. "Burn though the chests of anyone who dares to stand in my way! 'Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon'!"

When the cocoon vanished, it revealed a large serpentine dragon. It had red, stony skin with orange lines pulsating along its length. It spotted two wings on its back, however, those we're tiny and looked like charcoal, forcing the dragon to lean on its two massive arms that clung to the ground like tree trunks. Lava was dripping from its massive jaw like slobber.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: FIRE / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 2500 ATK → 400 ATK / 2000 DEF → 0 DEF

While the dragon was severely weakened by the effect, it still made the same impact on me as when I saw it for the first time and it seemed to be the same way for Director Abe and Tsutomo.

"That is… unexpected," the older man was eventually able to put his thoughts into words.

"What is this piece of shit?" Tsutomo asked, albeit not tremendously concerned, given the effect of his monster supposedly weakened the opposing dragon.

Instead of answering, Yoru simply Set his entire hand on the field: "I Set five cards face-down and end my turn."

And with that move, the turn had moved to Director Abe. However, the man seemed to hesitate.

"What's wrong old geezer? Did all your attitude from before go down the drain when you saw the dragon?" Tsutomo asked.

"You'd know if you had payed attention for once, you insolent boy!" the Director snapped at him, "it's not the fucking dragon. I actually thought that BL2 might create a card like this along the way to mirror BL1."

"Mirror BL1? Does that mean Yuro has..." Tsutomo started.

"Don't dare mention him!" Yoru shot at Tsutomo, reacting to his only trigger word so far.

Ignoring the furious boy across the field, Director Abe continued to address Tsutomo: "Just look at the card he Summoned _before_ the fucking dragon. 'Bloom Dragon Servant'. Can only be used to Summon 'Bloom Dragon' Monsters. Does it click in your head yet?"

"Not really."

"Bloom Dragons aren't official cards damnit! The only existing ones are Stealth Scales and Contagious Hatred and those we're created by BL1 and BL2! How can someone have Bloom Dragon support cards?!"

"You mean he… created it as well?"

"Yes, that's what I mean… but I'm not sure why he would waste a blank card for that. His Dormant Worm deck has more than enough ways to quickly Bloom Summon, that's why we gave it to him anyway. But I'm trying to figure that out."

"My turn, I draw," he eventually started his turn, "And I Normal Summon 'Iron Chain Palm'!" From the image of the card the director had played, a tall tree started to emerge, with various merges chains forming the trunk, five oversized chain links forming the leaves.

Iron Chain Palm: EARTH / Plant-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 1500 ATK / 1500 DEF

Iron Chain Palm: 1500 ATK → 600 ATK / 1500 DEF → 600 DEF

"While face-up, Iron Chain Palm will gain 100 ATK for each card in my opponents Graveyard. Due to this game being a Battle Royal, both of you are my opponent, but since only one card has hit the Graveyard so far, the boost is spare for now," he continued.

Iron Chain Palm: 600 ATK → 700 ATK

"Chain!" Yoru yelled, "I activate my Set card 'Bloom Dragon Dominance'! After activation it equips itself to Contagious Hatred and will raise its ATK by the ATK of all monsters you Summon until the End Phase!" Behind him, the weakened dragon let out a roar which made both opposing players take a step back.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 400 ATK → 1100 ATK

"Geez, another Bloom Dragon support card… How many blank cards does that guy have?" Tsutomo asked and when he said that, it slowly started to dawn on me when I thought back to the closet Yoru had brought be into yesterday.

"Well, I cannot battle on the first turn of a Battle Royal, neither do I want to, thus I will also Set a card," Director Abe said, "and end my turn."

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 1100 ATK → 400 ATK

"Then its me again," Tsutomo said, "and I'll move into battle without Summoning a monster. Al-Lumi'raj, attack the Bloom Dragon!"

The rabbit darted forward and tried to pierce the dragon with the horn, but Yoru intervened: "I activate the effect of Contagious Hatred! When it battles I can target a Level 5 or higher monster on the field and have my Dragons ATK become equal to that monsters, just 300 points higher! I'll have it target itself!"

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 400 ATK → 700 ATK

And suddenly, both monsters were equally strong.

"Do you think I don't read cards?" Tsutomo said, "I activate my Set card 'Empty Thinking'! When a Wyrm-Type Monster I control battles, I can use this card to make its ATK become 0, while having you take all Battle Damage from this Battle and destroying your monster at the end of the Damage Step!"

Al-Lumi'raj: 700 ATK → 0 ATK

"I activate my Set card as well," Yoru intervened, "'Bloom Dragon Pride'! It will prevent my Bloom Dragon from being destroyed by card effects until the End Phase, and will inflict 500 Damage to you each time a card is sent to your Graveyard this turn! Also, if you bothered to actually read, Contagious Hatred makes us share all Battle Damage when it battles!"

Almost on command, Contagious Hatred vomited a surge of lava onto the tiny rabbit, effectively melting it on the spot.

Yoru: 4000 LP → 3300 LP

Tsutomo: 4000 LP → 3300 LP

Mamoru: 4000 LP → 3300 LP

"How come I'm caught in the crossfire as well?" Director Abe asked, before answering his own question, "I see, it makes all players share the Damage. Lovely."

"Don't think this is over! Bloom Dragon Pride still has some damage to deal to you!" Yoru yelled at Tsutomo and was right; Both Tsutomos monster and Trap were sent to the Graveyard and he was supposed to take 500 damage for each.

Tsutomo: 3300 LP → 2300 LP

Also, as a result to Al-Lumi'raj leaving the field, several ATK values on the field changed.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 700 ATK → 2500 ATK

Iron Chain Palm: 700 ATK → 1600 ATK → 1800 ATK

"I might as well use this little bit of Damage for my own good," Director Abe suddenly said, "I use my Set card 'Relapsing Chain'! It will allow me to sent cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard equal to the multiple of 100 of Damage I took!"

Both Tsutomo and Yoru took the top seven cards of their decks and sent them to the Graveyard and while the Director didn't pay any heed to Tsutomos, he looked in utter shock at Yorus.

Iron Chain Palm: 1800 ATK → 3200 ATK

It seemed like my thoughts had been right: All the seven cards Yoru had sent were blank.

His deck was nothing but a stack of forty blank cards in this duel.

It seemed like Tsutomo and Director Abe had realized just as much as I had.

In this duel, Yoru could to anything. Any card his twisted mind could think of, he would just create at his will. He didn't seem tired. He didn't seem like was restraining himself. He was using his power to the fullest and I knew that this power had no limits.

* * *

Author-made cards:

Bloom Dragon Servant / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 900 ATK / 900 DEF  
Can be used for the Bloom Summon of a "Bloom Dragon" Monster if your opponent controls a monster. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and you do not control a face-up "Bloom Dragon" Monster: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Bloom Dragon Servant" once per duel.

Iron Chain Palm / EARTH / Plant-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 1500 ATK / 1500 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon while its ATK is 3000 or higher. This card gains 100 ATK for each card in your opponents Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle: Send the top 5 cards of your opponents deck to the Graveyard.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon / FIRE / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
1 Level 2 or 3 Seedling Monster  
If this card attacks or is attacked: You can target 1 face-up Level 5 or higher Monster; This cards ATK becomes equal to the targets ATK + 300, also, both players take any Battle Damage a player would take from battles involving this card. These changes last until the end of the Battle Phase. Once per turn, during either players Battle Phase, if another monsters effect is activated: You can pay 1000 LP; negate that effect and if you do, all Battle Damage your opponent takes is doubled until the End Phase. You can only control 1 face-up "Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon".

Bloom Dragon Dominance / Continuous Trap Card  
After activation, equip this card to a face-up "Bloom Dragon" Monster you control. If your opponent Summons (s) Monster(s): The equipped Monster gains ATK equal to the Summoned Monsters ATK until the End Phase. If you control a face-up monster that is not a "Bloom Dragon" Monster: Destroy this card.

Bloom Dragon Pride / Normal Trap Card  
During this turn, face-up "Bloom Dragon" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, also, until the End Phase, if a card(s) is sent to your opponents Graveyard while you control a face-up "Bloom Dragon" Monster: Inflict 500 LP Damage to your opponent. You can only activate 1 "Bloom Dragon Pride" per turn.

Empty Thinking / Normal Trap Card  
If a Wyrm-Type Monster you control battles an opponents monster: You can make your battling monsters ATK 0; Your opponent takes all Battle Damage you would take from that battle, also, destroy your opponents battling monster at the end of the Damage Step.

Relapse Chain / Normal Trap Card  
If you take less than 1000 LP Battle Damage while you control a face-up "Iron Chain" Monster: Your opponent sends cards from the top of their deck to the Graveyard equal to the multiple of 100 LP Battle Damage you took. You can only activate 1 "Relapse Chain" per turn.


	11. Day 10 - Relocation

**Day Ten**

Part Two

* * *

"This is unbelievable," the director eventually recuperated from his momentary loss of words, "he's not showing any signs of exhaustion. The cards he creates are powerful. This is impossible."

"Care to share that thought process with the rest of us, so we know what the fuck is going on here?" Tsutomo spoke up.

"If you insist," Director Abe replied, "both BL1 and BL2 were created to be able to shape cards at will, but we only gave them blank cards for their Extra Deck, because that meant we had a controlled approach on how many cards they could shape in a given time. That was because we don't know the capacity of the Bloom Energy Machine – the machine we use to turn the Bloom Energy that is free while shaping the cards into energy – and also because creating cards drains BL1 and BL2s respective life energy, proportionally to the power scaling their cards have. Naturally, the survival instinct of the human brain would put a halt to them creating more cards than their body could bare, but BL2 must have found some way to turn this instinct off."

Tsutomo, just like all the other rebels, especially Hideo just looked on in shock as Director Abe deliberately gave them all the information they had sought for the last… months, years? I never bothered to ask how long they've been fighting.

"Well, I…" Tsutomo reluctantly continued his turn, "I Set one card and then I end my turn."

"This better be a good one boy," the director said, "he can't beat my monster, so he's going to be coming for your Life Points now."

"I am aware..." Tsutomo started.

"I can destroy any monster!" Yoru cut him short, "nothing will be able to stand in my way to find Yuro! I draw!"

He didn't even bother to hide the fact that the card he had drawn was blank, slowly gaining green color as he inserted it into his Duel Disk. "I activate the Spell Card 'Bloom Dragon Charm'!" As he spoke, Contagious Hatred started to emit lavender waves of light.

"It will modify all monsters you control and in all of your Graveyards to become Level 12!"

Iron Chain Palm: Level 3 → Level 12 / 3200 ATK → 3300 ATK

"Battle! Contagious Hatred, attack Iron Chain Palm!" Yoru yelled, "I will also use its effect, to have its ATK become 300 points higher than those of your Palm!"

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 2500 ATK → 3600 ATK

The dragon didn't hesitate at all. It immediately vomited a surge of lava onto the tree made of chains, which melted inside it after mere seconds.

Mamoru: 3300 LP → 3000 LP

Yoru: 3300 LP → 3000 LP

Tsutomo: 2300 LP → 2000 LP

"The effect of Iron Chain Palm activates!" the director yelled, "when it is destroyed by battle, you're forced to send the top five cards from your deck to the Graveyard. As this is a Battle Royal, this applies to both of my opponents!"

Yoru just shrugged before he send five more blank cards to the Graveyard, while Tsutomo sent more colored ones.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon: 3600 ATK → 2500 ATK

"Geez, how are we gonna destroy that thing?" Tsutomo asked glaring at Contagious Hatred, after Yoru had ended his turn.

"At least be thankful that it didn't attack you directly," the director snapped at his comment.

"Maybe he still values you as the greater threat. Or bears the bigger grudge against you, what I could understand."

"I challenged him," the director calmly replied, "I said he couldn't destroy my 'Iron Chain Palm', so he proved me he could. After all, two versus one is better than one versus one."

"Oh boy," Tsutomo remarked sarcastically, "You've really got all the plans up your sleeve, don't you?"

"Watch and learn, insolent boy," the director simply said, before drawing his card, "I Normal Summon 'Iron Chain Octopus'." The little squid with the chain-tentacles that appeared on the field gave my heart a sting, because it was the same Seedling the director had used to Summon 'Iron Chain Spearman'. The monster that had defeated Minori.

Iron Chain Octopus: WATER / Aqua-Type / Seedling / Level 2 / 200 ATK / 1800 DEF

"Upon being Normal Summoned, I can let Iron Chain Octopus destroy a Spell or Trap card you control and force you to send another two cards from the top of your opponents deck to the Graveyard. I choose 'Bloom Dragon Dominance', so your Special Summons will be free again!"

I almost expected Yoru to stop the effect using one of his two remaining Trap Cards, but he stayed silent and watched his Trap Card shatter into pieces. I couldn't help but understand his thought process. He wouldn't waste a card on protecting 'Bloom Dragon Dominance' when any of those two cards had the potential to be _stronger_ than it in all possible ways.

"I immediately let my Seedling blossom, as there are more than ten cards in my opponents Graveyard!" The little squid was enveloped by a blue cocoon. "This is the monster that will crush you and drag you down into the sea! I release you, 'Iron Chain Kraken'!" When the blue cocoon dispensed, it revealed a gigantic octopus, its eight arms made from thick iron chains, sharp blades attached to them.

Iron Chain Kraken: WATER / Fiend-Type / Bloom / Level 10 / 3000 ATK / 3800 DEF

"So," Tsutomo said, clearly trying to hide his fear of the powerful monster his initial opponent just summoned, "I should learn that one should Summon a high level monster to battle a monster that will always be stronger than other high level monsters."

"Please, keep your attitude to yourself," the director replied, "Kraken just so happens to negate the effects of all monsters it battles."

"And what about those two cards he has Set there, that could be literally anything?"

"Would you kindly just let me make my move? I'll be very happy to deal with you once the bigger threat is out of the way. I'll attack Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon with Iron Chain Kraken!" The giant squid raised one of its arms, ready to slash at the opposing dragon.

"I use the effect of Contagious Hatred, targeting..." Yoru started, before being cut off by Director Abe.

"The effect of my Kraken does not only negate your monsters effects during this battle, it also prevents you from negating attacks and effects on the field!" he declared, as two more tentacles ensnared the Bloom Dragon, before the monster rammed one of the blades deep into the dragons chest.

Yoru, who was screaming mindlessly, seemed to be desperately searching for a way around Krakens effects, and it actually seemed like he had found one: "I activate my Set card! 'Bloom Dragon Panic'!"

Despite the seriousness of the whole situation I watched from afar, I couldn't help but chuckle at the accuracy of the cards name.

"'Bloom Dragon Panic' will prevent my Bloom Dragon from being destroyed by this battle and reduces all Battle Damage to zero! After that happens, all players will take damage equal to half of my Life Points and then I will gain Life Points equal to the total damage inflicted this way!"

Contagious Hatred, despite having been sliced apart by Kraken, let out an earsplitting howl, forcing the chains to let go of it and almost blasting Tsutomo and Director Abe off their feet.

Tsutomo: 2000 LP → 500 LP

Mamoru: 3000 LP → 1500 LP

Yoru: 3000 LP → 6000 LP

"From my hand," Tsutomo intervened, "I activate the effect of 'Prism Serpent' as I just took damage! I can Special Summon it in Defense Position!" A tiny, serpentine dragon appeared in front of Tsutomo, shimmering in all colors of the rainbow.

Prism Serpent: LIGHT / Wyrm-Type / Seedling / Level 1 / 0 ATK / 0 DEF

"So," he continued, "what should I have learned from this turn?"

"How to waste another of these omnipotent Trap Cards."

"Excuse me?"

"I hope you have a monster to get rid of Contagious Hatred before he can draw a new blank card next turn."

"Oh please, don't act like this was your plan all along."

"Believe whatever you want. Let me assure you that I will not let one of my experiments go on rampage, even if it includes needing to temporarily side with enemies."

"Experiment?" Tsutomo screamed, while the mere sounds of the word also gave me goosebumps. "Thank you, I almost forgot who the real enemy is."

"I draw," he yelled, but barely looked at the card he drew, "I let my 'Prism Serpent' blossom as I have 500 or less Life Points!" The tiny serpent was engulfed by a yellow cocoon. "Bloom Summon! Descend from the realm of dreams and show your power to the material world! 'Menglong, Ruler of Imagination'!"

Just like when Tsutomo Summoned Menglong against me in our first and only duel, there was no visible monster when the cocoon dissolved, just fizzling in the air that hinted the presence of something large in the arena. However, it seemed like Tsutomo was up for something different this time.

"Menglong, reveal yourself!"

The strange occurrences in the air shifted and then vanished, revealing a gigantic serpentine dragon, towering even Iron Chain Kraken, whose rainbow-hued body wrapped twice around the whole arena, forming a ring around the duelists. Two goat-like horns sat on top of its head which it rested in the air just above Tsutomo, large, razor sharp teeth filling its mouth.

Menglong, Ruler of Imagination: LIGHT / Wyrm-Type / Bloom / Level 10 / 3500 ATK / 4000 DEF

"Menglong," Tsutomo calmly spoke, with the presence of his strongest monster boosting his confidence, "is unaffected by your Spell and Trap effects, also, it cannot be destroyed by battle. And due to 'Iron Chain Kraken' being on the field, attacks cannot be negated, while Menglongs just happen to be direct."

"A 3500 ATK direct attacker… This is truly astonishing. It might not be enough to wipe out BL2s LP, but by the time your next turn comes around..." Director Abe mused.

"Why should I attack Yoru?"

"Who else would you..." the director started, but then the lack of other options gave him the realization, "You're attacking ME? What? Can't you see this kid is all kinds of insane?"

"He's a victim. So is Yuro and so are we," Tsutomo waved his hand towards the resistance, "You're the real enemy. Give me one reason why I shouldn't just wipe you out right now."

"It's actually easy, I can't," He simply said, "You came for the kids which I cannot give you. Three of them are dead, Miss Seiko is undergoing treatment and BL1 is wherever. You came for information, which I already gave you without force. You came for retribution, but that's not the time for it."

"It's not the time for retribution? When will this time ever be? When I eliminated Yoru for you and you can deliver the finishing blow to me?"

"Do you think I had given you the information you wanted for all your years of activity right of the bat if I still saw any chance in winning this duel? This boy over there is dangerous. Because no one of us knows what he is capable of. We cannot allow him to get out. If you want to make him be the victim then do as you please, but if you do not man up and _defeat_ your victim, there's going to be a lot more than just the ones in this room."

"What's taking so long?!" Yoru screamed from across the field, apparently unable to hear the other two players talking, "I won't allow you to delay my search for Yuro any longer!"

"Why are you searching for him? Do you need him so badly?" Tsutomo asked.

"He needs me. We need each other! We belong to each other! And I need to protect him, so we can be together forever! So our dragons can be together, so we can play and have fun all day and all night long!" Tears ran down Yorus cheeks while he yelled all that at Tsutomo, as if he was screaming the worst insults at him, "I love him! I'm not gonna let you stand in between us. I'm gonna kill anyone who tries! Anyone who tries to take him away from me!"

Suddenly Tsutomos decision was clear. This boy was suffering from severe mental conditions that no one else but Mamoru Abe had to be held accountable for. But he couldn't let him run around and hurt people for his twisted views on love.

"Menglong, attack Yoru directly!" Tsutomo screamed, shedding a tear while he did, "'Illusory Thunder'!" Energy started to spark at the tips of Menglongs horns, which it channeled in its mouth before shooting a blast of lightning towards Yoru, who was hit, screaming wildly.

Yoru: 6000 LP → 2500 LP

"After Menglong inflicted Battle Damage to you," Tsutomo continued, "I can immediately banish all monsters you control and inflict Damage to you equal to their combined ATK!"

"What?" Director Abe asked, "That's an instant win right here!"

"I use the effect of Contagious Hatred!" Yoru yelled, "I will pay 1000 LP to negate your monster effect that activated in the Battle Phase!"

"For shame!" Director Abe intervened, "Did you forget that Kraken prevents the negation of monster effects during the Battle Phase? So the effect pulls off!"

Contagious Hatred was enthralled by both Krakens tentacles and a veil of rainbow light that flaked of off Menglongs body, ready to destroy the berserk dragon once and for all.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Yoru yelled, "I activate my last Trap Card!" The single remaining card in his Spell and Trap Card Zone flipped up, slowly turning purple in the process. "Here it comes, 'Infinite Bloom Dragon Reversal'!"

And within the blink of an eye, the whole scenery just stopped, mere seconds before Contagious Hatred would have been crushed.

"First," Yoru continued, "I pay half of my Life Points to activate this card."

Yoru: 2500 LP → 1250 LP

"Then, I return Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon to my Extra Deck and replace it with a Seedling Monster from my Graveyard." The dragon, who had just escaped certain destruction the second time in this duel, let out one more roar before vanishing from existence. It was soon replaced by the female warrior that Yoru had used in his first turn, which was enveloped by a golden shimmer.

Bloom Dragon Servant: LIGHT / Warrior-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 900 ATK / 900 DEF

When I saw the monster, when I saw the golden glow, I knew what was about to take place now.

"And lastly, with my new Second Blossoming Seedling, I can immediately perform a Bloom Summon for a Bloom Dragon monster!"

"Second Blossoming?" Tsutomo asked confused, turning onto Director Abe.

"I don't know either," was the only answer he got.

"I set my 'Bloom Dragon Servant' blossom a second time!" The golden cocoon the monster was enveloped in quickly grew larger and larger, "This monster is just for you Yoru! It will not rest before only you and me remain on this world, so no one can disturb us again! Spirit Bloom Summon! Contagious Madness Bloom Dragon!"

When the cocoon flaked away, it revealed what only looked like Contagious Hatred on first sight. It still had the same serpentine build, but it now sported three different heads, biting among each other and spiting lava as they continuously screamed high-pitched screams. The charred wings it had on its back had grown to resemble large bat-like wings, but they still had holes and cuts inside them, with orange energy pulsating along them and the whole body of the creature, as it once again leaned down on its massive arms, towering above its owner.

Contagious Madness Bloom Dragon: FIRE / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 3000 ATK / 2500 ATK

"That's… new," Director Abe remarked speechless.

"Yeah," was all that Tsutomo could produce right now. His Menglong was still stronger than it and if he made it to the next turn he could still win. But he wasn't as sure about it as he was just seconds before.

"Well, I end my turn," he eventually said.

"You're not," Yoru said, "First I'll..."

He didn't get to finish that sentence, because a screaming woman in a white robe entered the arena, sprinting towards Director Abe.

"Sir, we have a serious problem!"

"I'm having my own serious problems here, Miss Yumaru. So speak fast," the director replied.

"The BEM is… we thought that it would be a shame letting all the energy this duel produced go to waste so..."

"You turned the Bloom Energy Machine on? Despite my contrary orders? Now tell me what the problem is, for fucks sake!"

"That… thing," she pointed at the dragon Yoru had summoned, that everybody in the room was still staring at. "It… it's too powerful. Way beyond our calculations… And he created a lot more cards than we had expected."

"What is the fucking problem Miss Yumaru?"

"It's overheating!"

Those three little words made Director Abes face fall instantly. He seemed to be in a loss of words for a few seconds, before he yelled at the woman: "Emergency shutdown! Now! Immediately!"

As the woman sprinted out of the room, he turned to the others present: "We need to leave! Now! Everybody!"

While the doctors and the soldiers of the BRER moved towards the door the rebel soldiers had came through, the gray clothed men and women blocked it.

"You think we're bloody amateurs?" Hideo eventually spoke up again, "You make up an emergency to get away safely and no one will ever find you again. Not this time Mamoru. The duel will continue."

"Hideo, please, if you have ever trusted me, remember that and let us out of that door. We might only have seconds before..."

"The duel continues!" It was not Hideo who had said that, but Yoru, who had been desperately waiting to make his move. "I activate the effect of Contagious Madness during your End Phase! Once during your turn, I can force one of your monsters to battle mine as if it was the Battle Phase! I choose the almighty Denglong, to pay him back for what he did to Contagious Hatred, the symbol of my love!"

The three-headed dragon started to build up an orange energy sphere in its mouth, with three smaller spheres orbiting it.

"And now comes the fun part," Yoru giggled, "whenever Contagious Madness battles a monster, its ATK will be tripled and everybody will take ALL the Battle Damage any of us will take! And don't forget no attacks can be negated while Kraken is on the field!"

Contagious Madness Bloom Dragon: 3000 ATK → 9000 ATK

"What?" Tsutomo asked confused, "You'll lose this duel as well when this attack goes through!"

Yoru just shaked his head at Tsutomo: "Contagious Madness always keeps me safe just like I will do to Yuro. My Life Points will never fall under 100 from battles involving him."

And with these words, the dragons sphere combusted with an earsplitting noise, temporarily blinding and blasting all the people inside the arena against the walls, safe for Yoru who could cling to his dragons tail.

Mamoru: 1500 LP → 0 LP

Yoru: 1250 LP → 100 LP

Tsutomo: 500 LP → 0 LP

"Yes!" Yoru yelled over the groaning from the opposite side of the arena, "He's beautiful! Yuro will love him just as much as he loves me! I can't wait to see Contagious Madness and Illusion Scales play with each other!"

"Hideo..." Director Abe said, apparently in great pain, "if the BEM overheats… it will eventually..."

He didn't get any further, because right this second, the floor in the arena flashed with light, before exploding with a force that tore down the entire BRER building as well as most buildings near it. Shrapnel and fire flew all over the image I could see through the blue window, unable to make out the full destruction the explosion of the Bloom Energy Machine had caused.

After most of the mayhem had died down, I was able so see a potion of the destruction: Burning rubble, metal pieces and dead bodies all over the place. So far I wasn't able to spot any survivors, what was unlikely in the first place already.

Wait no… there was one survivor. While he was still able to walk, he at first staggered erratically through the rubble. The parts of his skin that wasn't covered in ashes was covered in burns, his hair scorched off, his clothes hanging tattered off of his body. Yet, after a while, he pridefully walked again and relentlessly kept on screaming my name.

Meanwhile, I was so fixed on the view in the window, that I didn't notice the man that appeared behind me, at least not until he started to speak to me: "Welcome young one. I've been waiting to meet you."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Bloom Dragon Servant / LIGHT / Warrior-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 900 ATK / 900 DEF  
Can be used for the Bloom Summon of a "Bloom Dragon" Monster if your opponent controls a monster. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and you do not control a face-up "Bloom Dragon" Monster: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Bloom Dragon Servant" once per duel.

Iron Chain Palm / EARTH / Plant-Type / Seedling / Level 3 / 1500 ATK / 1500 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon while its ATK is 3000 or higher. This card gains 100 ATK for each card in your opponents Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle: Send the top 5 cards of your opponents deck to the Graveyard.

Iron Chain Octopus / WATER / Aqua-Type / Seedling / Level 2 / 200 ATK / 1800 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon while there are 10 or more cards in your opponents Graveyard. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap card on the field; Destroy it.

Prism Serpent / LIGHT / Wyrm / Effect / Seedling / Level 1 / 0 ATK / 0 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if your LP are 500 or lower. Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot be destroyed by battle. If you take Damage while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. If you do: This card is unaffected by your opponents card effects until the End Phase.

Iron Chain Kraken / WATER / Fiend-Type / Bloom / Level 10 / 3000 ATK / 3800 DEF  
1 "Iron Chain" Seedling Monster  
During the Battle Phase, attacks and the effects of battling monsters cannot be negated, except by this cards effect. If this card battles an opponents monster: Negate that monsters effects until the end of the Damage Step. If this card destroys a monster by battle: Send the top 8 cards of your opponents Deck to the Graveyard.

Menglong, Ruler of Imagination / LIGHT / Wyrm-Type / Bloom / Level 10 / 3500 ATK / 4000 DEF  
"Prism Serpent"  
Must first be Bloom Summoned. Cannot be destroyed by battle. Unaffected by your opponents Spell/Trap effects. This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflict Battle Damage to your opponent: You can banish all monsters they control and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to their combined ATK.

Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon / FIRE / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2000 DEF  
1 Level 2 or 3 Seedling Monster  
If this card attacks or is attacked: You can target 1 face-up Level 5 or higher Monster; This cards ATK becomes equal to the targets ATK + 300, also, both players take any Battle Damage a player would take from battles involving this card. These changes last until the end of the Battle Phase. Once per turn, during either players Battle Phase, if another monsters effect is activated: You can pay 1000 LP; negate that effect and if you do, all Battle Damage your opponent takes is doubled until the End Phase. You can only control 1 face-up "Contagious Hatred Bloom Dragon".

Contagious Madness Bloom Dragon / FIRE / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 3000 ATK / 2500 ATK  
1 Level 2 or 3 Second Blossoming Seedling Monster  
Must be Bloom Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Your LP cannot become less than 100 from damage you would take from battles involving this card. If this card battles a monster: You can triple its ATK until the end of the Damage Step and if you do, both players take all Battle Damage a player would take from that battle. Once per turn, during your opponents turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position Monster they control; Immediately after this effect resolves, conduct battle between this card and the target as if it was the Battle Phase.

Bloom Dragon Charm / Normal Spell Card  
The Levels of all face-up monsters your opponent controls and in their Graveyard become 12 until the End Phase. If you control a face-up "Bloom Dragon" Monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this cards effect.

Bloom Dragon Dominance / Continuous Trap Card  
After activation, equip this card to a face-up "Bloom Dragon" Monster you control. If your opponent Summons (s) Monster(s): The equipped Monster gains ATK equal to the Summoned Monsters ATK until the End Phase. If you control a face-up monster that is not a "Bloom Dragon" Monster: Destroy this card.

Bloom Dragon Panic / Normal Trap Card  
If a face-up "Bloom Dragon" Monster battles: Both monsters cannot be destroyed by that battle, also, all Battle Damage a player would take becomes 0. After damage calculation, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of your LP and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage they took.

Infinite Bloom Dragon Reversal / Normal Trap Card  
Return 1 face-up "Bloom Dragon" Monster you control to the Extra Deck; Special Summon 1 Seedling Monster from your Graveyard and if you do, it can always be used for a Bloom Summon and is treated as Second Blossoming. Immediately after this card resolves, you can: Bloom Summon 1 "Bloom Dragon" Bloom Monster from your Extra Deck, except the returned monster, using the Summoned Monster as Bloom Material. All Monster Summoned by this cards effect are unaffected by your opponents card effects until the End Phase.


	12. Day 10 - Revelation

**Day Ten**

Part Three

* * *

I nearly jumped to the ceiling of the floor when I heard the talking voice behind me, as I've been focusing on the events I saw in the window. When my heart rate had calmed to healthy levels again, I eventually managed to catch a glimpse of the one who had spoken.

It was an old looking man, with short grey hair and a trimmed grey beard. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with yellow zippers and white running shoes, after all a weird outfit considering the mans apparent age.

"Who are you?" I eventually managed to ask.

"My name is Aries. Welcome, young one. I've been waiting to meet you in person," he replied, "it's sad to think about everything you went through, but its good to see you here eventually."

"What? What are you talking? Where am I?" I asked enraged.

"I know you have lots of questions, young one. Let me assure you, I'll answer all of them, so please calm down," the old man said, "which one do you want me to start with?"

"You're telling me to calm down? I have no idea where I am or who you are, let alone how I got here!" I yelled at the man.

"I take that as a question," he started, "well, you're here, because I've brought you here. And you're here because… Well, I need to elaborate on that bit. Do you want to accompany me on a little walk?"

He waved his hand along the black floor and due to a lack of other choices, I decided to walk with him.

"We are here almost since the beginning of time," he started, "we'll, maybe not me, but the others are."

"Which others?" I asked.

Instead of getting an answer, he instead waved a hand along the walls, which turned partially transparent. Behind the black veil that remained of them, I saw lots of people, young women and young men, looking at us. Their bodies were strangely devoid of colour, being only present as blue silhouettes.

"Them. Many of them were here before I arrived and many of them came afterwards."

"What are they?"

"Souls. Some of them are here because they want to, others because they have to. They have one thing in common, their final duty before they can pass on to afterlife is that they want or need to help people all across the worlds."

"What, what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Follow me," he said as the walls turned black again and the windows reappeared.

Aries guided me past various of the windows, allowing me to look at the scenery in each of them.

One showed a city being enthralled by highways, people duelling each other on motorcycles all across the city and above the ocean.

The next one showed people running around in a circus tent, doing acrobatic jumps to grab hold of cards scattered around the entire field.

Another one showed two duelists in front of a cheering crowd, playing with weird Duel Disks whose middle monster card zones looked different than ours.

"That's the different worlds. Some are aware of each other, others are not."

"So the duty of you and the blue people is to help them… with what?"

"We do not affect the main directions of history… That one is pre-written and we cannot change it unless we're supposed to. We take care of causalities. The people not directly involved in disasters often suffer the most. And that's where we help. They won't see us, they won't know somebody was there. It's an unrewarding work, that for sure."

"Wait," I eventually said, starting to catch up on what was going on here, "why am I here? Am I supposed to become one of your blue people."

"No, and I thought you were going to assume that, young one," he calmly replied, "you are alive, they are not."

"You are alive as well," I noted, as the man was lacking the blue tint of the others.

"Nice observations, young one. You seem to get to the point while I am not. Age makes people talk longer that they should."

"Then get to the point, please."

"As I already noted, I'm old. And these souls need someone who leads them, preferably someone who's alive."

It was slowly starting to dawn on me what I was here for: "You want that leader to be me, because you're too old to continue."

"Indeed, young one. You might be confused on why its you I've chosen, so let me tell you, this duty isn't easy. You need to be strong and you have a strength in yourself like no one in your world has."

"No one?" I asked sarcastically, "Yoru has it too and he does not faint the second after creating a powerful card."

"I was considering both of you," Aries replied, "Yet Yoru… I believe he isn't mentally fit for this task."

"So you believe I am?"

"I believe you have what it takes to be, yes. So, should we begin?"

"With what?"

"You will need some training before I can pass the command of these forces over to..."

"Why do you think I want that?" I said.

"What? You..." Aries started, but I simply cut him off.

"Why does everybody always think they know what I want? Hideo, Director Abe and now you!" I yelled at the man, "I want you to bring me back to the BRER building!"

"Yuro, you've seen what happened to the building, also, Yoru is down there and looking for you, are you sure..."

"Yes I am! I don't care what I'll be doing, I just want to do it on my own for once!"

"Yuro, please think about it again. We need you. You could help so many people by..."

"If you don't let me though," I cut him off again and readied my Duel Disk, "I'll have to use force! We'll duel, if I win you'll bring me back to where I came from!"

Aries seemed to be satisfied with that. "Okay, young one. But if you lose, you'll stay without any further arguing," he said, to what I nodded in agreement.

Aries: 4000 LP

Yuro: 4000 LP

"You certainly let the old man take the start, will you?" he said, "Oh, but before we begin, this place is a little bit narrow, don't you think?"

After he said that, he simply snapped his finger, making the corridor around us vanish, revealing us to be floating in space, with myriads of stars illuminating the scenery, yet no planets were to be seen.

"What? What did you do?" I asked confused.

"Relax, its a magic trick," the old man replied, "An illusion, as simple as that."

Not caring about the sudden change in environment, Aries started his turn. "I Normal Summon 'Alnair the Ohr-Stellus'!" The monster that appeared behind him resembled the upper body of a golden female statue, inside of a golden ring. It clutched a small blue star between its hands.

Alnair the Ohr-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Level 4 / 1800 ATK / 200 DEF

"I immediately use its effect," he continued, "I can send one 'Stellus' card from my hand or field to the Graveyard to add another one from my Deck to my hand. I send my 'Alsafi the Eon-Stellus' from my hand to the Graveyard, to add 'Ank-Stellus' from my deck to my hand."

He inserted the card from his hand into the Graveyard, before the deck spat out another one. "I use the effect of Alsafi. When it is sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a 'Stellus' card, I can Special Summon it!" Another golden monster appeared behind Aries, this time having the body of a female child, holding a small red star in its hands.

Alsafi the Eon-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Tuner / Level 4 / 1000 ATK / 200 DEF

"Then I activate the Continuous Spell Card 'Ank-Stellus' from my hand. Once that is done I will..."

"Wait," I interrupted him, "what's a Tuner?"

"Ah, I thought you'd ask," he replied, "Tuner monsters originated in a world you have already seen a glimpse of today. And what they are used for? Well, just watch! I tune my Level 4 Alsafi with my Level 4 Alnair!"

The smaller monster turned into four stars, which flew upwards and formed four green rings, while the other monster flew into them. It started to become transparent, showing four stars in its body, which aligned with the four rings.

"Synchro Summon!" Aries shouted, "Level 8! 'Dzuvan the Con-Stellus'!" A flash of light went though the aligned stars and after the blinding light had subsided, it revealed another statue inside of a ring, however, this time they were plain white. The upper body inside the ring was male and it was holding a small blue star in each of its hands.

Dzuvan the Con-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Synchro / Level 8 / 2600 ATK / 200 DEF

"What… How… That's not a Bloom Monster!" I yelled confused.

"Your observation skills are remarkable, young one," Aries calmly replied, "There are many more kinds of Summoning, especially from the Extra Deck, but from the Main Deck also. They just don't happen to exist in your world."

"But they existed in yours?"

"Precisely. May I continue my turn?" he asked, but didn't even wait for an answer, "I activate the effect of 'Ank-Stellus', as I Special Summoned a 'Con-Stellus' monster. It allows me to revive any 'Stellus' monster from my Graveyard. I choose Alnair!" The golden female appeared on the field once more.

Alnair the Ohr-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Level 4 / 1800 ATK / 200 DEF

"I use Alnairs effect once more and send 'Ank-Stellus' to the Graveyard," he continued, "to add 'Ali-Stellus FX' from my Deck to my hand." He once again swapped the card on the field for another one from his deck.

"Next, the effect of 'Ank-Stellus' activates. If it is sent to the Graveyard by the effect of a 'Stellus' monster, I can revive another 'Stellus' Monster from my Graveyard. I choose Alsafi." The smaller circular monster also appeared on the field once again.

Alsafi the Eon-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Tuner / Level 4 / 1000 ATK / 200 DEF

"I follow up with activating 'Ali-Stellus FX' from my hand," he said as he inserted the Spell Card into his Duel Disk. "It allows me to simultaneously Fusion and Xyz Summon, using 'Stellus' monsters I control as the materials."

I didn't even argue any more as he declared even more Summons that I didn't know, I was just hoping he didn't have too many of those.

"I fuse Alnair and Alsafi!" Aries declared, as the holograms of his two monster flickered before being doubled, "Fusion Summon! Level 6! 'Altasar the Con-Stellus'!" Two of the duplicates dissolved into energy and spiralled into a blue and orange vortex, before another flash of light heralded the arrival of a new monster. It resembled the previous Stellus monsters, being the purple-coloured upper body of a male child holding two bright yellow stars in its hands, all while circled by a purple ring.

Altasar the Con-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Fusion / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 200 DEF

"Then, I overlay Alnair and Alsafi!" Aries continued, "Xyz Summon! Rank 4! 'Gitafi the Con-Stellus'!" The remaining two duplicates both turned fully yellow, before spiralling upwards into a galaxy-shaped portal that opened up. Once both monsters had entered it, it exploded, revealing a third new monster. This one was female in appearance, its body and ring being black, holding two white glowing stars in its hands. Two yellow orbs of light circled it.

Gitafi the Con-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Xyz / Rank 4 / 2300 ATK / 200 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials

At this point I just stood there thunderstruck. This man was able to Summon three monster that I've never seen before on the first turn of our duel. He seemed to be incredibly strong.

"I merely Set two more cards," he eventually concluded, "and end my turn here."

"Then it's my turn," I yelled, while drawing a card from my deck.

Analysing the current situation, it was presumably the best to Summon Stealth Scales against him, as he controlled two high levelled monsters and… whatever a Rank was.

"I Normal Summon 'Skyghost Moorei'!" The image that appeared in front of me resembled an eagle with brown feathers.

Skyghost Moorei: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF

"I activate my Set Card! 'Locked Gates of Heaven'!" One of Aries face-down cards flipped face-up, "While I control exactly one each of Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters, Special Summons from your Extra Deck will be sealed off!"

The old man almost casually thwarted the play I've been trying to make this turn and it didn't seem like he wasn't anticipating it either way.

"That was a foolish thought, young one," he said, "Did you really think I'd allow myself to have a gaping weakness to the one card I gave you myself?"

"Wait..." I just said the first thing that came to my head out loud, "You gave me Stealth Scales?"

"Precisely," Aries replied, "And I gave Contagious Hatred to Yoru. For some reason however, he believed he created it himself. You cannot blame the boy, though. I don't think you believed that, did you?"

I wanted to object, but in fact, he was right. Back when I acquired Stealth Scales in my first duel against Yoru I did not feel tired after the card was formed from a blank one, so it couldn't have been me who created it.

"I tribute 'Skyghost Moorei'!" I instead continued with my turn, deciding to take another path in this duel, "to Special Summon 'Exalted Skyghost Corvus' from my hand!" The eagle in front of me disappeared, only to be replaced with a large, blue raven that took place behind me, four stars sparkling in its feathers.

Exalted Skyghost Corvus: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Level 8 / 2800 ATK / 1900 DEF

"I activate the effect of Corvus," I yelled, but I was once more cut off by Aries.

"In chain I use the effect of Tzuvan!" he said, "As you activated a monster effect, I can make all of my 'Con-Stellus' Monsters immune to other monster effects!" The white monster dispensed a faint while glow from its ring, which covered the other two monsters.

"Too bad my effect won't even affect your monsters either way! I discard my 'Powering Current' in order to Special Summon two WIND Seedling monsters straight from my deck! I choose 'Skyghost Laysan' and 'Exalted Skyghost Pavo'!" Corvus gave a small stroke with its wings, dropping energy particles out them that then formed to become two new monsters. One was a tiny brown bird, that despite having wings seemed to prefer standing on the ground – if it would find one in the space field we were in, so it desperately waggled its feet trying to get some solid ground. The second one was a large blue peacock that, when it opened its feathers, sported eight shining stars on them.

Skyghost Laysan: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 1 / 500 ATK / 900 DEF

Exalted Skyghost Pavo: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF

"And due to the fact that 'Powering Current' is now in my Graveyard," I continued, "All Skyghosts I control will gain 600 ATK!"

Corvus: 2800 ATK → 3400 ATK

Laysan: 500 ATK → 1100 ATK

Pavo: 1900 ATK → 2500 ATK

"I move to Battle Phase," I declared, "and attack Dzuvan with Corvus!" The large bird leapt forward, plunging its claws into the opposing monster.

Aries: 4000 LP → 3200 LP

"The effect of 'Dzuvan' activates," Aries said, "It allows me to retrieve a 'Stellus' Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard. I choose 'Ank-Stellus'."

Not caring for the card he got back, I just went on to declare a second attack: "Pavo, attack Altasar!" The peacock ran towards the purple figure and hacked it with its peak.

Aries: 3200 LP → 2900 LP

"During my Main Phase 2," I continued, "I activate the effect of Pavo, which allows me to reduce its Level by one to Set a 'Current' Spell Card from my deck, however, I cannot activate it this turn. I choose 'Shielding Current'." The card slipped out of my Deck before I placed it on the field.

Exalted Skyghost Pavo: Level 4 → Level 3

"I next let my Pavo blossom as it destroyed a monster by battle this turn! Bloom Summon!" The peacock in front of me was enveloped by a green cocoon, "Appear, 'Skyghost Overseer Acrux'!" When the cocoon flaked away, it revealed a mixture of an avian being, a centaur and a pegasus. It had a horse-like lower body, with gray feathers running along it and down its four legs, which strangely ended in four three-pronged claws. Attached to its back were a large pair of gray wings, sporting some white stripes on them. Its upper body was humanoid, yet still covered in gray and white feathers, another pair of wings attached to its back. A hawk-like face and deadly talons completed the stunning appearance.

Skyghost Overseer Acrux: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 2900 ATK / 2800 DEF

"While Acrux is on the field, my 'Skyghosts' will all be unaffected by any of your monster effects. After that, I let my Laysan blossom as I have a 'Skyghost' in my Graveyard!" While the small bird was covered into a green cocoon I reached for my Extra Deck and was almost about to pull Sirius out of it, but then I hesitated. I still had blank cards in my Extra Deck. I could shape them. Sirius was a strong card, but what I needed at the moment was different. Stealth Scales could give it to me but… no. Not now. Not without the need to. "Bloom Summon! Arise, 'Skyghost Overseer Shaula'!"

The cocoon disappeared and when it did, it revealed a white feathered avian creature. It had long legs and two arms with razor-sharp claws on it, but it conceiled them behind its shield-like wings, which it protectively held in front of its body.

Skyghost Overseer Shaula: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2400 ATK / 2600 DEF

"Then, I merely Set two more cards and end my turn," I declared, passing over to Aries.

"You're foolish to think you stand a chance against me, young one. After all, I was the one who bestowed you with your best card. You should just..." he started, but after he saw the card he drew he abruptly stopped. "This must be a sign that you won't win against me," he said, while storing the card in his hand, "but that's one for later."

He then pointed his hand towards the lone monster that had remained on his side of the field: "I activate the effect of 'Gitafi', by detaching one Xyz Material from it. It allows me to revive a 'Stellus' Monster from my Graveyard, like my 'Dzuvan the Con-Stellus'!" One of the yellow orbs that cycled the monster flew towards its left hand and was absorbed into the star it held in there.

"Chain," I eventually said, "I use the effect of Acrux! I can pay 1000 Life Points to negate your monsters effect and banish it!"

Yuro: 4000 LP → 3000 LP

It took only one flap of Acrux mighty wings to blow away the stars from the black creatures hands, followed soon by the entire monster, which drifted off into the eternity of space.

"Clever move, young one," Aries said, "but you've fallen for the simplest of baits. From my hand, I now activate the Spell Card 'Ank-Stellus'." The same card that he used last turn to facilitate his otherworldly Summons again appeared on the field.

"Then, I Normal Summon 'Rastaban the Ano-Stellus'." The new monster on his field was once again a human upper body inside a golden ring, the body this time being male, clutching to a faint blue star in one of its hands.

Rastaban the Ano-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Level 3 / 1200 ATK / 200 DEF

"Once per turn, Rastaban lets me revive another Stellus Monster from my Graveyard, but its effects will be negated and it will be destroyed during the End Phase. I choose 'Alsafi the Eon-Stellus'!" The female child in the golden ring again appeared on the field.

Alsafi the Eon-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Tuner / Level 4 / 1000 ATK / 200 DEF

"Oh no," I said, "another Synchro Summon?"

"Precisely. I tune my Level 4 Alsafi with my Level 3 Rasbave." The child-like monster once again formed rings, that aligned with the three stars the other monster dissolved into, "Level 7! 'Thusair the Con-Stellus!" With a flash of light, the construct of rings and stars was gone and it left behind another white monster in a ring, the body this time being that of a four armed, muscular male. It held two bright yellow stars in its two left hands.

Thusair the Con-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Synchro / Effect / Level 7 / 2400 ATK / 200 DEF

"As I just Summoned a Con-Stellus Monster, I can use Ank-Stellus to revive another one from my Graveyard." I was almost expecting him to either revive the Fusion or the other Synchro Monster he had Summoned, but he did something different. "I choose 'Alnair the Ohr-Stellus'."

Alnair the Ohr-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Level 4 / 1800 ATK / 200 DEF

"I immediately use its effect," he went on, "I send 'Ank-Stellus' to the Graveyard to add 'Ori-Stellus' from my deck to my hand. And after that happens," he said while he exchanged the cards on his hand and field, "'Ank-Stellus' allows me to revive another monster, like the Level 3 'Rasbave the Ano-Stellus'." Moments after disappearing, the male Stellus with the blue star took the field again next to the female one that caused its revival.

Rastaban the Ano-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Level 3 / 1200 ATK / 200 DEF

"I next up activate the Spell Card 'Ori-Stellus' from my hand," he inserted the card into his Duel Disk, "It allows me to send a 'Stellus' Monster from the field to the Graveyard and to exchange it with one from my hand or Graveyard. I send Alnair to the Graveyard to Summon 'Giausar the Ohr-Stellus' from my hand." The female Stellus with the blue star disappeared from the field, only to be replaced by another female one, yet this one was holding on to a yellow one.

Giausar the Ohr-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 200 DEF

"I use the effect of 'Giausar'," Aries continued, "I can modify the Level of any Stellus I control to anything between one and eight. I choose to make it become Level 3 itself." The yellow star gave up three short impulses, before the solid vision showed Giausars Level changing.

Giausar the Ohr-Stellus: Level 4 → Level 3

"From my hand," he went on, "I then activate a second copy of the Spell Card 'Ali-Stellus FX'! It once again lets me simultaneously conduct a Fusion and a Xyz Summon using Stellus monsters I control. I use both Giausar and Rastaban!"

His two monsters once again duplicated, before one of the copies each flew in a whirl and disappeared into flash of light, as Aries screamed: "Fusion Summon, Level 7! Appear, 'Rasbave the Con-Stellus'!" The monster that became visible when the light subsided was once again a purple one, yet this time it was a small child, almost a baby that looked awfully lost in the big purple ring. The two bright white stars it held were almost as big as itself.

Rasbave the Con-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Fusion / Level 7 / 2600 ATK / 200 DEF

The other two duplicates once again turned fully yellow and spiralled upwards into a galaxy-shaped portal, which soon after exploded as Aries went on: "Xyz Summon, Rank 3! Show yourself, 'Strafar the Con-Stellus'!" From the exploding portal emerged another black Stellus monster, a female one with long black hair that reached below the ring that was carrying it. It held onto two blue stars.

Strafar the Con-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Xyz / Rank 3 / 1900 ATK / 200 DEF / 2 Xyz Materials

And there it was again. Aries had once again Summoned three different kinds of monsters with ease and as a byproduct put 'Locked Gates of Heaven' back into effect.

"I'll leave you a choice, young one," he said, "You either surrender, or will be defeated by me right now."

* * *

Author-made cards:

Alnair the Ohr-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Level 4 / 1800 ATK / 200 DEF  
Once per turn: You can send 1 other "Stellus" card from your hand or field to the Graveyard; Add 1 "Stellus" card with a different name from your Deck to your hand.

Alsafi the Eon-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Tuner / Level 4 / 1000 ATK / 200 DEF  
If this card is sent from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a "Stellus" Monster: Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Alsafi the Eon-Stellus" once per turn.

Rastaban the Ano-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Level 3 / 1200 ATK / 200 DEF  
You can target 1 "Stellus" Monster in your Graveyard, except "Rastaban the Ano-Stellus"; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. Its effects are negated and it is destroyed during the End Phase. You can only activate this effect of "Rastaban the Ano-Stellus" once per turn.

Giausar the Ohr-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 200 DEF  
Once per turn: You can target 1 "Stellus" Monster you control and declare a Level from 1 to 8; The target becomes the declared Level.

Skyghost Moorei / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 4 / 1700 ATK / 1200 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you successfully resolved the effect of a "Current" Spell Card during your turn. Once per turn: You can shuffle 1 "Current" Spell Card from your Graveyard into your Deck; Draw 1 card. If it is a "Skyghost" Monster: You can reveal the drawn card; Special Summon that Monster.

Exalted Skyghost Corvus / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Level 8 / 2800 ATK / 1900 DEF  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by tributing 1 face-up "Skyghost" Monster you control. You can discard 1 "Current" Spell Card: You cannot Special Summon Monsters until the End Phase, except WIND Monsters, also, Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower WIND Seedling Monsters from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Exalted Skyghost Corvus" once per turn.

Skyghost Laysan / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 1 / 500 ATK / 900 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you have a "Skyghost" Monster in your Graveyard. If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Seedling Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and if you do, it can always be used for a Bloom Summon.

Exalted Skyghost Pavo / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 4 / 1900 ATK / 0 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon during your Main Phase 2 if it battled during the Battle Phase of this turn. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 2: You can Set 1 "Current" Spell Card from your Deck to your side of the field and if you do, decrease this cards Level by 1, also, the Set card cannot be activated until the end of this turn.

Skyghost Overseer Acrux / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 2900 ATK / 2800 DEF  
1 Level 3 WIND Winged-Beast Seedling Monster  
Must first be Bloom Summoned. Face-up "Skyghost" Monsters are unaffected by your opponents Monster effects. Once per turn, during either players turn, if a monster effect is activated: You can pay 1000 LP; Negate the activation and if you do, banish that monster.

Dzuvan the Con-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Synchro / Level 8 / 2600 ATK / 200 DEF  
1 "Stellus" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
Once per turn, during either players turn, if a Monster effect is activated: You can activate this effect; Until the End Phase, face-up "Con-Stellus" Monsters are unaffected by Monster effects, except "Con-Stellus" effects. If this card is destroyed (either by battle or by a card effect): You can target 1 "Stellus" Spell or Trap Card in your Graveyard; Add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Dzuvan the Con-Stellus" once per turn.

Altasar the Con-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Fusion / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 200 DEF  
2 "Stellus" Monsters  
If this card is Fusion Summoned and you control another face-up "Con-Stellus" Monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Stellus" Monster from your Deck, but its ATK and DEF become 0, also, it is destroyed during the End Phase. If a "Con-Stellus" Monster you control attacks, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step.

Gitafi the Con-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Xyz / Rank 4 / 2300 ATK / 200 DEF  
2 Level 4 "Stellus" Monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 "Stellus" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If it is a "Con-Stellus" Monster: This card gains 1000 ATK. If this card is sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Stellus" Monster from your hand.

Ank-Stellus / Continuous Spell Card  
Once per turn, if you Special Summon a "Con-Stellus" Monster: You can target 1 "Stellus" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. If this card is sent from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Stellus" Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

Ali-Stellus FX / Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 2 face-up "Stellus" Monsters with the same Level you control you control; Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that can be Fusion Summoned using the targets as Fusion Materials (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). Then, immediately after this effect resolves, Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster using only the targets as Xyz Materials. You can only activate 1 "Ali-Stellus FX" per turn.

Ori-Stellus / Quick-Play Spell Card  
You can target 1 "Stellus" Monster you control; Send it to the Graveyard, then, Special Summon 1 "Stellus" Monster, except a "Con-Stellus" Monster, with a different name from your hand or Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Ori-Stellus" per turn.

Locked Gates of Heaven / Continuous Trap Card  
While you control (exactly) 3 Monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro and 1 Xyz Monster): Your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck.


	13. Day 10 - Illusion

**Day Ten**

Last Part

* * *

With three monsters having taken my opponents field once again, the confidence that had remained from getting rid of the last three started to flake away. It didn't help that I had no idea what those monsters did. Then again, I had three Skyghosts, all buffed up by the Powering Current in my Graveyard as well as the effect of Acrux.

"Well," I said, "You do now have three monsters again, but my monsters are still unaffected by any effect they might have, thanks to Acrux."

"Are you sure about that?" Aries asked, as his second face-down card flipped up, "I activate 'Sealed Scroll of Heaven'. It has the same requirements as 'Locked Gate of Heaven'. When activated, it takes note of one card name and will negate any and all effects of that cards name while its requirement is met. And I decide to enforce this on 'Skyghost Overseer Acrux' first." The Trap Card once glowed with light, before Acrux was trapped in purple glowing chains, effectively shutting off its protective effect.

"That means my three monsters can now run free on yours," he continued, "lets begin with Rasbave." The two stars the baby held flashed with light, temporarily blinding me and my monsters, which, after the light had subsided seemed to have fallen on their knees.

"Rasbave has two different effects. While I control either a Synchro or Xyz Monster, the DEF of all monsters you control will fall to 0 and if I control _both_ a Synchro _and_ Xyz Monster it will also forcefully change your monsters to Defense Position."

Exalted Skyghost Corvus: 1900 DEF → 0 DEF

Skyghost Overseer Acrux: 2800 DEF → 0 DEF

Skyghost Overseer Shaula: 2600 DEF → 0 DEF

"Then," Aries went on, "I use the effect of Thusair. It allows me to destroy as many cards you control as I control 'Con-Stellus' Monsters; That being exactly three." The muscular male raised its four arms and pointed the two stars it held in there onto my side of the field, before firing three waves of light, two onto my Set cards and one onto Shaula. However, neither of the cards did disappear.

"For shame! The effect of 'Skyghost Overseer Shaula' makes sure that the first time one or more cards I control would be destroyed, they are not instead."

"Well, it was a try," Aries said, "then we need to get it done the old-fashioned way, young one. The second effect of Thusair does allow all 'Con-Stellus' Monsters I control to inflict piercing damage."

"Wait… What?" I yelled. With the defence of all of my monsters being drained, it wouldn't take more than two attacks for him to defeat me.

"And while I'm at it, I do use the effect of 'Strafar the Con-Stellus' by detaching one of its Xyz Materials." One of the yellow orbs that circled the Xyz Monster broke orbit and merged with one of the stars the female monster held. "I can allow any of my 'Con-Stellus' Monsters to inflict doubled Battle Damage to you until the End Phase and I guess my target for that will be 'Rasbave'." A yellow glow started to envelope the child-like monster.

I internally braced myself for his upcoming onslaught. I did have some ways to minimize the damage I'd take, but I did not know if it would be enough to survive this turn.

"I move to Battle Phase," he eventually declared, "and attack 'Exalted Skyghost Corvus' with 'Rasbave the Con-Stellus'!"

The two stars in the hand of the child flared up and shot shock waves of light towards the crow, which busted into light particles upon contact.

"I activate my Set card!" I yelled, "'Shielding Current'! It reduces any Battle Damage I take from this battle to 0." A gale picked up behind me, holding against the shock wave and preventing me from being blasted across space.

"Well played, young one," Aries said, "Yet I do still have two more attack targets. I attack 'Skyghost Overseer Acrux with 'Thusair the Con-Stellus'!"

The stars the muscular man held also flared with light, before shooting shock waves towards the avian centaur. The Skyghost gave one more agonized screech before it burst into light particles.

"I use the second effect of 'Shielding Current'! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can once again negate all Battle Damage I take from one battle!" The wind once again picked up, blowing the waves away from me and sparing my Life Points one more time.

"This is getting tiring, young one," the old man said, "I'll wipe out your last defence and then we'll see. Strafar, attack Shaula!" The woman inside the black ring also raised the two stars she held in her hand unleashing a wave of light towards the bird-like monster, destroying it with ease.

And this time I had no way of nullifying the damage.

Yuro: 3000 LP → 1100 LP

"I use the effect of Shaula! When it is destroyed, I can revive a Seedling Monster from my Graveyard. I choose 'Skyghost Laysan'!" The particles from the destruction of Shaula reformed on my side of the field, taking shape again as a small bird with long feet.

Skyghost Laysan: WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 1 / 500 ATK / 900 DEF

Skyghost Laysan: 900 DEF → 0 DEF

"You want to keep struggling further? I will very happily make your defeat even worse," Aries said, "I presume you'll want to Summon Stealth Scales next turn, but don't forget 'Locked Gates of Heaven' prevents that while I still control my three monsters."

"I'm not going to Summon that thing. Ever again."

"You… what? It's your strongest card, why wouldn't you Summon it in this situation?"

"Because its not mine," I said, "it's yours. If I defeat you with it, I only won because you gave it to me, I've only won with your help. And I don't want to win that way."

"Amusing that you still think that you can win."

"I can win. And I will win," I said, trying to bring up as much composure as I could muster.

"It's will be my pleasure to break that last bit of resistance," Aries said, "With this last piece in my hand."

He picked the card he drew this turn out of his hand and inserted it into his Duel Disk: "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Deu-Stellus'!" The second the Spell Card materialized on the field, a blow went though the universe and the stars I could see started to distort.

"By tributing one each of 'Con-Stellus' Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters on the field, I can call forth the ultimate monster," as he spoke, the three monsters on his field disappeared and a large red cloud formed around Aries. "A monster that is equally Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster."

Red lightning were starting to strike into all possible directions, from inside the cloud, but Aries didn't even bother: "Integration Summon! This is the monster that'll beat some reason into you! Appear, 'Argstad the Deu-Con-Stellus'!"

Within the blink of an eye, the cloud disappeared, being blown into the oblivion of space, revealing the monster inside of it. Its size was gigantic, towering above all the previously Summoned monsters in this duel, by far. It was a golden human torso, lacking any facial features in a giant golden ring, holding a red sun in its two hands. Around the ring, six other smaller suns were located, each outshining the stars Aries' other monsters held hundredfold.

Argstad the Deu-Con-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Fusion / Synchro / Xyz / Level 10 / Rank 10 / 3300 ATK / 200 DEF

"This is..." I said.

"Astonishing? Impressive? The most amazing thing you've ever seen?" Aries completed my sentence, before adding, "Either way, thank you."

"Overly flashy," I retorted, "Show me what it can do."

"If you insist," the old man continued, "for once, Argstad cannot be removed from the field by a card effect. There are certainly more effects that he possesses, but for now this is the only one that matters. Because I am still in the Battle Phase, I'll attack and destroy 'Skyghost Laysan' with it."

The colossal monster leaned forward as the star it held flashed with light, before it fired a massive wave of fire at the small bird.

However, the small bird didn't budge, the flames being stopped by a golden aura that formed around the monster.

"When the monster that was Summoned by its effect would be destroyed," I said, "I can banish Skyghost Shaula from my Graveyard to prevent its destruction."

"You can keep making evasive plays," Aries said, "but you're only delaying the inevitable."

"I'm not going to play defensively anymore," I said, "Next turn I'm going to get rid of that large thing."

"I wish you best of luck. For now I'll just set one card and end my turn, as I'm eager to see."

"My turn, I draw!" I said, before sporting the puzzled look on Aries face as the golden aura that had protected my Seedling didn't disappear by the end of his turn.

"By the effect of Shaula," I started to explain, "My monster will not only be protected from destruction, but it will also be treated as Second Blossoming. And due to the fact that, despite Argstad being a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster at once, 'Locked Gates of Heaven' requires you to control three monsters, my Extra Deck is freed from its shackles."

"So you refuse to Summon the dragon I gave you, but Summoning an evolved form of said dragon is fair game?" Aries asked, correctly guessing my next move before I even made it.

"Stealth Scales came from you. Illusion Scales was a monster I created myself. It is utterly my own power and if I want to defeat you, I'll need all the power I can muster."

While I spoke, Skyghost Laysan was enveloped in a golden cocoon. "I let 'Skyghost Laysan' blossom a second time! Spirit Bloom Summon! Emerge from your hiding and cast an illusion across the world! 'Illusion Scales Bloom Dragon'!"

When the golden cocoon disappeared, it seemingly revealed another one hovering a few feet above the ground, being lavender in colour. However, as soon as the dragon started to move, one could see that it wasn't a cocoon. The serpentine dragon that was curled up in the sphere spread four pairs of large wings, each one spanning larger than the gigantic monster Aries controlled, making the dragon look tiny in comparison. If one looked closely enough at its wings, they could see images flickering around them, of nature scenery or playing children.

Illusion Scales Bloom Dragon: WIND / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF

"Stunning, I give you that," Aries replied to my dragons Summoning, "But unfortunately, its no match for Argstad, young one."

"Not yet," I said, "I use Illusion Scales effect! Once per turn, I can look at your Extra Deck and choose one monster from it, which will be subsequently banished!"

"And what will you gain from that?" my opponent asked, "Argstad is already face-up, and I won't need any other monsters from my Extra Deck to defeat you."

"Watch and see," I replied, as I cycled through his Extra Deck on my Duel Disk. Being unaware of the individual powers of the monsters inside there, I simply chose the one with the highest ATK, being named 'Gziafi the Con-Stellus'. After I did, Illusion Scales gave one whirl with its wings and absorbed the card into them.

"Next," I continued, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card 'Dimension Overpass' from my hand! It allows me to add the ATK of a monster that was just banished to Illusion Scales ATK. And because Gziafi had 2600 ATK, Illusion Scales is now the strongest monster on the field!"

Illusion Scales Bloom Dragon: 3000 ATK → 5600 ATK

"Battle!" I screamed, "Illusion Scales, destroy Argstad!"

The dragon raised its head and shot a wave of purple fire towards the titanic monster, which retaliated with sun fire.

"I use Argstads second effect!" Aries yelled, "during the Battle Phase, I can send any number of cards from my hand or field to the Graveyard to double its ATK once for each card sent!" As he spoke, both 'Locked Gates of Heaven' and 'Sealed Scroll of Heaven' disappeared.

"Chain!" I said, while Illusion Scales wings flared with light when its flames were still clashing with Argstads, "You should better pay attention now, old one. Firstly, I pay 800 Life Points when an effect is activated that affects a monster on the field or the effect of a monster that affects itself with that effect. Illusion Scales then can move that effect to any other viable target on the field and for Argstads effect I select Illusion Scales."

Yuro: 1100 LP → 300 LP

Illusion Scales Bloom Dragon: 5600 ATK → 23400 ATK

And with this further boost in ATK, Illusion Scales finally overpowered Argstad while its flames utterly annihilated the monster. Therefore, I only had to wait for Aries Life Points to hit zero.

Except that they didn't.

Aries: 2900 LP → 1450 LP

"I use my Set card 'Dam-Stellus'. If I would take Damage, I can instead pay half of my Life Points, also, I can revive one 'Con-Stellus' monster from my Graveyard. I choose to revive 'Strafar the Con-Stellus'." The black, female monster once again took the field, looking not nearly as impressive as the gigantic one that was there not only seconds ago.

Strafar the Con-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Xyz / Rank 3 / 1900 ATK / 200 DEF

"Who's now trying to prolong the inevitable?" I snapped at him, quoting his words from before.

"Just wait and see young one. Let me assure you that you won't win this duel any more."

"I'm eager to see, therefore, I end my turn," I said, just as the ATK boost Illusion Scales gained wore off.

Illusion Scales Bloom Dragon: 23400 ATK → 3000 ATK

"My turn," Aries said, "I draw."

He however barely looked at his drawn card and instead pointed onto the Xyz Monster on his field: "I now use the third and last effect of Argstad. By tributing another Con-Stellus monster, I can revive it."

The black monster disappeared without a trace before the golden one with the seven stars appeared behind Aries again, while all the confidence I had built up during the last turn faded in an instant.

Argstad the Deu-Con-Stellus: LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Fusion / Synchro / Xyz / Level 10 / Rank 10 / 3300 ATK / 200 DEF

"Looks like I've gained the upper hand again. You only have 300 Life Points left, disallowing you from using its effect again. If you'd even get the trigger to do in the first place, considering simply destroying your dragon without using Argstads effect will lower your remaining Life Points to zero."

Aries was very accurate in pointing out my misery.

"That said, I'll now move to battle. Argstad, attack Illusion Scales!" The titanic monster again unleashed a burst of sun fire against my dragon, which retaliated with purple flames.

"This duel is now over," Aries said.

"It is," I replied, "but for you! I activate my Set card 'Dimension Move'!" My last Set card flipped up and flared with light. "When activated, it switches the ATK and DEF of all face-up Monsters while forbidding while negating any other effects that were previously used during the Battle Phase."

Argstad the Deu-Con-Stellus: 3300 ATK → 200 ATK / 200 DEF → 3300 DEF

Illusion Scales Bloom Dragon: 3000 ATK → 2500 ATK / 2500 DEF → 3000 DEF

Aries just blinked a few times before the victorious look on his face faded, while I watched in grim satisfaction as the gigantic star monster was once again devoured by the purple flames, this time reducing Aries' Life Points for good.

Aries: 1450 LP → 0 LP

I eventually fell on my knees in relief, while the space faded away, leaving me and a speechless Aries standing in the corridor again.

I won.

I could go back.

Still thunderstruck I tilted my hand a little, to the window that carried a glimpse of my own world. The BRER building was still smouldering, however the main fire has been put down by a group of fire-fighters already. I could also see an array of bodies lying in a safe distance, wrapped up in grey fabric. Hideo, Tsutomo, Director Abe… and those were those that were still recognizable and that I could recognize.

I was unable to spot Yoru among the corpses, so I guess it was safe to assume he survived.

Yes, I could go back.

Into a world where I was nothing. Nothing but free, of course, but I'd be dead within days. I had no money and my existence was the proof for experiments that the government wanted to cover up… Somebody up there must be very happy that all the evidence in the BRER building was gone for good.

And if it was true what Director Abe said back then, about the world meeting its demise in fifty years time, then my leftover life span would be limited by default.

"I agree," I eventually said.

"What?" Aries said between his breaths, clutching his chest from the apparent shock of his loss.

"I agree to become a member of your group. To become your successor. But I have one condition."

"What is it you want, young one?" The old man looked at me with a strange mixture of relief and anger, apparently expecting an unsavoury offer or something like that.

"I wanna go down there," I put my wish into words, pointing to the window that led to my world, "even if its only… occasionally."

When I had finished saying this, Aries just chuckled but I could see that he was desperately trying not to laugh, as if this was the stupidest wish he had ever heard.

"If that's all you want," he said, "then let's begin."

 **End of Day Ten**

 **End of Ten Days**

* * *

Author-made cards:

Exalted Skyghost Corvus / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Level 8 / 2800 ATK / 1900 DEF  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by tributing 1 face-up "Skyghost" Monster you control. You can discard 1 "Current" Spell Card: You cannot Special Summon Monsters until the End Phase, except WIND Monsters, also, Special Summon 2 Level 4 or lower WIND Seedling Monsters from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Exalted Skyghost Corvus" once per turn.

Skyghost Laysan / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Seedling / Level 1 / 500 ATK / 900 DEF  
Can be used for a Bloom Summon if you have a "Skyghost" Monster in your Graveyard. If this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Seedling Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and if you do, it can always be used for a Bloom Summon.

Skyghost Overseer Acrux / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 2900 ATK / 2800 DEF  
1 Level 3 WIND Winged-Beast Seedling Monster  
Must first be Bloom Summoned. Face-up "Skyghost" Monsters are unaffected by your opponents Monster effects. Once per turn, during either players turn, if a monster effect is activated: You can pay 1000 LP; Negate the activation and if you do, banish that monster.

Skyghost Overseer Shaula / WIND / Winged Beast-Type / Bloom / Level 7 / 2400 ATK / 2600 DEF  
1 WIND Seedling Monster  
Once per turn, the first card(s) you control that would be destroyed are not destroyed instead. If this card is destroyed by your opponents card (either by battle or by a card effect): You can target 1 Seedling Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and if you do, it can always be used for a Bloom Summon. If a Monster Summoned by this effect would be destroyed: You can banish this card from your Graveyard instead and if you do, that monster is treated as Second Blossoming.

Illusion Scales Bloom Dragon / WIND / Dragon-Type / Bloom / Level 8 / 3000 ATK / 2500 DEF  
1 Second Blossoming Level 4 or lower Seedling Monster  
Once per turn, during either players turn: You can look at your opponents Extra Deck; Select 1 card from it and banish it. During either players turn, if a card or effect is activated that affects 1 or more monsters on the field OR if the effect of a monster is activated that would affect itself: You can pay 800 LP and select another viable monster on the field; That effect now affects only the selected monster instead of any other monsters on the field. There can only be 1 face-up "Illusion Scales Bloom Dragon".

Rasbave the Con-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Fusion / Level 7 / 2600 ATK / 200 DEF  
1 "Ohr-Stellus" Monster + 1 "Stellus" Monster  
If you control a face-up Synchro or Xyz Monster: The DEF of all Monsters your opponent controls become 0. If you control both a face-up Synchro and Xyz Monster: Change all Monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. If this card destroys a Defense Position monster by battle: Draw 1 card.

Strafar the Con-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Xyz / Rank 3 / 1900 ATK / 200 DEF  
2 Level 3 "Stellus" Monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Target 1 face-up "Con-Stellus" Monster you control; This turn, if it battles an opponents Monster, any Battle Damage your opponent takes is doubled. If this card with no Xyz Materials is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Strafar the Con-Stellus" once per turn.

Thusair the Con-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Synchro / Level 7 / 2400 ATK / 200 DEF  
1 "Stellus" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
If a "Con-Stellus" Monster you control attacks a Defense Position Monster, it inflicts piercing Battle Damage. Once per turn: You can target a number of cards your opponent controls up to the number of "Con-Stellus" Monsters you control; Destroy them.

Argstad the Deu-Con-Stellus / LIGHT / Pyro-Type / Fusion / Synchro / Xyz / Level 10 / Rank 10 / 3300 ATK / 200 DEF  
(This card is also always treated as a Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monster, and has a Rank equal to its Level.)  
Must be Special Summoned with "Deu-Stellus", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Unaffected by card effects that would remove it from the field. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can tribute 1 face-up "Con-Stellus" Monster; Special Summon this card. Once during either players Battle Phase: You can send any number of cards from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard; Double this cards ATK once for each card sent. There can only be 1 face-up "Argstad the Deu-Con-Stellus".

Shielding Current / Quick-Play Spell Card  
If you would take Battle Damage while you control a "Skyghost" Monster: That Battle Damage becomes 0. If this card is in your Graveyard and you would take Battle Damage from a battle involving a "Skyghost" Monster: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; That Battle Damage becomes 0.

Dimension Overpass / Quick-Play Spell Card  
If a monster(s) is banished by the effect of a face-up monster you control: That monster gains ATK equal to the highest original ATK among the monster(s) banished by its effect until the End Phase.

Dimension Move / Quick-Play Spell Card  
Activate only during the Battle Phase. Switch the ATK and DEF of all face-up Monsters on the field, also, until the end of the Battle Phase, other cards and effects cannot be activated. At the end of the Battle Phase, banish all face-up Monsters you control that battled during this Battle Phase.

Deu-Stellus / Quick-Play Spell Card  
During the Battle Phase: Tribute 3 face-up "Con-Stellus" Monsters you control that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro and 1 Xyz Monster) and that did declare an attack during this turns Battle Phase; Special Summon 1 "Argstad the Deu-Con-Stellus" from your Extra Deck.

Locked Gates of Heaven / Continuous Trap Card  
While you control (exactly) 3 Monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro and 1 Xyz Monster): Your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck.

Sealed Scroll of Heaven / Continuous Trap Card  
Once per turn: You can declare 1 card name. While you control (exactly) 3 Monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck (1 Fusion, 1 Synchro and 1 Xyz Monster): Negate the effects of cards with the declared name in your opponents hand, Deck, Graveyard, Extra Deck, that they control and that are banished, also, if the card is a monster, it cannot attack.


	14. Day 22578

**Day 22578**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"Mum, your grandchildren would like you to tell them a story."

"Yes grandma, please do!"

"Please tell us a story!"

"Is that so? Well boys which one would you like to hear?"

"Your favourite one, grandma."

"Well, then. A long time ago, about sixty years but I don't really remember, there were two brothers. The heart of one was filled with kindness and compassion, the heart of the other one with hatred and desire for destruction. The latter one, branded by a great fire, set out to the world to find his older brother. He caused lots of distress on the world, because he believed anybody not working with him to work against him. Yet he never found his brother and that had a reason."

"What was the reason grandma?"

"The reason was that the older brother didn't want to be found. He was aided by a group of angels, or saviours as some people called them. They came down to earth from the place between the worlds to aid those in need and often the older brother would help those that were wronged by his younger brother."

"Why didn't the old brother just confront the young brother?"

"Because they were brothers. No matter what evil things he did, the old one could never bring himself to raise a hand against the young one, while he also knew that the younger brother wouldn't hesitate to do so. That way they never saw each other again, yet every move they made were dependant on each other."

"That's a really sad story, mum."

"They wanted to hear my favourite one, also, your boys are no toddlers any more. I think they're tired of hearing the one of the little grasshopper that wanted to get on top of the hill."

"The story was nice grandma. But I'm glad its just a fairytale."

"It's not just a fairytale, it really happened my dear."

"Of course it did, mum."

"Your father was one of the brothers, you know."

"Of course he was, mum."


End file.
